Don't Say Goodnight
by cadyf00
Summary: One night leaves Callie, Brandon, Wyatt and the entire Foster family in an elaborate web of lies and deceit. As Callie tries to continue through with her adoption, her relationship with Wyatt, and what to do with her unrelenting feelings for Brandon, the reality of what she did that night continues to haunt her. BRAILLE/WYLLIE!
1. Chapter 1

"Jesus, you are not eating leftover birthday cake for breakfast. Put it back!" Lena orders using her most authoritative, vice-principal voice. "Do you want eggs? Or you can have a bowl of cereal…."

"Besides," Brandon chimes in chastising Jesus, "It's my birthday cake. You can't just help yourself. Maybe I'm saving it for something…."

"What's your problem? You've been in a foul mood all morning." Jesus says as he shoves the bakery box back in the refrigerator.

"Ok, you two. Sit and eat. We're going to be late." Lena shuffles around Callie who was sitting in her spot at the kitchen table eating her breakfast quietly.

Brandon had been sitting in his spot directly across from Callie at the kitchen table for the last fifteen minutes moving his breakfast around his plate, glancing at Callie trying to get her attention. Callie was intent on eating her breakfast as fast as possible and getting out of the kitchen so she could avoid any awkward interactions with Brandon.

"Um, Wyatt's going to drive me to school this morning, if that's ok? " Callie asks directing the question to Lena without ever looking up from her plate. Callie holds her breath as she waits for a response from Lena. The very last thing Callie needs this morning was to be stuck in a car with Brandon, even for the five minute drive to school.

"That's fine, but please make sure you aren't late again. The last time Wyatt drove you to school you both missed your first period class. Last chance…"

Brandon lets out a loud cough meant to get Callie's attention, but Callie, aware of this fact, continues to stare at her now empty breakfast plate. Brandon is obviously being ignored and knows it.

"We are leaving in five minutes….where is Jude? Jude, let's move it. I am leaving this house with or without you in four and a half minutes," Lena screams up the stairs, which was very out of character for her. Lena hated it when anyone yelled in the house. But, since Steph was working extra shifts and wasn't in the house to help rally the troops that morning, Lena was doing her best – which this morning meant yelling. Jude was still upstairs getting dressed. The once punctual and "always ready" pre-teen had fallen into the habits of his siblings when he became a teenager. Now, it seemed like it took a small army to get Jude out the door every morning, which, ironically, made Lean feel somewhat relieved and happy. The once "on-edge child" who thought he had to be perfect at all times was settling into his new life as an Adams Foster, and was just being one of the pain-in-the-ass teenagers.

"I'll go find him." Callie mumbles as she throws her plate into the sink, never looking up for fear of accidently making eye contact with Brandon. Callie romps up the stairs screaming Jude's name along with a series of incomprehensible threats and warnings. Brandon watches as Callie leaves the room, and breathes out a heavy, and apparently audible sigh as he gets up from the breakfast table.

"Hey, you OK?" Marianna asks looking up from her phone.

Marianna had been sitting in the kitchen nook on the upholstered benches picking at her dry bagel and texting on her phone. She looks up as she sees Brandon throw his plate, still full of food in the sink.

Brandon wanted to scream, "No, I'm not OK. Nothing about my life right now is OK." But instead, he just shrugs his shoulders and says, "I'm fine."

"No….. What's up? Does your wrist hurt or something? " Marianna asks genuinely concerned.

Brandon looks down at his wrist which is sporting a black fabric brace. "Not really. It's just annoying, you know." I'm good, really."

Brandon's cast had been off for two weeks, but the brace had to stay on indefinitely. He was going to physical therapy three times a week to get to the point where he could finally be cleared to take the brace off, but there it remained. He couldn't really play piano the way he had been able to prior to his accident with the brace on his wrist, but it didn't really hurt physically anymore. No, his pain on this day was coming from a completely different place.

"Ok, everyone, in the car." Lena yells as she runs through the kitchen and exits out the door that leads to the driveway. Callie and Jude come bounding down the stairs and grab their bags. Jude grabs a piece of bacon off the plate in the middle of the now deserted breakfast table, and an apple from the fruit bowl as he follows Lena out the door. "Next time bud, if you aren't down here for breakfast you go without. Everyone else make it down here on time…." Callie could hear Lena lecturing Jude as Lena and Jude walked to the car. Marianna and Jesus grabbed their bags and ran out the door, so as not to endure the wrath of their Type A, obsessive-compulsive mother.

Everyone was out of the house, leaving Brandon and Callie in the kitchen alone. Now was Brandon's chance. "Hey, we need to talk."

"Ok, what about?" Callie responds while looking out the window for Wyatt's car, trying to avoid any and all eye contact with Brandon.

Brandon walks up to Callie as close as he can get, and in a loud whisper said, "Last night…"

With that Wyatt's car pulled up, and he honks the horn for Callie to come out. "Wyatt's here, and you know we aren't talking about this." Callie is out the door before Brandon can even register what she had said. Brandon watches out the kitchen window as Callie jumps into Wyatt's car, and places a quick peck on Wyatt's lips.

Brandon leaves out the kitchen door, slamming it loudly as he makes his way to the Lena's car. Brandon had to talk to Callie, and he need to talk to her soon. He had no choice in the matter, and if she was going to spend the day avoiding him, Brandon knew it was going to be a long day.


	2. Chapter 2

Brandon slowly walks through the hallways of Anchor Beach to get to his first class, trying to figure out what he is going to do. Mondays sucked in generally, and adding this to it didn't help.

"Happy Birthday," a familiar female voice wakes Brandon up from his worry-induced fugue. Brandon turns around to see Talya at her locker looking in his direction.

"Thanks," Brandon is able to choke out as he rolls his eyes and turns back around to continue down the hall.

"Come on, don't be like that." Talya walks briskly to catch up with Brandon. "Can't we at least try to be friends? I got you something." Talya tries to hand Brandon a gift bag as they walk down the hallway in time with each other.

"No, thanks. I have no interest in being your friend. Not after what you did…to me…. and to Callie."

"Brandon, I had no idea Vico was going to go that far. I just thought Callie would get detention or something. I didn't know you would get arrested or the Vico would attack you. You have to believe me, I'm sorry I had anything to do with it." Talya extends the gift bag to Brandon again, as the two stop outside Brandon's first period class.

"Ok, thanks." Brandon takes the bag, and ducks into his classroom. Talya watches as Brandon throws the gift bag into his book bag as he takes out his books and sits down. A little dejected, Talya continues down the hallway to her class.

Brandon is trying to pay attention in History class as his teacher is droning on and on about the Franco-Prussian War. It couldn't get any more boring, and Brandon has so much on his mind. How was he going to get a message to Callie when she was avoiding him? He only had a few hours to tell her what he needed to tell her, or things could get very bad, very quickly. Brandon looks down at his book bag, and spots the gift Talya had given him. He reaches inside it without taking the gift bag out of his book bag, and pulls out a small stack of blank sheet music paper. Upon closer examination, he sees his initials at the top. A big cursive "F" was in the top middle of each page, with a smaller cursive "B" and "M" on either side of the "F". It was a really nice gift, and Brandon hated that he likes it as much as he did – especially since it came from Talya. With that, Brandon realized that this gift may help him get to Callie. Brandon roots around in his book bag for a Sharpie. He finally finds a blue one, and in big letters writes on the first page of the Sheet music, "Our place….lunch. It's important. " With that, the bell sounds and Brandon packs up his things to move to his next class.

Brandon decides to take slight detour on his way to his next class which takes him right past Callie's locker. He folds the piece of sheet music, and slips it into Callie's locker as he scuttles by quickly. If this didn't work, he didn't know what he was going to do.

Callie opens her locker after third period to change her books, and a piece of paper flits out of her locker and onto the floor. Callie places her books in her locker and bends down to pick up the piece of paper and opens it. She shoves it in her book bag and slams her locker door forcefully. She knew exactly who it was from and what it was about, and she was not doing this.

It seemed to take an eternity for lunch to roll around. Brandon sat in class, tapping his pencil against his desk. Callie sat in her fourth period class, not paying attention to the lesson, trying to figure out what she was going to do when the bell rang. Wyatt would be waiting for her in the quad to eat lunch with him, just as they did every day. Brandon was a sore subject with Wyatt, and she knew Wyatt would not understand if Callie ditched him to meet Brandon in the music room. Plus, Callie had a pretty good idea what Brandon wanted to talk about, and Callie had no intentions of talking to Brandon about that particular subject. After all, that was the deal.

"RIIIIINNNGGGG." There it was. Brandon jumped up, grabbing his things and practically runs the length of the school to get to the music room. On the off chance that Callie showed up, Brandon didn't want Callie leaving before he got there.

Callie, on the other hand, took her time packing up her things. She sauntered out of class into the hallway, and grabbed her bagged lunch from her locker. As she stood there for a few minutes, she thought about what she should do. Her cell phone vibrated against her hip, and she reached into her jeans pocket to pull it out. It was a text from Wyatt, "U coming?" Callie, waiting just a second as she stared at the text from her boyfriend, replied, "Yeah, I'm just running a little late. Be right there." Callie shoved the phone back in her pocket and closed her locker.

Brandon was in the Music Room sitting in his normal spot at the bench with his back to the keyboard, facing the door. "Come on….come on, Callie. Where are you?" It was already ten minutes into the lunch period, and it was looking more and more like she wasn't coming. This was a disaster. He has to talk to her, and it isn't something he can text her. With his elbows on his knees, Brandon rests his head in his hands as he pulls at his hair. He didn't know how to fix this.

"You have exactly thirty seconds, Wyatt's waiting for me." Her voice jerks Brandon out of his pity party. Brandon looks up to see Callie standing in the doorway of the music room.

Brandon jumps up, and runs over to her. Callie takes a step back into the hallway, obviously trying to avoid any physical contact with Brandon.

"Can you come in so I can close the door….please?" Brandon pleads with her. Callie doesn't have a good feeling about this, but obliges.

With her arms crossed across her chest and a tough-girl, pissed-off look on her face, Callie turns to face Brandon who is now standing in front of the closed door. "Ok, now its twenty-five seconds. What do you want, Brandon?"

Oh, that was a loaded question. If he was going to be honest with her, he would tell her that he wanted her. He has always wanted her, which is why he can't even look at another girl or think about being with anyone but her…especially after last night. But, today, Brandon had bigger problems, and if he started the conversation off with confessions of love and promises, she would be gone before he could get out even one complete sentence. So, in light of the current situation, Brandon decided to keep this all business.

"I think we may have to tell Moms about us."


	3. Chapter 3

_If he was going to be honest with her, he would tell her that he wanted her. He has always wanted her, which is why he can't even look at another girl or think about being with anyone but her…especially after last night. But, today, Brandon had bigger problems, and if he started the conversation off with confessions of love and promises, she would be gone before he could get out even one complete sentence. So, in light of the current situation, Brandon decided to keep this all business. _

_ "__I think we may have to tell Moms about us."_

"Brandon, there is no us. You know that. We've been through this." With that, Callie tries to push past Brandon who was still standing in front of the door. He knew she would try to run as soon as she could, and was glad he had thought to close the door and stand in front of it.

"Callie, you need to listen to me."

"Brandon, get out of the way."

"No. Not until you hear what I have to say."

"You now have fifteen seconds."

"I think we may have to tell Moms about what we did, because, I think you may need the morning after pill." Brandon could see the confusion on Callie's face.

"No, we used protection." Callie re-crossed her arms and glared at Brandon. If this was his way of getting around the rules or the deal they had made just twelve hours earlier, she wasn't amused.

"It broke."

"What? When did you find this out?"

"Last night… after…"

"And you didn't say something then, because…."

"I don't know. I didn't want to ruin it, and I was afraid you would run away again. I don't know, it just didn't feel like the right time. Look, I know you and Wyatt have been dating a while now, and as much as I really don't want to know the answer to this, are you on the pill?"

Callie had gone to great lengths to avoid the subject of Wyatt and their sex life, especially when it came to Brandon. She wanted Brandon kept as far in the dark as possible on that subject. For a split second, Callie didn't know how to answer that question. Should she lie and tell him she was on the pill so that this conversation could be over? Or does she tell him the truth, and deal with the reality of the situation?

"No." It just came out of her mouth, as if she had no control over what she was saying.

"Well, Callie, it's called the morning after pill for a reason. I imagine you only have a certain window of time to take it in. If we tell Moms, they can get it for you, but we have to tell them like, right now."

"No. Don't you dare tell them. We had a deal."

"Callie, we can't get it without them. You have to be 18 to buy it."

"Just stop, Brandon. I'll take care of it, okay? Time's up!" With that, Callie forcefully pushed past Brandon and into the hallway, leaving him standing there not knowing what just happened.

* * *

"Hey, you ok? You look like you just saw a ghost or something." Wyatt stood up from the picnic table where he had been waiting for Callie, and gave her a quick peck on her cheek. Callie didn't know what to say to him, she just stared straight ahead. "Hey, what's going on?" Again, Callie didn't answer.

Callie was still processing the thirty second conversation she had just had with Brandon, which may very well ruin her life, her adoption, and would almost certainly destroy everything she had with Wyatt. "I need to get to class."

"What are you talking about? We still have twenty minutes until the bell." Wyatt sat back down at the picnic table, and patted the seat next to him.

"No, I know. I forgot to do an assignment, and I need to talk to Timothy. If Lena finds out, she'll totally kill me. I'm still on probation, you know. "

"Ok, but aren't you hungry? You can sit for five minutes and at least eat something." Wyatt was now genuinely concerned, and not sure he's buying this whole missed assignment excuse. He wished Callie let him in more. She had allowed him to get to know her a little better since they had tried dating again after Wyatt came back from Indiana, but Callie still kept her walls up and didn't let Wyatt into certain parts of her past and her inner most thoughts, and that really bugged Wyatt.

"No, I'm not really hungry. I'll see you later." And with that, Callie ran to the nearest bathroom, and barely made it to the toilet before she vomited everything she had eaten that day.

Sitting in class, Callie's thoughts were consumed with devising a plan to get the morning after pill without Steph or Lena finding out. Who did she know who was eighteen? Who could she trust to buy it for her and not say anything? As she sat in math class, her only class with Brandon, he kept looking over at her with his puppy-dog eyes. She knew the only thing she could do was ignore him. She couldn't keep ruining his life. This had been her idea, her fault. She had to take care of this without his help. And then, she knew who to ask. It was a long shot, but it was her only chance to fix this without Steph and Lena finding out what she had done. Her last class of the day would have to wait, as Callie used the same route to get off campus as she had used her first day there with Brandon when she left to rescue Jude. Only this time, it was just her. Once Callie was sure she was no longer in view of anyone from campus, Callie slowed down and walked the familiar route to his apartment.

Standing at his door, fist raised, Callie was having second thoughts. She was unsure if she should do this or not. She never thought she would ever be here again. And truthfully, she never wanted to be here again. She didn't want to be here now. But it was this or nothing…so she knocked. As the door opened, she saw him looking the same as he had that night.

"Hi, what are you doing here? Do your Moms know you're here?"


	4. Chapter 4

_Standing at his door, fist raised, Callie was having second thoughts. She was unsure if she should do this or not. She never thought she would ever be here again. And truthfully, she never wanted to be here again. She didn't want to be here now. But it was this or nothing…so she knocked. As the door opened, she saw him standing there looking the same as he had that night. _

_"__Hi, what are you doing here? Do your Moms know you're here?"_

"No."

"Are you OK?"

"Not really."

"Do you want to come in?"

Callie really didn't want to go in, but she needed his help. Callie knew that this conversation shouldn't happen on the front porch of his apartment. Donald stepped to the side with one hand still on the door knob, and with his free hand, motioned to Callie. With that, Callie walked in the door as he closed it behind her.

"Look, I know you're not my father…."

"I've already told your moms everything I know about Robert Quinn, which isn't a lot." Donald interrupted her.

"I know. That's not why I'm here. I need your help, and, like I said, I know you're not really my father, but you said if I ever needed anything I could come to you. Well, I need something."

"Ok. What?"

"The morning after pill."

The request shocked Donald. It took him a minute to reply. "Um, I feel like this is where I'm supposed to…"

"I'm not here for a lecture, I just need to know if you'll buy it for me. I'm not eighteen, and…."

"Have you talked to your Moms about this?"

"No. They don't know, and I'd like to keep it that way. Look, I know I'm not really your daughter and you don't owe me anything, but…"

"You'll always be my daughter, no matter whose name is on your birth certificate. I just don't think it is a good idea to do this behind your Moms' backs."

With that, Callie broke down into tears. This was her only chance at fixing this without getting Brandon and her Moms involved. "Ok, thanks anyway." Callie turned and reached for the door knob. She was shaking and wasn't sure where she was going to go from here. Now, she would have to tell or she would have to run.

Donald couldn't let her walk away so upset. He felt responsible for her in that moment, and wanted to help her. "Wait, I'll do it. There is a drug store down the street. I'll walk there and pick up one for you. Wait here."

"Here." Callie handed Donald two folded up twenty dollar bills.

"I don't want your money, Callie. Sit here. I'll be back as soon as I can. Just don't leave until I get back, ok?

Callie nodded her head. This was all just getting to be too much for her. Why her? Teenagers have sex every day, and the condom doesn't break. Why do these things happen to her? She was beginning to think Rita was wrong, the whole freakin' universe **was** against her. As Callie sat alone in Donald's bare apartment, she thought back at what had transpired over the last twenty-four hours. How did she get here?

**24-hours ago**

"Happy Birthday, dear Brandon, Happy Birthday to you!" The Moms, Callie, Jude, Marianna, Jesus, Mike, and Wyatt all sat at the dining room table in the Fosters' home singing to Brandon. Everyone cheered as Brandon blew out the candles on his custom piano shaped cake his mothers had ordered specially from Kovisar's Bakery for him. It was a sore subject with him since he still wasn't able to play piano with his broken hand and wrist, but it was the thought that counted.

"Ok, while Mom cuts the cake, why don't you open your presents?" Lena said while handing Brandon a present. "This one is from Jesus." Brandon opened all his presents, which mostly consisted of clothes and iTunes gift cards. Even though Brandon hadn't been able to play since the accident, he still loved music and appreciated all his gifts. As the family ate cake and told embarrassing stories about Brandon when he was younger, Brandon kept his eyes fixed on Callie. He was not over her, not even close, and seeing her sitting at his birthday party next to her current boyfriend took something away from his celebration. The fact that Callie and Wyatt gave him a joint gift didn't help either.

"Thank you everyone for the great gifts. I really appreciate it, all of it. But, I'm kind of tired, so I'm going to go to my room." Brandon smiles a half smile and turns to go up the stairs.

"Love, it's only 6:30. Are you feeling alright?" Steph jumped up, leaving her half eaten piece of cake where she had been sitting. She reached up to feel his forehead. "You don't feel warm."

"Mom, I'm fine. Just tired." Brandon hugged his mom, and thanked everyone again as he headed up to his room. He could still hear the party going on downstairs without him, and it hurt his feelings a little. It was his birthday, and they were obviously not missing him. He was starting to feel like he didn't matter to anyone in this house. Brandon just couldn't take it anymore, and although he hadn't in the past weeks since he had broken his hand and wrist, Brandon put on his headphones and started to play his keyboard as best he could with the wrist brace still on his arm. The headphones drowned out the laughter and shouts from downstairs, and that made Brandon feel a little better. He must have gotten lost in the music, because the next thing he knew his mom was rubbing his back.

"Goodnight, birthday boy. You sure you're alright?" Steph leaned down and kissed the top of his head as Brandon removed his headphones.

"Yeah, I'm great! Thank you for the party and everything." Brandon gave his mom a forced smile, and turned back to his keyboard.

"Ok, well, everyone is asleep, and I just finished cleaning up downstairs, so I'm going to bed. Don't stay up too late. Oh, my baby boy is so big, I can't believe you're already seventeen…" She pinched his cheek as she lapsed into her baby talk voice which, in that moment, drove Brandon up the wall.

"Night mom!" He spit out, perhaps a little too rough. He felt his mother jerk up, and with a pleasant little smile which showed her hurt feelings, she wrapped her arm around his shoulders and gave him a small squeeze.

"Night." Steph walked out of Brandon's room, softly closing his door as she left.

Brandon felt badly that he had snapped at his mom. She had gone to a lot of trouble to give him such a nice birthday, but Brandon just wasn't in the mood for her joking around tonight. His wrist was killing him. Playing the piano with his brace on was impossible. He undid the Velcro and threw it on top of his keyboard while he rubbed his wrist. He glanced at his alarm clock. 11:58. He should probably turn in for the night. Brandon swung his legs around his piano bench as he heard a knock at his bedroom door.

"What mom?" Brandon huffed out in a less-than-pleasant tone.

The door slowly opened to reveal that it was in fact not his mother standing on the other side of the door, but Callie.

"Oh, hey. Sorry, I thought Mom said that everyone was asleep. What's up?"

Callie slipped into Brandon's room, and he immediately noticed that she was wearing one of his Anchor Beach t-shirts which came down mid-thigh on her, and it didn't look like she was wearing a bra or shorts. She normally doesn't walk around the house like this, even at night. Callie closed the door, and while her body was blocking Brandon from seeing her hands, it looked like he saw her quickly turn the small lock in the middle of his doorknob.

Callie just stood there for a second, leaning against the door. "I….um….I just wanted to give you your birthday present while it was still your birthday." Callie pointed to Brandon's clock which now read 11:59.

"What do you mean? You gave me my present at the party. You and Wyatt gave me that nice pullover from the San Diego Symphony." Brandon, still sitting at his piano bench, pointed to the pullover now draped across the pile presents on Brandon's floor.

"Yeah, that wasn't really your present. But, I didn't think I could give you this downstairs." Callie took a few steps into Brandon's room, so that they were only about ten feet apart and directly facing each other.

"Oh, ok. What is it?" Brandon gets up from the piano bench, stuffing his hands in his pockets and shrugging his shoulders.

"Me."


	5. Chapter 5

**SO, I KNOW EVERYONE WANTS TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENED THAT NIGHT, AND WE WILL GET THERE. PROMISE! BUT, WE HAVE SOME OTHER BUSINESS TO ATTEND TO FIRST. CALLIE NEEDS THAT PILL AND TIME IS RUNNING OUT...HANG IN THERE AND YOU'LL FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENED THAT NIGHT BETWEEN CALLIE AND BRANDON. **

* * *

"Callie. Callie, here." Callie was brought out of her daydream by the sound of her name being called. She looked up to see Donald in front of her, handing her a box wrapped up in a plastic drug store bag. "Are you sure this is what you want to do?"

Callie reached up and took the bag Donald was handing her. "I have to do this. I don't have a choice."

"You do have a choice. You can talk to you mothers. I'm not good at this kind of stuff, Callie. I'm not sure if this is the right thing or….."

"Thank you for buying this for me." Callie opened up her book bag and stuffed the drug store bag into her book bag. She slung her book bag over her shoulder and walked quickly to the door.

"Callie, do you want to take it here? I mean, if you don't want to risk your moms finding it, I can get you some water."

"Sure, thanks."

"Ok, I'll get you a glass of water, you read the directions."

"It's a pill. You put it in your mouth and swallow."

"It's a pretty serious pill. Read. I don't want you getting sick or hurt for taking it the wrong way."

Callie opened the box and pulled out the folded pamphlet. She barely glazed over the directions which were written in microscopic print, and resolved that she was right to begin with – put it in her mouth and swallow. Donald put the glass of water in front of her, and she placed the brown jagged little pill in her mouth. She took a couple big gulps of water as she felt the pill wash down her throat. She folded the pamphlet back up, and placed it back in the box.

"Just leave that there. I'll throw it away for you. Are you going to be OK getting home? I can drive you."

"No, thanks. I'm good. But, I should go."

"Callie, please consider telling your mothers about this."

Callie, without acknowledging what Donald had just said, made her way to his door for the second time. She didn't want to give him a chance to stop her or say anything else, so she turned the handle and fled out the door as fast as possible in the direction of home.

* * *

"Hey, honey." Steph walked in the house, kissed Lena on the cheek, and turned to her four children sitting at the kitchen table waiting for dinner to be served. "Hey, babies."

"Hey guys, can you give your Mom and me a minute. I'll call you when dinner's ready."

The four hungry teenagers make their way upstairs, grumbling about how hungry they were. It hadn't gone unnoticed by Brandon that Callie wasn't home yet, and he was worried about her.

"Uh oh, what's up?" Steph asked as she grabbed a string cheese from the fridge.

"Callie's not home, and she cut last period."

"What? Are you sure?"

"Positive. Ms. Hall specifically found me to tell me that Callie wasn't in her last period class today."

"Ok, let me track her phone." Steph took her phone out of her pocket, and punched Callie's phone number in the "Find My Phone" app. Steph's face had a clear look of confusion when the location came up as the Foster's house. "She's here."

"Are you sure? I didn't see her come in." With that, the front door opened and Callie quietly walked in, gently closing the door. "Busted!" Callie snapped to attention to see Steph and Lena walking into the foyer.

"Where have you been?" Steph asked.

"Library. I have a project due in English."

"Uh huh. You know the rules. You have to check in with us, and ask permission if you aren't going to come straight home after school. And what is this about you cutting last period? Callie…"

"I'm sorry. I had something I had to do."

"What?"

"I can't tell you. Sorry."

"Ok. Then you can go to your room and stay there until you feel like you can tell us." Steph spit out almost automatically.

"Steph, calm down." Lena said trying to get Steph's attention.

"Go. And give me your phone. For the next week, you will give your phone to one of us when you get home from school. It's a privilege, Callie…" Steph continued.

"Steph! Callie, can you go upstairs for a few minutes and let us talk." Lena smiled as Callie made her way past the women to the staircase, handing her phone to Steph.

"Steph, this isn't getting us anywhere." Callie could hear Lena and Steph talking about her as she made her way up the staircase.

As Callie got to the top of the stairs, Brandon jumped out of his room and pulled her in by her arm as he closed his door. "Where have you been? I've been worried…."

"I took care of it, ok?" Callie said as she pulled her arm away from Brandon.

"What do you mean you took care of it? How?" Brandon couldn't ask his questions fast enough before Callie interrupted him.

"I got someone to buy me the morning after pill, and I took it. Ok, problem solved. Now, leave me alone." Callie moved to Brandon's door and quickly exited. Callie got to her room, and threw herself face first on her bed.

"Mom's are pissed. What were you thinking? You know you can't just disappear." Marianna sat on her own bed as she chastised Callie.

"Leave me alone." That was all Callie could muster after the day she had.

Steph and Lena were downstairs in a heated discussion about what to do with Callie. "She's been home for months, and has been picture perfect. She's done everything we have asked of her, which included keeping her name on the ballot for Winter Queen, I might add. And we all know how that turned out. We can cut her some slack on this." Lena was pleading with Steph to lighten up on Callie. After all, Callie was still a teenager and was entitled to make a mistake or two. They couldn't hold her to a higher standard than the rest of the kids in the house.

"Lena, she is still on probation. What if Karina reports this to her PO on her next progress report? Huh? They could revoke her probation and send her back to juvie." Steph was visibly upset as she argued her case to Lena. As the women tried to figure out what they were going to do with their eldest daughter, there was a knock at the front door. "What now?"

As Steph opened the door, she was astounded at who was standing on her porch. "What are you doing here? You can't be here."


	6. Chapter 6

**So, I know a lot of you are upset that Callie is being so mean to Brandon. Please remember that Callie's defense mechanisms kick in when she is upset or embarrassed. And keep in mind, you don't still know what happened that night.**

* * *

_As Steph opened the door, she was astounded at who was standing on her porch. "What are you doing here? You can't be here." _

"No, I know. I'm sorry. Um, I did something and I think you should know." Donald stood there on the Foster's front porch, clutching the box the morning after pill came in. "Callie came to my apartment today and asked me to buy her the morning after pill. She looked so desperate, I bought it for her and she took it at my place. Here…." Donald handed the box to the Steph as she and Lena stood there speechless. "I encouraged her to talk to you about it, but I wasn't sure she would. I just don't want her to get sick or hurt and you not know that she took it. I'm sorry." With that, Donald turned and exited through the Fosters' front yard to his car.

"Huh. Ok, so we need to have the talk with Callie." Steph closed the front door and walked into the kitchen. Steph placed the box on the kitchen table, and called for Callie to come downstairs. As much as Steph wasn't looking forward to having a sex talk with Callie, she was somewhat relieved to know where Callie had been this afternoon.

"Perhaps this conversation could be a little calmer that the last one you had with her?" Lena pleaded with Steph. Lena knew this was going to be an awkward conversation, and didn't want to make this any harder on Callie than it was already going to be.

Callie, hearing her name being called, peeled herself off her bed and made her way downstairs, ready to take her medicine. As Callie entered the kitchen, she immediately recognized the box sitting on the kitchen table. How did they find out? How much did they know? Callie immediately began to panic.

"Callie, love, would you come sit down please?" Steph motioned to the stool that was directly perpendicular to where she was sitting.

"Donald was just here, and he told us that you went to see him today and that you asked him to buy you the morning after pill. Is that why you cut last period?" Lena asked as she sat across from Callie.

Callie nodded, trying not to hyperventilate.

"Callie, why wouldn't you just come to us?" Steph was trying as hard as she could to maintain a calm tone and demeanor as she spoke to her daughter about this.

Callie just sat there staring at the box as she thought, "How can I come to you when the reason I needed the morning after pill was because I had sex with your son?" But Callie didn't say that. Callie didn't say anything.

"Callie, we understand that you and Wyatt have been seeing each other for a while now, and we understand that teenagers have sex. We aren't upset that you and Wyatt are doing that, although I can't say we're thrilled. But, if you and Wyatt are going to have sex, we expect you to use protection. " Lena explained.

"We did." Callie spit it out so fast she couldn't believe it has come out of her mouth. "It broke." That wasn't a lie, right? It did break, it just wasn't Wyatt's.

"Ok, well, we're glad you are using protection. But, why didn't you come to us? Honey, we could have helped you. Were you afraid we were going to be mad?"

Callie just shrugged. The less she said the better. She didn't like lying to her mothers, but she couldn't tell them what she and Brandon had done the night before in their own house.

"Callie, would you like to go on the pill?" Lena asked with a forced smile on her face. She didn't want to have this conversation with Callie, and she could tell that Callie didn't want to have this conversation with her. But, it had come to this, and the very last thing this family needed was a pregnant teenager.

"Sure." Callie didn't know what else to say.

"Ok, I will make you a doctor's appointment." Lena walked over and hugged her daughter. "And next time, if there is a next time, please, please come to us. I don't want you going door to door asking for the morning after pill. We are your family, we love you, and that is never, ever, ever going to change. Alright?"

"Alright. Love you too." Callie meekly mumbled as she stared at the floor.

"And here," Steph said handing Callie back her phone. "You are still grounded for a week for cutting class and disappearing on us today, but you can have your phone back. For the next week it is school and home, nowhere else. Got it?"

"Got it."

"Good, now why don't you go get your brothers and sister for dinner?" Steph said as she walked by and quickly rubbed Callie's back.

Callie got up and headed up the stairs to gather everyone. Again, as if déjà vu, Callie's feet land on the top step and Brandon pulled her into his room. "What happened?"

"They found out that I took the morning after pill."

"They did? Do they know about us?"

"NO. They think it was Wyatt. And again, Brandon. There is no "us"." Callie looked Brandon directly in the eye. She needed him to get that message loud and clear this time. "Dinner's ready." Callie left Brandon's room to get the rest of the clan for dinner. Brandon stood there unsure which was worse, moms finding out that he and Callie had sex or the thought of Callie and Wyatt having sex.

* * *

"Why didn't she come to us? I thought we were really making progress with her. I thought we had earned her trust by now, or were at least further down that road than this." Steph sat at the table holding the box the morning after pill had come in, as Lena silently placed plates at everyone's seat. "Donald?! God, she went to Donald?"

"Well, maybe if you were home more, she would have felt that she could come to us. It's pretty hard to talk to you when you are working 90 hours a week." Lena didn't bother to stop setting the table as she pointedly directed that comment at Steph.

"Lena, we have two children going to college in a year, and two more the year after that. We need the money. I don't like working this much either, but right now…."

"Just save it, ok? The kids may believe that, and you may have talked yourself into believing that, but we both know that isn't the truth. We both know why you are working so much, and we both know why you try to stay out of the house as much as possible. It has nothing to do with money or college or the kids. It has to do with us."


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning was no different than any other morning the past few weeks. Steph was working an extra shift and had left the house before anyone else was even awake. Lena was left to ready the five teenagers and get everyone to school on time. As Lena walked into the Anchor Beach building a few steps behind her children so as not to embarrass them by making them walk into school with the vice-principal, Lena spots Wyatt at his locker. Lena had been the vice principal at Anchor Beach for fifteen years. She prided herself on being a consummate professional, and her ability to compartmentalize her life. She was a mother at home, and a vice principal at work. She had always been able to keep those separate in her mind, but on this day she couldn't help herself.

"Wyatt, can I see you in my office please?" Lena asked in a pleasant tone, making sure she was smiling when Wyatt looked at her.

"Ok, am I in trouble?" Wyatt asked in a serious tone.

"I don't know, are you?" It was an automatic response for Lena. It always amazed her what children would admit when she asked that. But on this particular occasion, perhaps that wasn't the most appropriate response. Lean quickly corrected herself by saying, "No, Wyatt. You're not in trouble. Come with me, please."

Lena led Wyatt into her office and motioned for him to sit down as she closed her door. Wyatt was visibly nervous. Lena expected him to be.

"So, Callie didn't come right out and tell us this, although I wish she would have, but Steph and I know what Callie did yesterday. I just wanted an opportunity to speak with you about it."

Wyatt was unsure how Callie missing an assignment in Timothy's class was somehow his fault or concern, but he let Lena continue uninterrupted.

"I know you and Callie have dated on and off for some time, and Steph and I probably should have seen this coming. We have spoken with Callie about our expectations, and I just wanted you to know as well so there aren't any more misunderstandings."

Now Wyatt was totally confused. Callie missed an assignment, and was making it up. Was Lena suggesting that Callie and Wyatt dating was somehow causing her to do poorly in school? Was Lena saying that Wyatt was a bad influence on Callie?

"I'm really not sure how I have anything to do with this? This was really Callie's problem, and she took care of it. Or, at least, she told me she was taking care of it." Wyatt responded.

Lena wanted to leap across her desk and wrap her hands around Wyatt's neck in this moment. Was he really suggesting that Callie needing the morning after pill somehow didn't have anything to do with him? He should know where babies come from by now, and he should know he is half responsible for the fact that Callie could have been pregnant. "Excuse me?" Lena was trying to control herself as much as possible.

"I mean it was just one assignment. I'm sure Callie will make it up."

"What are you talking about?" Lena asked confused.

"Callie missed an assignment in Timothy's class yesterday. She went to talk to him about making it up. What are you talking about?"

"About Callie asking Donald to buy her the morning after pill yesterday."

"What? Why would Callie need the morning after pill?"

Lena sat there just staring at Wyatt. Perhaps Wyatt really didn't know where babies came from. There was an awkward moment of silence between the two as Lena chose her words very carefully. As Lena took a breath in to respond to Wyatt's seemingly rhetorical question, Wyatt spoke again. "Oh, you think I...I mean, no…I mean, Callie and I haven't, I mean we aren't…."

"Wyatt, its ok. We know, and no one is mad. You and Callie are teenagers, and I'm sure you both feel like you care for each other deeply. But, there are some expectations and conditions that go along with the responsibility of having sex. First and perhaps most importantly, we expect that you and Callie will practice safe sex – which includes abstinence as an option, I might add."

"Lena, I mean Vice-Principal Adams, …" Wyatt tried interrupting.

"I know you were using protection, and it broke…which is why Callie felt like she needed the morning after pill. Callie told us. And I will tell you what we told Callie which is we are proud of you guys for using protection. Condoms break sometimes, so it is important to have a back-up method. Maybe that is something that you and Callie should talk about." Lena was trying to be careful not to divulge that she had offered to let Callie go on the pill. That was something Callie should tell Wyatt if Callie wanted him to know. Lena was already stepping on some landmines and crossing some boundaries by just having this conversation with Wyatt at school. But Lena thought it was important enough she needed to strike while the iron was hot. "Steph and I would like to speak with you and Callie together at the house sometime soon to go over some needed house rules regarding the two of you and your relationship, now that we know the two of you are having sex."

"Can I go now?" Wyatt mumbled.

"Yes, you can go."

Wyatt shot up from the chair he was sitting in and tore out of the door to Lean's office. Lena watched as Wyatt made his way down the hall. She felt badly for embarrassing him, but that was a much needed conversation – especially since he was living 1,500 miles away from his parents right now. And truly, a little embarrassment does a teenager good. Perhaps it will help those hormones calm down a little.

**TWO WEEKS AGO**

Callie and Wyatt were sitting on the beach finishing up dinner. They had packed a picnic for their Saturday night date.

"Don't you like chocolate-covered strawberries?" Wyatt asked holding the little white box from the way-too-expensive bakery.

"Yeah, they were great. I'm just full." Callie started to pack the items back into the picnic basket she had borrowed from Steph and Lena. "How's your mom? She still ok with you living with Daphne?"

"About as OK as she can be. Hey, don't worry about cleaning up. I'll do it later. Come here. Let's just lay here and look at the stars."

Wyatt laid down and held out his arm for Callie to snuggle into. Callie loved cuddling with Wyatt. His chest was just the right combination of muscular but still soft enough to be comfortable when she used it as a pillow. Callie laid her head against his chest and could hear his heart beating. Wyatt smoothed his hand through her hair. She was so beautiful, he wished he knew how to tell her. Wyatt wasn't good with words or expressing his feelings. He really loved and cared for Callie, but just couldn't tell her. Wyatt kissed the top of Callie's head, and she raised up to smile at him. With that, Wyatt leaned over to her and pulled her lips to his. They started kissing, which was something they were good at. As the kiss became more heated, Wyatt ran his tongue along the inside of Callie's top lip. She eventually opened her mouth and let his tongue enter. She wasn't a fan of open mouth kissing, but he was her boyfriend, and she felt like he should be able to at least do that. After a few minutes, Wyatt sat up and flipped Callie over on her back with him lying on top of her. Callie was alright with this, and really, it was beginning to feel comfortable to make-out with Wyatt. However, when Wyatt's hands began to wander to the bare skin under her shirt, that comfortable feeling turned to something else. Wyatt's hands caressed her bare stomach as he moved them up to her breasts. Callie gasped, and grabbed Wyatt's shirt, trying to push him away. "Wyatt…" was all Callie could gasp out between kisses as Wyatt began trying to place his hands under Callie's bra.

Apparently Wyatt read Callie's reaction as something different, for as Callie was grasping Wyatt's shirt in her fists trying to lift Wyatt off of her, Wyatt removed one of his hands from underneath Callie's shirt and whipped his shirt off flinging it beside them. That break gave Callie the opportunity to speak. "Wyatt, stop. I can't do this." Wyatt pushed himself up still hovering over Callie, breathing heavily with red, kiss swollen lips.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm just ….I'm just not ready."

Wyatt sat up and began to put his shirt back on. Callie could tell he was mad. They just sat there for a while in uncomfortable silence. Callie finally decided she should say something.

"We should probably get going. I have fifteen minutes until my curfew. You know if I'm not home right at the appointed hour, Steph will probably have the Navy Seals looking for me." Callie said with a small chuckle, trying to lighten the mood.

"What are we?" Wyatt asked very pointedly. "What are we doing? When you told me you wanted to try this again when I came back from Indiana, I thought this time it would be different. But it's the same old thing with you…"

"What do you mean? We're dating…we're more than that. You're my boyfriend…."

"You sure about that? Because there are people who have been dating a lot less time than us who are doing a lot more."

"Wyatt…"

"You know what, forget it. I'll drive you home." Wyatt packed up the picnic basket and grabbed the blanket. Callie and Wyatt walked back to his car. Callie climbed into the passenger seat as Wyatt put the basket and blanket in the cargo area. Wyatt finally climbed into the driver's seat and started the car.

"I'm sorry, Wyatt. It's not you. It's me. I'm just not ready…."

"I know. I'm sorry too. I want you to be ready, I do. It's just hard…waiting…But I'll wait as long as you need."

"Thank you." Callie leans in and gives Wyatt a soft kiss on his lips. Sex was a sore subject for Callie. Up to that point, her only experience was being raped by Liam, and that was not something she ever wanted to experience again. She felt guilty that Wyatt didn't know why this was so hard for her. He should know….he was her boyfriend, after all. But for some reason, she just couldn't bring herself to tell him about Liam.

Wyatt felt someone press their lips to his. He was brought back to the current time. He was sitting at one of the picnic tables at Anchor Beach as Callie walked up and placed a loud sloppy kiss on Wyatt's lips. "Hey, Lena made her famous ham sandwiches for lunch with that honey-Dijon mustard you like. Want half?"

"Sure. Does honey-Dijon pair well with the morning after pill?"


	8. Chapter 8

_Wyatt felt someone press their lips to his. He was brought back to the current time. He was sitting at one of the picnic tables at Anchor Beach as Callie walked up and placed a loud sloppy kiss on Wyatt's lips. "Hey, Lena made her famous ham sandwich for lunch with that honey-Dijon mustard you like. Want half?"_

_"__Sure. Does honey-Dijon pair well with the morning after pill?"_

"Excuse me? What did you just say?" Callie said almost as a reflex. She was going to kill Brandon. How dare he tell Wyatt. They had a deal, and Brandon telling her boyfriend about Callie needing the morning after pill was not part of it.

"Yeah, Lena pulled me into her office this morning for a little sex ed talk. Apparently, she is under the impression that we are having sex. Which, you know, is news to me!"

"What did you tell her?"

"Well, I didn't tell her that we weren't having sex, if that's what you're worried about?"

"Wyatt, I can explain…" Callie said, knowing that she could not explain. She couldn't tell Wyatt what she and Brandon had done. She was hoping it would just buy her a little time to think of something to say.

"Great, because I'm just dying to hear why you asked Donald to buy you the morning after pill yesterday."

"Because I'm not eighteen yet, and I couldn't buy it myself." Callie knew she was skirting the question, but that was all she could think to say.

"That's not what I mean, Callie, and you know it. Look, I'm going to find out sooner or later, so just tell me what is going on."

"I can't. I'm sorry." Callie said, shaking her head.

"Ok, so let's think." Wyatt sat there acting like he was counting on his hands. He pointed to one of his fingers, and said, "Today is Tuesday." Pointing to the next finger on his hand, "You took the morning after pill yesterday. So by virtue of it being called the "morning after pill" that would mean that you had sex on Sunday," Wyatt said point to the next finger on his hand.

"Wyatt, don't do this." Callie pleaded, feeling her throat constrict.

And in that moment, it hit Wyatt like a ton of bricks. "Brandon's birthday." Wyatt stared at Callie as tears welled up in her eyes. "Unbelievable!"

"No, Wyatt. That's not it."

"Then tell me. Tell me why you needed the morning after pill. Tell me why Lena thinks we're having sex. Tell me what's going on, Callie!" Wyatt was now screaming and attracting the attention of the other students in the quad.

Callie just sat there, mortified. She couldn't talk. All she could do was sit there and try not to let the tears pooling in her eyes spill down her cheeks.

"That's what I thought." Wyatt grabbed his books and stomped off in the direction of the beach.

Callie sat there, unable to breathe. She stayed perfectly still, as the quad went silent and everyone looked at her. She wished that the ground would open up and swallow her.

"Hey, you ok? What was that about?"

Callie looked up to see Brandon standing over her. "Go away, Brandon." Callie rolled her eyes and grabbed her lunch bag, running off in the opposite direction of Wyatt, leaving Brandon standing alone as the other students in the quad resumed their conversations.


	9. Chapter 9

It had been a week since Wyatt and Callie's fight. Wyatt had been avoiding Callie. Callie had been avoiding Brandon. Needless to say, the three teens were miserable and taking it out on everyone around them.

"Hey baby girl. How was your day?" Steph asked as she walked through the kitchen. Callie was sitting at the kitchen table pretending to do her math homework.

"Ok. How was yours?" Callie replied glancing up from her math book.

"Long. These double shifts are going to kill me. Have you seen Brandon?"

"Me? No, why? It's not my day to watch him."

Steph looked at her daughter suspiciously. "Easy there. He has a doctor's appointment tomorrow after school and I wanted to make sure he remembered. You sure you're ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Maybe a little stressed. I just have a lot of work to do for school."

"Well, don't let it get to you. I'm sure you'll do fine. You always do." Steph tried to comfort her daughter, but it didn't seem to help. "Anything you want to talk about? I know I'm not here as much as I have been, what with these extra shifts I've picked up, but you and your brothers and sister come first. If you need anything…"

"I'm fine. Promise."

Callie was thankful that the front door slammed shut at that moment, distracting Steph from her interrogation of the teen.

"Hey." Lena walked into the kitchen, slowing down as she approached her wife and Callie. "Am I interrupting something?" Lena asked looking between Callie and Steph.

"No." Callie chimed in quickly. "What's for dinner?"

"I'm not sure. Any requests?"

"You know I love your lasagna," Steph joined the conversation. "That sound good to you, Callie girl?"

"Sure."

"Do you want to invite Wyatt? Lena asked.

"He can't tonight. He's working."

"We haven't seen him around lately. Everything ok between you two? " Lena tentatively asked. She wasn't sure if Callie knew of the conversation Lena had had with Wyatt, and didn't necessarily want to advertise what she had done.

"Yeah, everything is great. Never better. Nothing puts a boy in the mood like a little impromptu sex ed tutoring with his girlfriend's mother."

"Callie, Lena did what she thought she needed to do as your mother. She did it for you, Callie." Steph tried to jump to Lena's defense.

"No, she did what she thought she needed to do for her. I was fine. You guys are the ones who are freaked out that I asked Donald to buy me the morning after pill."

"Callie, apologize…now." Steph stared down Callie with her cop look. Callie, looking Steph right in the eye, gathered her books and slipped up the stairs without saying a word.

"Good talk." Steph remarked sarcastically as she walked over to Lena giving her a peck on the cheek. "How was your day?"

"Hectic. Being a single mother is hard, you know?" Lena spat back at Steph as she walked to the refrigerator to gather lasagna ingredients.

"Lena, I'm sorry you are having such a hard time with me working extra hours. It's not forever."

The miscarriage had been hard on both Steph and Lena. Lena felt responsible because it was her body. She was carrying the baby, it was her job to keep the baby safe while it lived inside her. Lena had a hard time dealing with the fact that her body had betrayed her. Steph felt responsible because of how she had reacted when Lena told her she wanted a baby. Steph was excited once Lena got pregnant, but she still felt as if she jinxed it during those weeks she secretly hoped Lena wouldn't be able to get pregnant. After Lena lost the baby, Steph looked for excuses to not be at home. She began picking up extra shifts under the guise of needing the money, but the truth of the matter was, Steph felt like she needed to keep herself busy so she didn't have time to think about what a terrible wife she was.

Lena got to making her lasagna, specifically keeping her back to Steph. Steph decided this was not the time to pick a fight with Lena, and made her way upstairs to take a shower and slip on some more comfortable clothes. As she made her way to the top of the stairs, she saw Brandon's bedroom door open. She stepped into his doorway and lightly knocked on the open door.

"Hey, B. How was your day?"

"Uh, good. How was yours?" Brandon was sitting on his bed with sheet music spread all over the unoccupied portion of the bed.

"Good. I wanted to make sure you remembered that we are meeting with the orthopedist about your wrist tomorrow. I'll pick you up right after school.

"Yes, I remember. I'm not five. You think they'll clear me tomorrow? I would really love to burn this thing." Brandon motioned down to his wrist brace.

"I'm not sure, B. It was a really bad injury, and it hasn't been that long. You may need a little more physical therapy before the doctor will feel comfortable releasing you. I'll be with you though, and we'll take it as it comes. What are you doing?" Steph asked as she walked into the room, glancing at the sheet music on Brandon's bed.

"Working on a song. I started it a while ago, and kind of stopped. I'm trying to finish it." Brandon flipped over the top page with the song's title on it. He didn't want his mother to see he has written a song for Callie. "Do you mind?"

"Ok, feel free to dial back the attitude at any time, B." Steph said trying to keep her cool. Homework done?"

"Of course."

"Callie was saying that she was struggling with her work load, you feeling any of that?" Steph asked. Brandon had always been a good student but she hadn't been around lately for random homework checks. She wanted to make sure Brandon was still on track.

"Uh, no, I'm good." Brandon said, smiling at his mom hoping it reassured her.

"Ok, glad to hear it. I'm going to grab my shower. Mama's making lasagna. It should be ready in a little while." Steph blew Brandon a kiss as she backed out of his doorway.

Steph walked past the girl's room. The door was closed, and everything seemed quiet. Steph knocked.

"Come in." Marianna said as she turned from the desk where she was working on her laptop to face the door.

"Hey, Miss Thing. How was school today?"

"Good. How was work?" Marianna said as she looked at Callie who was sitting on her bed texting on her phone, obviously ignoring Steph.

"Good. Can you give me a Callie a minute, please?"

"Sure." Marianna got up and quickly left the room. She didn't want any part of whatever was going on between her mom and Callie.

"Callie girl, you know you need to apologize to Lena. Yes?"

Callie just looked up staring Steph straight in the eye. Callie was the only one of her children Steph couldn't intimidate. Callie was tough as nails, and when her walls went up, there was no getting through to her. Steph stood in the doorway, not blinking, not moving, waiting for Callie to say something.

"I know." Callie admitted as she looked back at her cell phone. Callie had been texting Wyatt for a week without a single response. She felt horrible. She knew she had hurt him. She hated that she had used him like that. Instead of telling the truth when she was caught with the morning after pill, instead of telling Steph and Lena that the reason she needed the morning after pill was because she and Brandon had had sex, she let Wyatt be the fall guy because that was what was easy for her.

"So, I'm going to be with Brandon at his doctor's appointment tomorrow afternoon. Lena has a PTA meeting and Jude is going over Connor's house to work on a project. I think Jesus has wrestling practice and Marianna has an honors society meeting, which means you'll have to walk home by yourself tomorrow. Are you going to be alright?

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

"You know you are still grounded for disappearing on us last week when you went to Donald's apartment, so right home. Understand?"

"I know. And I'll keep my phone on so you can track me."

"Ok. You know we love you, right? Steph smiled at her daughter as she leaned against the doorway to the girl's room.

"Yeah, I know." Callie did know they loved her, but she couldn't help but think that love would come to an end if they ever found out what she and Brandon had done. She had to make sure that would never happen, and that meant talking to Wyatt. She knew Wyatt wasn't vindictive like that, but she couldn't chance it. She had to make it up to him. And she had to make it big.


	10. Chapter 10

Callie walked up behind Wyatt. He was standing at his locker, just staring into space. She placed her arms around his waist, and pushed up on her tip toes so she could rest her chin on his shoulder. "You forgive me yet?"

Wyatt turned with a shocked look on his face. Forgive her? Was she kidding? She didn't forget a date, she had sex with Brandon. Wyatt didn't even feel that question required a response. He slammed his locker door and walked away. Callie followed trying to get his attention.

"Wyatt, come on. Wyatt….Wyatt, stop."

Wyatt ducked into a small side hallway away from the rush of students trying to get to class. Callie followed him, and stood across from him leaning against the wall opposite Wyatt. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I'm so, so, so sorry. Please let me make this up to you."

Wyatt stood there with a small smile on his face. He missed her, and wanted to forgive her. But what she did was unforgivable. He avoided looking her in the face. She was so beautiful, he knew the second he looked into those big, dark brown eyes there was no way he was going to be able to be mad at her anymore. "What do you have in mind?"

"Well, I am going to have the house to myself this afternoon. Wanna come over?"

"Is that allowed?" Wyatt didn't need any more lectures from Lena.

"Sure. Steph said I had to come right home, she didn't say I had to come right home alone. Besides, Lena was just saying that you hadn't been around lately."

"Yeah, well there's a good reason for that." Wyatt was not letting Callie off the hook that easily.

"I know. And I know what I did was horrible and unforgivable. But, I have an idea that might just make it better." Callie moved the few feet that was separating them and grabbed onto his t-shirt as she kissed Wyatt's neck over and over.

Wyatt wanted to stay mad. He had every right to be mad and stay mad at Callie. But when she started kissing his neck, all he could think about was how much he missed having her lips on his. Wyatt leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on Callie's lips. "Meet you in the parking lot after last period?" Wyatt was so weak when it came to Callie.

Callie smiled and kissed Wyatt back. "Can't wait." Wyatt stood there, smiling as he watched Callie walk back down the hallway towards her class.

* * *

"Ok, Brandon Foster." The doctor walked into the small examination room where Steph and Brandon had been sitting for the past 15 minutes. "Your x-rays look good." It looks like all the bones have healed properly."

"Great, so can I take this thing off now?" Brandon just wanted to cut to the chase. He was tired of having this thing on his wrist. He wanted his life back. He wanted to play the piano again.

"Well, yes and no." The doctor said look up from the file folder he was holding. "You can take it off for periods of time, but you need to try to wear it as much as possible until we feel you have reached maximum medical improvement."

"And when will that be?" Steph asked knowing how important it was to Brandon to be able to put all this behind him.

"That's a good question. While the bones have healed well, it appears that there may be some nerve damage. Brandon, have you noticed a numbing feeling or even a complete lack of feeling in any of your fingers?"

"Um, well, my thumb feels kind of funny sometimes, but I just thought it was because of the brace. It gets uncomfortable after I've worn it for a while."

"Ok, let's try something." The doctor removed the brace and took Brandon's hand, moving Brandon's fingers up and down, side to side. He had Brandon close his eyes, and used a small dull needle to lightly prick the tips of Brandon's fingers and thumb on his hurt hand. Brandon only felt the prick on his middle finger and ring finger. "It's really too soon to tell, but I think Brandon may have lost feeling in his forefinger, smallest finger, and thumb. Also, I don't think he will have the same dexterity in his fingers he once had. But, it is still very soon, and he could prove me wrong. Let's continue with the physical therapy, and come see me again in three months."

Brandon felt like his world was falling down around him. "Could I not get back to being 100% again? Could this be it?"

"I think that may be a distinct possibility. But, for right now, I need you to fight. Ok, continue with the physical therapy and think positive thoughts. See you back in three months." The doctor shook both Steph and Brandon's hand as he walked out of the room. Brandon just sat there on the examination table in shock, unable to move.

* * *

"Ready?" Wyatt asked as he grabbed Callie's book bag from her to throw in the back seat of his car.

"Ready." Callie answered back as they both climbed into Wyatt's car. Callie grabbed Wyatt's hand and intertwined their fingers as the car pulled out of the Anchor Beach parking lot in the direction of the Fosters' house. Wyatt and Callie sat there in silence. Callie kept looking over at Wyatt, who kept his eyes plastered onto the road. He still looked mad, but Callie hoped that what she had planned for them would fix that. The car pulled into the empty Fosters' driveway, and Callie motioned for Wyatt to follow her as she exited his car.

The teens entered the house using the front door. Callie slung her book bag down at the base of the stairs. "Are you hungry? You want a snack? I could make us something. Callie asked.

"No, I'm good."

"Thirsty?"

"No, thanks."

"Ok. Do you want to watch a movie? It's just us so, you can pick." Callie motioned to the large bookshelf that housed the family's movie collection.

Wyatt walked over, and started to pick through the different movie titles. Watching a movie wasn't really what he had in mind, but glanced over the collection of DVD's anyway. "The Hangover?" I'm surprised you have this movie. Is this Brandon's or something?" Wyatt asked holding the movie with a confused look on his face.

"No, it's Steph's. Lena hates that movie, but Steph thinks is hilarious. That the one?"

"Sure." Wyatt handed Callie the movie and she inserted it into the DVD player. Wyatt sat on the couch as Callie set the movie up. Once she hit play off the main menu, she sat next to Wyatt and cuddled her body into his." Wyatt didn't move, and didn't return the cuddle. He just sat there at the end of the couch with one arm draped across the arm and one arm lined along the back ledge of the couch. The two sat there for a little while watching the movie, chuckling at the funny parts. Wyatt gave in, and eventually wrapped the arm that was along the back of the couch around Callie's shoulders. Callie reached up and gave him a peck on the cheek. He looked down at her, and she smiled. He loved her smile. "So is this what you had in mind? Watching a movie?"

"No, but I thought it might break the ice a little." Callie responded.

"Ok, so what then?" Wyatt asked, trying to figure out what Callie was up to.

"Can I see your wallet?" Callie asked holding her hand out.

"My wallet? I don't know. I mean, you are "juvie girl"."

Callie hit Wyatt across the chest. Wyatt laughed and the two felt like it was old times again for just a second. Wyatt reached into his back pocket, pulled out his wallet, and handed it to Callie.

"Here, but it doesn't have much money in it. Just a couple of ones." Wyatt said as Callie opened up the worn, brown leather item looking through it.

"Oh, I don't want your money." Callie said, continuing to look through his wallet.

"Ok, then what do you want?"

"This."

Wyatt sat there speechless, his eyes wide. "Why do you want that?"

"I want to use it." Callie said, as she placed Wyatt's wallet on the coffee table with the small foil coin shaped item she had just retrieved out of it on top of Wyatt's wallet. Callie pushed herself up against the couch, and wrapped her arms around Wyatt's neck. They began kissing, and it became more and more heated as the kissing progressed. Inside, Callie was a wreck. She was freaking out, and didn't want to do this or be in this position. But she owed Wyatt, and she knew this was what it was going to take. So Callie just went to the same numb place in her mind that she went to when she was being abused in her former foster homes and checked out, leaving her body on auto-pilot.

Before she knew it, Wyatt's shirt was off and she was laying on the couch with him on top of her. He had removed her shirt, and was reaching around her back to unclasp her bra when the two were pulled out of the moment by the front door slamming. Wyatt and Callie looked up to see a stunned Brandon standing in the foyer looking at them.


	11. Chapter 11

_Before she knew it, Wyatt's shirt was off and she was laying on the couch with him on top of her. He had removed her shirt, and was reaching around her back to unclasp her bra when the two were pulled out of the moment by the front door slamming. Wyatt and Callie looked up to see a stunned Brandon standing in the foyer looking at them._

"Oh, sorry. I, um, I didn't know you had…I didn't know Wyatt was here." Brandon realized he shouldn't be seeing what he was seeing, and immediately turned his gaze to the floor in front of him.

Callie, realizing she was laying there in her bra, grabbed her shirt off the floor and immediately held it up against her breasts. Wyatt stood there,shirtless and panting, next to where Callie lay on the couch. Brandon glanced over at the movie that was still playing, when his eye spotted the still in-tact foil condom wrapper laying on the coffee table.

"Perfect, so Moms are right behind me. You should probably put your clothes back on." Brandon said as he turned and ran up the steps to his room, taking them two at a time. He desperately wanted to get out of there.

Just moments earlier, Steph and Lena had pulled in the driveway at the same time, Steph returning from Brandon's doctor's appointment and Lena returning from her PTA meeting. Steph sent Brandon into the house so she could bluntly, and without sugar coating it, fill Lena in on what had happened at Brandon's appointment. The moms finished their conversation, and walked through the front door just a few minutes after Brandon.

"Hey, Wyatt." Lena said in a cheery voice as she came in through the front door. Lena walked directly through the living room and into the kitchen.

"Hey." Wyatt responded, now fully clothed and sitting on the couch seemingly watching the movie.

"Hey, guys." Steph chimed in, following Lena into the kitchen. Steph stopped for a moment. She glanced at Callie and Wyatt sitting on the couch, and then glanced at the television. "How's the movie?" Steph asked, looking at the pair sitting on the couch trying to look innocent.

"Good." They both said in unison.

"Yeah? Is that why Callie's shirt is on inside-out?" Steph asked, gesturing to the shirt Callie was wearing which donned exposed seams. Steph, not really expecting an answer to that question, continued on into the kitchen.

"We never did have that discussion with them, did we?" Steph asked Lena as she grabbed a beer from the fridge. After the day Steph had, she desperately needed a beer. "You know, the discussion of our house rules for two horny teenagers who we know are having sex."

"I don't think we did. But then again, this is the most time you've spent in this house in about two weeks."

Steph decided to ignore Lena's snarky comment. "Well by the looks of those two, they have been going at it all afternoon. Please tell me that you made Callie an appointment with Dr. Hillcroft? We don't need any more pregnancy scares. When I found out Brandon and Talya were having sex, I was ok just making sure I periodically bought Brandon condoms. Now that I'm the mother of the girl in the scenario, I think I'll feel better when I know she is on the pill."

Lena smiled at the irony in Steph's story. "Her appointment is next week. Will you be able to be there with us?" Lena asked. Steph hadn't gone to that office since Lena had the miscarriage. In fact, even though they had both gone to that gynecologist for years, Steph was considering switching to a new doctor. There were just too many bad memories in that office.

**TWO MONTHS AGO**

"Hello, how are my two favorite patients?" Dr. Hillcroft said as she walked into the examination room. Lena was laying on the examination table with her still flat belly exposed. "Is everyone ready to hear the debut of this little baby's heartbeat?"

Steph stood next to Lena, holding Lena's hand. They were both so excited. It had been seventeen years since Steph had been in a doctor's office listing to a fetal heartbeat. And this was Lena's first time all together. The doctor got out her baby heart monitor, and spread a small dab of clear jelly on the end of what looked like a tiny microphone. The doctor pressed it to Lena's belly and moved it all around. So far, all the three women could hear was static, and occasionally it would pick up Lena's heartbeat. After what seemed like an eternity, although it was probably no more than a couple of minutes, the doctor removed the small microphone and wiped Lena's stomach with a tissue.

"What's wrong?" Lena immediately asked in a panic.

"Nothing." The doctor said. "You still aren't very far along, and sometimes the fetal heart rate can't always be picked up on the handheld monitor at such an early gestational age. I'm not worried. I'm sure we will hear it next month at your appointment."

"Next month?" Lena asked. Did they expect her to worry about this for a full month? She would be a basket case by the time her next appointment rolled around. "I can't wait a month."

"Can we try again, please?" Steph asked, trying to support and acknowledge Lena's worries without adding to the hysteria.

"Tell you what? If it upsets you this much, let's just run down the hall and ask the ultrasound tech to scan you quickly." The doctor asked, hoping that would reassure the pair.

"That sounds great." Lena popped up from the table and headed down the hallway with Steph in tow.

Lena laid back down on the examination table in the ultrasound room, which was dark and had a small monitor which was obviously where the image of baby would appear momentarily. Lena actually thought about how fortunate she was that the heartbeat couldn't be picked up. She would get a chance to have her first peek at their baby.

"Ok, a little cold." The ultrasound tech said as she squirted the same clear jelly on Lena's stomach. And then almost as if by magic, up popped a little blob on the screen. It didn't look like baby yet, but Lena expected that. She had read enough books that she knew at this gestational stage, the baby would still look blob-like. The ultrasound tech didn't speak at all, and her squinted eyes and furrowed brows made Steph a little worried. Steph looked down at Lena who was too intrigued with what she saw on the screen to notice what the ultrasound tech was doing.

"Is everything ok?" Steph asked as the tech continued to move the wand around Lena's stomach and study the monitor. With that, the tech removed the wand from Lena's belly, immediately snapping Lena out of her joy-filled stupor as the image on the monitor disappeared. Steph knew something was wrong.

The tech smiled at the pair and said, "I'm just going to get the doctor." The tech left, and moments later reentered with their doctor.

"Ok," the doctor said addressing Steph and Lena, "we are just going to take one more look." The wand was placed back on Lena's stomach, and the image popped back up on the monitor. The doctor and the tech studied the monitor again, both with squinted eyes and furrowed brows this time. The doctor would point to different areas of the monitor without saying a word, and the ultrasound tech would move the wand to try to give the doctor a better view of that area.

"Is everything ok?" Lena asked looking between the doctor and the ultrasound tech as the monitor went blank again.

"Lena," the doctor started to explain, "It seems that the baby doesn't have a heartbeat."

"Oh, is that because I'm so early in the pregnancy? Should we come back in a few weeks?" Lean asked optimistically. Steph knew exactly what this meant, and tried not to let the tears that were gathering in her eyes be seen by Lena.

"No, Lena. I'm sorry, but the baby isn't viable." Steph and Lena just sat there looking at the doctor, unable to say anything.

"So is that a yes?" Lena asked Steph as she poured the ready-made salad in the salad bowl.

"Huh? I'm sorry?" Steph asked, refocusing on her conversation with Lena.

"Will you be at Callie's doctor's appointment next week?"

"I'm sorry, but I volunteered to work a double that day. I wish I had known. But, you'll fill me in, right?"

"Steph, I never said what day the appointment was." Lena pointed out.

Steph didn't respond, she just turned to go upstairs, leaving Lena alone in the kitchen to finish making dinner.


	12. Chapter 12

Brandon laid on his bed, clutching a tennis ball with his bad hand. He had taken the wrist brace off, and was just sitting there looking at the tennis ball he held tightly. He had intended to do some extra physical therapy, but just couldn't bring himself to do anything but sit there and feel sorry for himself.

"Hey, thinking about picking up tennis? You do know you aren't the most coordinated person when it comes to sports, right?" Callie joked with Brandon standing in the doorway to his room.

"So you're speaking to me again, huh? It's only been what, two weeks? How very gracious of you!" Brandon didn't even look up at her as he spoke. He kept his focus on the tennis ball.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I had to get things back on track with Wyatt, you know?" Callie tried to explain. "He found out about the morning after pill, and he wasn't happy about it."

"Well, based on what I walked in on today, I guess you guys are back on track."

"You missed dinner. Are you ok?" Callie asked, trying to get Brandon to open up a little. The deal was that things weren't supposed to get weird between the two of them.

"Me? I'm fantastic. Just super! The doctor told me today that I may never get my hand back to where it was before the accident, and then I got to walk in and you and Wyatt having sex in our living room. This day couldn't get any better." Brandon's sarcasm wasn't going unnoticed by Callie.

"Wyatt and I weren't having sex, Brandon. We were just…."

"Callie, please. You were both half naked and there was a condom on the coffee table. I may be a cripple, but I'm not stupid. I mean, he's your boyfriend, you guys have sex, I get it!" Brandon sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed so he was sitting on the edge, facing Callie.

Callie took that as an invitation to sit next to him on the bed. "Brandon, Wyatt and I aren't having sex." Callie kept her eyes fixed front, although she could feel Brandon's eyes on her. Brandon was nothing short of relived by Callie's confession. Callie, unsure where to look next, looked down at Brandon's hands which were laying in his lap. "Hey, where's your wrist brace?"

"Oh, the doctor said I could take it off for short periods of time. I was actually going to do some physical therapy." Brandon held up the tennis ball he was now holding with his good hand. Callie grabbed his bad hand and looked at it.

"Does it hurt? She asked, as she gently cradled his hand.

"No, it doesn't hurt anymore. But, I may have lost feeling in these fingers." Brandon wiggled the fingers that the doctor had identified as being at risk. Callie raised Brandon's hand to her lips, and gently kissed the tip of each of the three fingers Brandon had just wiggled.

"Did you feel that?" Callie asked as she held Brandon's bad hand in her hands, keeping her gaze fixated on his hand she was holding.

Brandon didn't answer her. He just looked over at her as she turned her head to finally make eye contact with him. Brandon closed his eyes and leaned in to kiss her. Callie kissed him back, and the two sat on Brandon's bed, neither able to draw the willpower to stop. Callie eventually jumped up.

"Brandon, stop. Someone might see us." Callie said, turning to leave. "We had a deal."

"Yeah, I know. The deal! The deal sucks, Callie!" Brandon took the tennis ball and threw it against the wall so hard it ricocheted several times before coming to rest in a pile of laundry on Brandon's floor.

"Brandon, I have a boyfriend."

"Yeah, then what are you doing kissing me? He's not a boyfriend, he's an alibi." Brandon stood up, and peering out in the hallway to be sure no one was coming, he leaned in and kissed Callie's lips again gently. "I want this, Callie. I want you."

"I need a family, Brandon."

Brandon placed his arms around Callie's waist and brought her in close to his body. "We can still be your family." He whispered, leaning in to kiss her again. Callie broke from of his embrace, and stopping in his doorway, she looked back.

"I'm sorry about your hand. But, it's not the end of the world. Steph said you go back in three months. I'm sure you'll be fully recovered by then." Callie left Brandon's room in a hurry to avoid any more awkwardness.

"I love you." Brandon said outloud, even though he knew Callie had already made it to her room and couldn't hear him.


	13. Chapter 13

Mike came over to take Brandon out to dinner. It was their night to eat together, and Brandon didn't want to disappoint his father even though he really wasn't in the mood to go out to eat. This was the first chance Mike had to speak with his son since Steph filled him in on the disappointing doctor's appointment a few days ago.

"So, how are things?" Mike asked his son as he squirted ketchup on his burger.

Brandon just looked up at his father, and looked back down at his food.

"Brandon, I know you're upset about your doctor's appointment, but I'm sure you'll be back playing piano in no time."

Brandon sat there shoving fries in his mouth so he wouldn't have to talk. Brandon was upset about his wrist, but that wasn't all of it. Nothing in his life seemed to be going in the right direction. The house was a war zone with the tension between him and Callie.

"You need a girl!" Mike said, snapping Brandon out of his thoughts.

"What? No, dad, trust me. I don't." The truth was Brandon did need a girl, but just not any girl. He needed one specific girl. He needed Callie. "I don't have time for a girl."

"B, what are you talking about? You have nothing but time right now. And I think a girl is just the distraction you need. I'm not saying to get into some hot and heavy relationship, but you should be dating. You're in the prime of your life. In ten years you're going to kick yourself for not playing the field more in high school."

Playing the field? His father clearly didn't know the lay of the land in high school anymore. He wasn't a jock, or a rich kid. He wasn't even the school's freaky music prodigy anymore. He was just some dork. Brandon was pretty sure he was going to spend the rest of high school in a dateless, girlfriendless, amish existence.

"What about that girl? She's cute." Brandon looked in the direction Mike was motioning. There was a girl at the next restaurant over setting up microphones on the outdoor stage. She was wearing a mini-skirt and crop top exposing her stomach and belly button ring. Her hair was half-up/half-down, and teased out.

"She's not interested." Brandon turned back to eat his food.

"How do you know? She doesn't even know you exist." Mike said chuckling a little.

"Exactly. She's not interest." Brandon retorted.

"Go over there and say hi."

"Dad, no. Just drop it, ok?" The feedback from the microphone system screeched a little, causing everyone at the four restaurants along this stretch of the pier to cover their ears.

Everyone looked over in the direction of the girl setting up the microphones, who was now visibly embarrassed and unable to make the noise stop. Brandon jumped up from his seat and ran over to where the girl was standing. Brandon looked at the equipment for a second, and reached for one of the dials on the amplifier nearest the microphone. Brandon turned the dial all the way to the left, and the noise stopped. The girl uncovered her ears and turned to look at Brandon.

"My hero! Thank you. I don't know what I'm doing. The person who normally sets this stuff up didn't show, so I'm trying to figure it out. I'm Lou." The girl said, with her arm outstretched.

Brandon, instead of politely shaking Lou's hand, simply held his arm up, pointing to the wrist brace. "Brandon."

"Well, it's nice to meet you Brandon. How do you know so much about sound equipment?" Lou asked.

"I play keyboard. Well, I used to." After a moment of silence, Brandon gave her a half smirk and said, "So, good luck." Brandon turns to walk back over to where Mike was still sitting eating his dinner.

"Hey, wait. Brandon, was it? We're looking for a keyboard player. The guy who didn't show up today was our keyboardist, and I'm pretty sure he isn't coming back. I have someone filling in for our gig tonight, but he just helping as a one-time favor. I don't suppose you would be interested?"

Brandon, again held up his arm, and pointing to his wrist brace gave Lou a snotty look, "I can't play anymore. I broke my hand and my wrist a couple of months ago, and can't really play like I used to."

"We're not looking for Bethoven, we just need someone who can carry the piano line for our songs. I sing, and my friend, Max, plays the guitar. Look, if you want to try it out, call me. No commitment, just see how everyone sounds together." With that, Lou took a Sharpie that was laying on the amp next to her and grabbed Brandon's uninjured hand. She bite the cap off the Sharpie, and on Brandon's palm she wrote her name and her phone number. She then gently blew on the palm she has just written on to keep the ink from smudging. "Bye, Brandon." Lou turned back to the stage and continued setting up, while Brandon walked back to his dinner staring at the girly writing on his hand.

"See! Not interested, huh!" Mike says as Brandon sat back down in front of his food. Brandon breathed a heavy sign, and shoved a few more fries in his mouth. Brandon just wanted to go home and feel sorry for himself again.

* * *

Mike took Brandon back home after dinner, and Brandon went right to his room without saying a word to anyone. Brandon laid on his bed, head on his pillow which was propped up against his headboard, throwing the tennis ball against the opposite wall and catching it in his bad hand.

Callie came up and stood in his doorway. "Back to tennis?"

"This is part of my physical therapy." Brandon replied without looking at her. The two teenagers stood there for a few minutes, the only sound was the one the tennis ball was making against the wall.

"How was dinner with your dad?" Callie asked trying to get some sort of conversation going.

Brandon didn't answer, he just kept throwing the ball against the wall. Eventually, Callie had enough, and leaned over and caught the ball.

"What are you doing? Give it back." Brandon said in a snotty tone, half way holding out his bad hand for Callie to give him the ball back.

Callie leaned over to give Brandon back the ball, when she noticed something on the palm of his other hand. "What's that?" Callie asked, motioning to Brandon's good hand.

"Nothing." Brandon replied, turning his hand over on the bed so that the palm was no longer visible. Callie grabbed his good hand to took a closer look.

"It looks like a phone number. It looks like a girl's phone number." Callie said, trying to tease Brandon.

"Yeah, I helped her set up an amp tonight when I was at dinner with my Dad. She has a band, and wanted me to come jam with them sometime." Brandon's head was cocked up looking at Callie who was casually tossing his tennis ball up in the air and catching it with one hand.

"You should call her." Callie said, still tossing the ball up in the air.

"Maybe." Brandon said looking away.

"Brandon, you have to move on. I have." And with that, Callie tossed the tennis ball back to Brandon which hit him on his chest and rolled onto the bed next to him, as she walked out of Brandon's room. Brandon, picking up the tennis ball placed it on his night stand and, grabbed his phone. He dialed the phone number written on his good hand, and waited for someone to answer. "Hi, this is Brandon, um, Brandon Foster. Is this Lou?"


	14. Chapter 14

"And her name is Lou?" Steph asked while helping Lena to get breakfast ready. This had been the first morning in three weeks that Steph had been at the house to help Lena get the kids out the door.

"Yes." Brandon said between bites.

"And she's a girl?"

"Yes." Brandon said in a snotty tone.

"Ok, ok. I have just never met a girl named Lou. How old is she?" Steph asks.

"Eighteen, I think."

"Does she go to school?" Lena joined in.

"Um, no. She got her GED when she was 16 so she could concentrate on her music. She wasn't really into school."

"I see." Lena had a hard time understanding people who "weren't into school." Lena had her doctorate, and would have stayed in school even longer if she could have. She loved school so much she became a teacher, and now a vice-principal.

"Look, I don't have to go. It's just a rehearsal. Their keyboardist quit on them at the last minute, and they are looking for a replacement. They probably don't want me anyway with this thing on my wrist." Brandon explained, holding up his bad wrist.

"It's a school night so I want you home by 7, but if you want to swing by their rehearsal after school, I don't see a problem with that." Steph was glad that Brandon was doing something that took him out of the house. He had been so depressed since the accident, and Steph was glad to see him getting back into music.

"Good Morning, slug-a-bug." Lena said as Callie came down the stairs. "Are you feeling alright?" Lena walked over to Callie and felt her forehead.

"Yeah, I think so. I haven't really been feeling 100% lately, but I think it's just a combination of exhaustion and too much caffeine. I have had so much school work…" Callie went on as she poured herself a cup of coffee.

"Then perhaps we should dial back on the caffeine." Lena said as she tried to take the cup of coffee away from Callie.

"After this cup? Please?" Callie begged.

Lena took the cup anyway. "How about some nice non-caffeinated tea? And we should probably mention this at your doctor's appointment today."

"That's today?" Callie asked, already thinking of ways to try to get out of it.

"Yes, so we'll leave right from school. Marianna, Jesus, Jude, you'll have to walk home today. Ok?" Lena asked while lining lunch bags up along the counter.

"Why is Callie going to the doctor?" Jude innocently asked. "Is she sick?"

"No, sweets." Steph explained. "It's more like a check-up." Steph cut her eyes over at Callie, who just gave Steph a small smirk in return.

"Can't Brandon drive us home?" Marianna asks.

"No, not today. He has a date." Steph said, trying to tease Brandon.

"It's not a date. It's a rehearsal." Brandon defended himself. "I have to get going. See you tonight."

Callie, trying not to care, watched as Brandon walk out the door. She told him to move on, she can't be jealous or hurt that he is.

* * *

Callie had never been to a gynecologist. Ever since she had entered the foster care system, her encounters with medical professionals had been limited to emergency room visits. She and Lena had arrived a little early, so they sat in the waiting room reading magazines until Callie's name was called. Callie hadn't even made it past the waiting room, and yet she was still mortified to be there.

After they ran the general series of "sexually active teenage girl" tests on Callie, which included a urine sample and drawing blood, they handed Callie a gown to put on. She hated the thought of taking off all her clothes, but there she sat on an examination table wearing an ugly, itchy paper towel. This was hard for Lena too. Being in this room brought back so many memories of the miscarriage just months earlier. As Lena and Callie sat there in silence, the doctor put her head in the door. "Hi Callie. I'm Dr. Hillcroft, I just need a few minutes with your mom. We'll be right back, ok?"

Callie nodded as Lena got up and followed Dr. Hillcroft out of the room.

Lena was now very worried. "Is something wrong?" Lena asked as she and the doctor huddled outside the door of the examination room.

"Yes, actually something is. You missed your last follow up appointment. Lena, you had an emergency hysterectomy. You can't just skip these appointments."

"I know. I'm sorry. Steph has been working extra shifts, and between having five teenagers and now this whole boyfriend thing with Callie, I just haven't had a free moment. I'll reschedule."

"Please do…before you leave here today. It really is important, Lena. How have you been feeling?"

"I've been feeling ok. Tired, but that comes with the territory, I suppose."

"Well, you look good. I'm going to grab Callie's chart, and I'll be right in." Dr. Hillcroft walked back down the hallway as Lena returned to the room where Callie was waiting for them.

"Everything ok?" Callie asked.

"Yes. The doctor will be right back. She's really great. You're going to like her."

Callie doubted that, but just nodded her head. She was so embarrassed, and really just wanted this whole experience to be over. She just wanted to get her prescription for birth control and go home. The doctor came back into the room, not quite as smiley as she had been just a moment before.

"Callie, I think maybe we should ask Lena to step into the hall for a few minutes."

"Is there something wrong?" Callie asked, very worried. Callie didn't have much experience with doctors, but any time one has asked her accompanying adult to leave the room, it generally ended in her and Jude getting moved to another foster home.

"I wouldn't say wrong. Let's talk first." The doctor motioned for Lena to step into the hall, forcing a smile on her face.

"No, I want her to stay." Callie trusted Lena. Lena wasn't like any of the abusive foster parents. If Callie was sick or needed medical attention, she wanted Lena to stay with her. Lena would know the right questions to ask.

"Are you sure, Callie?" the doctor asked.

Callie nodded, looking Lena in the eye. Callie was obviously scared, and Lena wanted to be there to comfort her daughter.

"Ok, well perhaps we should start with the reason you came in today. According to your intake sheet, you want to be put on the birth control pill today. Is that right?" The doctor asked Callie in a very matter-of-fact voice.

Callie looked at Lena as they both nodded their heads.

"Well, I'm not going to be able to do that."

"Why not?" Lena asked. Lena and Steph were banking on Callie being put on the pill so they could stop worrying about her and Wyatt. They knew the teens were having sex, and felt like every day Callie wasn't on the pill, they were just playing Russian roulette.

"Because Callie is pregnant." The doctor looked at the two as their eyes grew wide and their mouths dropped opened. They were both speechless, so the doctor took the opportunity to explain the test results. "Based on her levels, Callie is about 6 weeks along. I have a prescription for some prenatal vitamins for her. She should begin taking them immediately."

The doctor paused to let either of them ask any questions they might have. No one asked anything, so the doctor continued, "Callie, you haven't had any prenatal care until now, so I have put together some literature for you to read. Pregnancy has a lot of do's and don'ts so please read these." The doctor placed the pile of pamphlets on the counter. "It has important information for keeping you and the baby healthy."

Callie couldn't believe what she was hearing. She couldn't be pregnant. Besides Liam, which she had already resolved didn't count, Callie had only had sex once, and yes the condom broke, but she took the morning after pill. She about killed herself getting her hands on the morning after pill. How could she be pregnant?

"No, this is a mistake. I took the morning after pill." Callie blurted out.

"Callie, my staff ran the test three times to make sure. And, no birth control method is 100%, even the morning after pill. If you didn't take it according to the directions or in the proper time frame, it's possible it didn't work.

Again, with the directions. "It's a pill. I put it in my mouth and swallowed it with some water. How is it possible to screw that up?"

"Well, there is a right way and a wrong way to take that medication. It's important to take it according to the directions. That's why we don't let kids buy it. But, now that I know you took the morning after pill, I think maybe we should do an ultrasound to check on everything. On your way out, please make an appointment to get a scan in the next few weeks."

Callie and Lena started coming out of their shock. Lena looked at her daughter, and couldn't believe they were too late. Callie was pregnant. It was the woman's worst nightmare. She knew Steph would absolutely freak out when Lena told her what just happened.

The doctor finished her examination of Callie, including an internal which Callie had never had and wasn't expecting. "Ok, I will see you in a month." The doctor walked out of the room while Callie scrambled to get dressed. Neither she nor Lena had said a word to each other since receiving the news.

"I'm going to call your Mom and let her know what is going on. I'll meet you in the waiting room in a few minutes, ok?" Lena asked as Callie finished getting dressed. "I think it is a good idea for you to get a hold of Wyatt, and ask him to get to our house as soon as he can. We all obviously need to talk about this, and we will need to call Wyatt's mother in Indiana."

Callie just stood there. She didn't say anything. She didn't even acknowledge that Lena has just spoken. Callie was a wreck, and still in denial that she had a baby growing inside of her. And Wyatt…poor Wyatt. He was getting drug back into a situation he has nothing to do with. He was going to be in so much trouble. "No, enough." Callie thought. "Enough with the lies, enough with the secrets, enough trying to remember what everyone did and didn't know….enough." Callie had to tell them that Wyatt wasn't the father of this baby. She had to tell them that this was Brandon's baby. She knew this could ruin everything, but she couldn't let this happen to Wyatt.

Lena made her way down the hall. She took out her cell phone and hit Steph's name on her speed dial. "Steph, we have a problem…when can you come home?"


	15. Chapter 15

Callie, Jude, Marianna, Jesus, and Lena were sitting in at the kitchen table, eating dinner in silence. The only sound that could be heard was the sound of their forks hitting their Pier One Import ceramic dinner plates. Jude, Marianna, and Jesus had no idea why things were so tense, but they could tell from the moment that Lena and Callie came home that something was very wrong. As the family sat there, pretending to eat, Steph came bursting through the kitchen door, slamming it behind her.

"EVERYONE UPSTAIRS, NOW." The four children dropped their forks immediately and all scrambled to be the first one up the stairs. "Oh no, not you. You, park it." Steph screamed at Callie.

Callie walked over to the upholstered benches which lined the walls of the kitchen nook, and plopped down.

"How? How could you let this happen?" Steph paced back and forth, still screaming.

"Steph, breathe." Lena appealed to Steph from where she sat at the table.

"You are on probation, Callie. Probation!" Steph continued. "How do you think this is going to look to your PO?"

Callie just sat there, her eyes fixated on the pillow next to her.

"Ok, we all need to calm down." Lena got up from her seat and walked over to where Steph was pacing.

"I'm calm. She's the one ranting and raving like a lunatic." Callie said still staring at the pillow.

"Callie, you are in no position to be coping an attitude right now." Lena said in hopes of beating Steph to the punch.

As Steph and Lena stood in front of Callie with their arms crossed, the front door opened and closed. "Brandon, is that you?" Steph yelled, never taking her eyes off Callie.

"Yeah." Brandon responded, oblivious what is going on in the kitchen right now.

"Can you join us please?" Steph yelled back.

Brandon walked into the kitchen with his book bag still slung over his shoulder. "I just got back from that rehearsal I told you about this morning. What's up?" Brandon realized immediately that this didn't look good. Trying not to show the panic he was feeling seeing both his Moms standing over Callie, and Callie looking obviously upset about something, Brandon made his way over to the three women.

"We need to have a very sensitive conversation. Can you please keep your brothers and sister upstairs until we are done? Bedroom doors closed!" Steph said sternly.

"Sure. Is everything alright?" Brandon asked timidly, fishing for information but also genuinely concerned about Callie and the way this looked right now.

"No, not even close. We will speak with you and the rest of the kids about it in due time, right now we just need to get things settled with Callie." Steph responded as Lena stood there silent on the issue.

Brandon looked over at Callie, trying to gauge the severity of what was happening. He was trying to silently communicate with her, but she was giving him nothing back. Was she ok? Did Moms know about them? Had someone seen them kissing in his room the other night? Was she being sent away?

"Go, now!" Steph barked at Brandon as he slunk up the stairs to report the instructions he had been given to the rest of the children now cowering in their rooms.

"Ok," Lena started, "so, before Wyatt gets here, I think we should address the obvious. Callie, you are only six weeks along. You still have time to get an abortion, if that is what you want. This is your body, so it's your choice. While it certainly took both you and Wyatt to make this baby, and it is probably a good idea to talk to him about it if you do plan to get an abortion, he can't force you to do anything. Nobody can. This is completely your decision, and I just don't want you to feel pressured one way or another. And you know, we will support whatever decision you make."

Callie had already thought about getting an abortion. But then she remembered how awful it sounded when Kiara at Girls United told Callie about her abortion. What Callie was going through right now was rough, but she just didn't think she could go through what Kiara described. Callie was a tough kid, but she had her breaking point too. "I don't think that's an option for me." Callie choked out, not making eye contact with either woman.

With that, the doorbell rang. "That's probably Wyatt." Lena said as she made her way into the foyer to answer the door. Callie had barely warned Wyatt what he was walking into, and Callie wasn't sure how Wyatt was going to react. Wyatt could blow the top off this whole thing. Wyatt obviously knew that he and Callie hadn't had sex, ever, and he knew, or at least suspected, that Brandon and Callie had sex on Brandon's birthday. Wyatt sat down next to Callie on the bench. Callie looked him in the eye, silently apologizing for what was about to happen.

"So, Wyatt, looks like you and Callie are having a baby." Steph was calming down, or at least trying to. Still in her cop uniform, she stood with her arms crossed, shifting from foot to foot.

Wyatt didn't speak. He just looked over at Callie.

"We obviously have some things to talk about…all of us. First, we would like your mother's phone number in Indiana." Steph went on. "Also, Callie has a doctor's appointment in two weeks to get an ultrasound. You will be in attendance."

Wyatt still didn't speak. He just sat there. Callie couldn't tell what he was thinking. Callie's mind was racing a million miles an hour. She was trying to think of what she was going to tell Steph and Lena when Wyatt spilled the beans that it wasn't his baby.

Brandon had been sitting on his bed with his door closed, just as his mother had instructed him to do. He couldn't hear what was going on in the kitchen, and couldn't just sit there anymore. Brandon opened his bedroom door and crept down the stairs until he could hear voices. Brandon had missed the beginning of the conversation, and was trying to catch up.

"Also, you both will begin attending parenting classes at the Family Life Counsel. Babies require lots of attention and care. You two are barely able to keep yourselves alive, let alone a helpless baby." Steph continued to bark orders at Callie and Wyatt.

"Callie, Wyatt, you haven't said anything yet." Lena commented. Callie just looked at Wyatt, ready for him to blow this whole thing up.

"I'm sorry." Wyatt couldn't think of anything else to say. "I'll do whatever you guys want me to do."

That response did not satisfy Steph, but she realized that Callie and Wyatt were probably having just as hard a time with this as she was. "Well, let's start with your mother's phone number." Steph handed Wyatt a pad of paper and a pen. Wyatt jotted his mother's phone number onto the pad of paper and handed it back to Steph.

"Would you two please wait for us in the backyard while we call Wyatt's mother?" Steph asked.

Callie and Wyatt walked into the backyard and sat in the exact same position as they did the night of Jude's adoption party.

"Wyatt, I'm so sorry. You don't have to do this. We can just tell them…." Callie whispered to Wyatt.

"Callie, it's fine."

"No, it's not Wyatt. You got drug into this, and it's not fair. I'm going to tell them, I'm going to tell them that it's not your baby…"

"And then what? You can't tell them it's Brandon's baby. It's easier this way." Callie reached over and grabbed Wyatt's hand. Wyatt wanted to help Callie, he did. But his motives were not completely selfless. He always felt that when it came to their relationship, Callie was "one foot in, one foot out". Wyatt woke up every day wondering if this was the day Callie would leave him for Brandon. Wyatt couldn't compete with whatever Callie and Brandon shared. This was an insurance policy to keep Brandon away from Callie, and Callie with Wyatt. As Wyatt and Callie sat there, hands clasped, Callie resting her head on Wyatt's shoulder. After a few minutes just sitting there, Wyatt's phone started ringing. Wyatt retrieved the phone from his pocket and looked at the screen. "My mom…" Wyatt said.

"Do you think she's going to make you move back to Indiana?" Callie asked.

"I don't know. But we're going to find out. Hi Mom." Wyatt stood up and walked to the other side of the Foster's backyard.

Callie stood up and went back inside the house. Lena and Steph were sitting at the kitchen table. Steph was holding the cordless house phone in her hands, staring at it. They both looked over at Callie as she walked back in.

"Wyatt's talking with his mom. I just thought they could use a little privacy." Callie said timidly standing in front of the door.

"Come here." Steph said, placing the phone back on the table. Callie slowly and cautiously walked over to the table. Steph stood up and embraced Callie in a hug. "We are going to figure this out together, ok?" Steph stood there, hugging her daughter, not wanting to let go. After a minute or two, Callie returned the hug. The two broke away when they heard Wyatt come back into the house.

"What's up?" Callie asked as Wyatt walked towards the group.

"Well, she's pretty pissed, but she's not making me move back. Not right now, anyway, but she wants me to move out of Daphne's"

"Where are you going to go?" Callie asked. She felt so guilty. Not only was her lie roping Wyatt into claiming a child that wasn't his, but it cost him where he was living.

"Um, I actually have enough saved to put down a deposit on an apartment, and my mom's going to ask my dad to send me some money every month until I can start working full time and afford it on my own. That way once the baby is born, Callie and the baby can move in to the apartment with me." Wyatt explained.

"I don't know about that. We'll have to discuss it." Lena joined the conversation.

Brandon, having heard enough, tip toed back into his room and closed his door. Callie was pregnant. Brandon was pretty sure it was his child, but then why was Wyatt going along with this? Callie just told Brandon that she and Wyatt weren't having sex. Why would Wyatt put himself in the line of fire like this? And then it occurred to Brandon what Wyatt was doing. Wyatt was using this baby, Brandon's baby, to get closer to Callie.


	16. Chapter 16

Brandon lay awake holding the Anchor Beach t-shirt she had worn into his room that night. He had deliberately kept it from being laundered, so it still smelled like her. He was going to have a baby. The idea terrified him, overshadowed only by the thought that his foster sister, the one he was in love with, was the one having his baby. He needed to talk to Callie. He crept out of his room, and slowly opened Callie and Marianna's door. The room was dark, but the light from the hallway illuminated it just enough that he could make out Callie laying in bed. She was asleep, and looked so peaceful. A baby! How did this happen?

TWO AND A HALF WEEKS AGO

_Callie just stood there for a second, leaning against the door. "I….um….I just wanted to give you your birthday present while it was still your birthday." Callie pointed to Brandon's clock which now read 11:59. _

_"__What do you mean? You gave me my present at the party. You and Wyatt gave me that nice pullover from the San Diego Symphony." Brandon, still sitting at his piano bench, pointed to the pullover now draped across the pile presents on Brandon's floor._

_"__Yeah, that wasn't really your present. But, I didn't think I could give you this downstairs." Callie took a few steps into Brandon's room, so that they were only about ten feet apart and directly facing each other._

_"__Oh, ok. What is it?" Brandon got up from the piano bench, stuffing his hands in his pockets and shrugging his shoulders. _

_"__Me."_

Brandon just gave Callie a quizzical look, as Callie used one hand to swiftly pull his Anchor Beach t-shirt off her body. Brandon was right, she wasn't wearing a bra or shorts – or panties for that matter. Brandon froze in place, sure this was a dream. In the past months since Callie told Brandon it was over, he had many of these dreams. Certainly, this was one of them. But then Callie was touching the side of his face, and pulling his lips to hers. She placed a sweet, light kiss on his lips as he stared into her eyes dumbfounded. He couldn't say anything, he couldn't do anything, he just stood there.

"I'm sorry, this was a mistake…" was all Callie could choke out as she looked around to find where Brandon's Anchor Beach t-shirt had landed when she pulled it off a minute ago. As she turned her body to retrieve it, Brandon grabbed her arm and pulled her to him. He placed his lips on hers and, although his intention was to place a light, romantic kiss on her lips, he urges got the best of him, and he began to kiss her passionately. His mind was still foggy, and he still wasn't sure this was real, but in that moment, he didn't care.

He began running his hands over every part of her naked body he could reach as they kissed. Once he mustered the courage, he slipped his tongue into her mouth, and she moaned in delight.

"Oh my God, this is really happening." His mind raced as he tried to remember what it was like to kiss Callie. It had been months since he was allowed to touch her like this. He finally pulled back from the kiss to catch his breath. He stumbled backwards and fell to a seated position on his piano bench. He was breathing heavily, lips swollen, looking at this perfect, naked girl in front of him.

"You're so beautiful." Brandon couldn't think of anything else to say. Callie walked over to him, grabbed his hands, and placed them on her breasts.

"Happy Birthday, Brandon." She whispered as she pulled him back into a kiss and began pulling his clothing off his body. First, she pulled his open button down off his shoulders, and then pulled his navy blue t-shirt over his head. As they stood there, kissing, their bare chests touching, Brandon started to fiddle with the belt on his pants. Once he undid the belt and unbuttoned his jeans, Callie pulled back as Brandon stepped out of his jeans, breaking their kiss.

"Oh, no." Brandon thought. "It was too good to be true. She has changed her mind and it was going to be over before it began."

"Listen, if we are going to do this, there need to be some rules." Callie stood there with her hands on Brandon's waist, looking into each other's eyes, as she dictated how this was going to work.

"First, this is a one-time thing. Got it?"

Brandon couldn't speak. He just nodded rapidly as if he was a bobble head doll perched on the dashboard of some car.

"Second, this isn't about love or feelings. This is about sex. We aren't getting back together, I'm not cancelling my adoption, and I'm not going back into the foster care system just so you can be my boyfriend. I have a boyfriend. This is purely physical, and if you aren't ok with that, we need to stop now."

Brandon just looked at her. He didn't want to agree to that. This was so much more than sex to him. This was absolutely about feelings and love. He had thought of nothing more for the past months than getting back together with Callie. Every time he sees her he wants to hold her hand, wrap his arms around her body, and lie in the backyard under the stars and make promises to her. He could never agree for it to be just sex with Callie, that was insane. He had fallen in love with this girl the moment he met her, and it was never about sex. But, his hormone fueled seventeen year old brain couldn't process all of that in this moment, so all he could get out was a faint, "Ok."

"Third, things can't get weird. Once tonight is over, we walk away and act like nothing happened…..not just around other people, but around each other too. I mean it, Brandon, as soon as the sun comes up, we are back just being Callie and Brandon. We never speak of this again. Can you do that?"

"Yes."

"Ok, so we have a deal?"

"Yes." Truly, Brandon wasn't ok with any of those conditions. And if he had been thinking clearly, he wouldn't have agreed. But, Callie was standing in front of him completely naked, and she was more beautiful than he could have ever imagined. In that moment, he would have agreed to be the poster child for genital herpes if it meant he could touch her and kiss her again.

"Good, now where were we?" Callie reached her hand to Brandon's bedside table, and opened the small drawer at the top. She grabbed the first condom her fingers landed on, and closed the drawer. Brandon's eyes grew wide as she ripped open the wrapper, throwing it to the floor.

She handed the unwrapped condom to Brandon, and moved her hands down his sides to the top of his boxer shorts. The top was rough from where the material gathered around the elastic. She could see where the underwear popped out from his erection that was growing underneath the plaid material. In one gentle swift motion, Callie yanked Brandon's boxer shorts to his knees, and grabbed him. He was fully hard, and bigger than she had thought he would be.

Brandon's eyes rolled back into his head for the moment that she grabbed him, and he almost dropped the condom. She looked back into Brandon's eyes as he stood there frozen holding the condom between his thumb and finger.

"Um, I'm not an expert at this or anything, but I'm pretty sure it isn't going to work unless you actually put the condom on." Callie said motioning to the condom Brandon was still holding between his thumb and finger.

"Right, I was getting there." Brandon rolled the condom on. "Now what?" Brandon asked.

"Really? I thought you had done this before?" Callie said with a teasing, half smirk. And Brandon had done this before. He and Talya had had sex on a couple of awkward occasions, but it had never felt like this. Brandon took that as a challenge, and with that, grabbed Callie and lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist as they both leaned into one another to resume kissing. Brandon gently placed Callie on his bed, as he lay next to her. He so desperately wanted to tell her how amazing she was, and how much he loved her, but he knew that would break the rules and the deal would be off. So instead, he decided he needed to occupy his mouth so those words wouldn't accidently slip out. He leaned into her neck and began kissing his way down her neck to her collarbone. He continued down to her breasts. Callie moaned in obvious appreciate for how he was making her feel. He eventually climbed on top of her, and positioned himself. He looked into her eyes before pushing against her to be sure she was alright. She gave him a weak nod, and he began to slide in. She was tight, and the harder he had to push the more he worried he was hurting her. He kept his eyes fixed on her face the whole time, but she kept her eyes closed so he couldn't tell if she was in pain. Once he was fully inside her, she opened her eyes and let out a moan of ecstasy. Brandon smiled, glad to know that she was enjoying it as much as he was. "Oh, Callie…" was all he could say.

"Brandon, no talking." Callie whispered in Brandon's ear. "New rule."

Brandon began to thrust in and out of her, and watched her face as they both climaxed at the same time. Brandon began to turn soft, and he knew that it was over. Trying not to look disappointed that his one-time with Callie had come to an end, he pulled out of Callie and covered her with his blanket. He walked over to his garbage can, and removed the condom. He tied if off, and as he discarded it he noticed it looked funny. He reached back into the garbage can to retrieve it, and realized what had happened. He had to tell her. With the condom still in his hand, he turned to Callie who was curled up under his blanket where he had left her, but something was different. Callie was crying. Her cries were not audible, but the steady stream of tears running down her face was unmistakable. She was obviously already upset, and this could wait. Brandon dropped the condom back in his trash can and turned back towards his clothes. He found his boxers and slipped them back on. He walked over to where she was laying on the bed, and knelt down in front of her.

"Hey, are you ok? Did I hurt you?" She looked up at him, as her eyes met his. She shook her head, and looked back down as she tucked her head into her body and curled up into the fetal position. "Do you want your shirt?"

"You mean your shirt?" Callie said with a slight smile.

"It's yours now. You can keep it." Brandon retrieved the Anchor Beach shirt she had worn into his room from his floor, and walked back over to Callie. "Sit up." Callie held Brandon's blanket with one arm against her upper body, covering her breasts. Brandon realized that she was becoming self-conscious of being naked in front of him, so Brandon, never letting his eyes leave her face, slipped his shirt back over Callie's head, and held it out as she pushed her arms through the arm holes. "Looks better on you anyway."

"I should get back to my room," Callie said as she tried to dart up from where she was sitting on Brandon's bed. Brandon jumped in front of her. "Brandon, you know the rules. We had a deal." Callie said avoiding eye contact.

"I'm not trying to break the rules or go back on our deal, but I'm not just going to let you go back to your bed crying. Come on. Stay here tonight." Brandon led Callie back to his bed, and pulled the covers back so she could climb in. Callie just stood there looking at the space she had just crawled out of. "I won't make you talk about what we just did, or tell me why you're crying. Promise. Just lay down. Please."

Callie climbed back in, and let Brandon pull the covers back over her body. Brandon, leaving the door locked, turned off his light, and climbed in next to Callie. He gently tugged on the end of the sleeve of the shirt Callie was wearing. He placed a soft, sensual kiss to Callie's bare shoulder. "Night, Callie."

"Brandon, that wasn't part of the deal."

"Shhhh. Go to sleep. The sun isn't up yet."

Brandon wrapped his arm around Callie, and they both fell asleep almost instantly. The next morning, Brandon was awakened by the sun streaming through his window, hitting him in the face. He took a deep breath in, and smelled Callie's wonderful scent. His lips instantly curled up into a smile, and he rolled over into the empty space next to him. His eyes immediately shot open, and in the space Callie had been sleeping just hours earlier, lay his Anchor Beach t-shirt Callie had been wearing the last time he saw her.

* * *

Brandon stood in Callie's doorway watching her sleep, holding that same Anchor Beach t-shirt and remembering that night. Brandon's eyes wandered over to the window next to Callie's bed, and he noticed that the sun was starting to come up. He walked over to Callie's sleeping body which contained his baby, gently kissed her forehead so he didn't wake her, and left, closing the door and returning to his room.


	17. Chapter 17

It had been a week since the news had been dropped that their teenage daughter was pregnant. Steph and Lena had explained it to the rest of the children in the home, and everyone seemed to take it well. Jude knew where babies came from, and the thought of someone doing that with his sister grossed him out. Marianna wanted a girl, and Jesus wanted to be sure that everyone knew that the baby was not moving into his room. Brandon remained silent. He was closest in age to Callie, and Steph thought that Brandon probably realized how close he and Talya came to being in to this exact situation. Steph was glad that Brandon wasn't dating anyone right now…one less thing to worry about.

"I hate this bed." Step said climbing in beside Lena. Lena had her side of the bed raised up, and was reading one of the baby books she had bought when Steph and Lena had decided to try to get pregnant.

"It's not that bad." Lena replied. "Sharon meant well."

"Whatcha reading?" Steph asked.

"In one of these baby books there is a chapter about open adoption."

"Ok, do you know something about Callie's adoption that I don't? Have they found Robert Quinn?

"What? Oh, no. No, I was thinking….what if we adopted Callie and Wyatt's baby?" Lena looked over at Steph.

Steph just sat there, shocked. When the miscarriage ended in Lena having an emergency hysterectomy because she almost hemorraged to death, Steph thought the issue of them having baby had been put to rest.

"I'm sorry, what?" Steph replied without thinking.

"You said it yourself. Callie and Wyatt are still kids. They can't raise a baby, at least not right now. And, with Callie's adoption still pending, Callie could technically be sent back into the system at any time, or God forbid, back to juvie. The baby would, more than likely, be put into the system too."

"Uh huh."

"So, what if Callie and Wyatt signed their parental rights over to us? We could be the parents, but they could see the baby anytime they wanted, they just wouldn't have to raise it. That way it wouldn't seem like they were giving their baby away. They could still be a part of the baby's life."

Steph was just coming to terms with losing their baby, and getting her marriage to Lena back on track. "Are you sure you're doing this for the right reasons?" Steph asked gingerly.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean, are you sure you're not doing this to replace the baby we lost?"

"No. No, of course not. No, this has nothing to do with that. I just thought this would be a solution for everyone. Callie and Wyatt don't have to put their lives on hold, and we were planning on having a baby anyway. The timing is kinda perfect."

"Lena, I'm not sure this is a good idea."

"Ok, I was just…" Lena closes the book, puts it on her bedside table and turned off her light. Lena lowered the head of her side of the bed, and rolled over away from Steph to go to sleep. "Night."

"Lena…"

"What?"

"Let me think about it, ok?"

"Ok."

* * *

Brandon layed on his bed, throwing the tennis ball against the wall and catching it with his bad hand. Brandon hadn't felt like being around people lately. Since he didn't have rehearsal with Lou's band after school today, Brandon came home, went right up to his room and closed his door.

"Hey man." Jesus came barging into Brandon's room.

"Knock much?" Brandon barked at Jesus, never taking his eyes off the tennis ball he was still bouncing against the wall opposite his bed.

"Moms called. They're trying to get a hold of you. They're at that doctor's appointment with Callie, and Mom needs you to call her." Jesus told Brandon. Brandon had heard his phone ringing a few times that afternoon, but he didn't want to talk to anyone so he just let it roll to voicemail.

"Why?"

"I don't know. I think they need you or something. Just call them back."

Did that mean that Callie told them? Was something wrong with Callie or the baby? Were they calling to tell him he was grounded for life for getting Callie pregnant?

Brandon stopped throwing the tennis ball and grabbed his phone. He dialed his mother's cell phone number, and waited for her to answer.

"Mom, hey, Jesus said you were trying to get a hold of me? Is everything ok?"

"Everything is fine. But, Callie's appointment has been pushed back, so can you please order a pizza for you and the other kids tonight. We're going to grab something on the way back, but I know you guys must be starving. There's a couple of twenties in the junk drawer downstairs that you can use."

"Sure. I'll take care of it."

"Thanks, love you, B." And with that, Steph hung up.

Brandon had actually felt a twinge of relief when he thought that his moms knew. That they knew he and Callie had sex. That they knew that she was carrying his baby. Now that he realized this whole baby charade was still going, Brandon dropped his phone back on his night stand, grabbed the tennis ball, and resumed throwing it against the wall.

"Hey, did you call Mom?" Jesus helped himself to Brandon's room again.

"Yes, and the next time you barge into my room without knocking, I'm going to back over your phone with my car."

"What is your problem? You have been impossible to be around for weeks. I get that you've got problems, but we all do. I mean, look at Callie, she's going to have a baby."

"Go away, Jesus."

"Whatever man. You're a jerk." Jesus turned to exit Brandon's room, and was pulling the door closed when Brandon, still throwing the tennis ball against the wall, spoke.

"It's mine."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Callie's baby. It's mine. I'm the father."

"How did your baby get inside of Callie?"

Brandon caught the ball and held it, glaring at Jesus as if pointing out the ridiculousness of his question.

"I know that part, but I thought things were over between you and Callie"

"It was a one-time thing."

"So, then why do Moms think Wyatt's the baby's father?"

"Because that's what Callie told them."

"And you're just going to let Wyatt take the fall for you? Way to be a man!" Jesus said as walked out Brandon's door.

Brandon knew Jesus was right. Regardless of what Callie had done or said, Brandon knew he had to step up and take responsibility for the life he had helped to create. When Callie and Moms get home, Brandon was going to come clean.


	18. Chapter 18

_Brandon knew Jesus was right. Regardless of what Callie had done or said, Brandon knew he had to step up and take responsibility for the life he had helped to create. When Callie and Moms get home, Brandon was going to come clean._

"I still don't see it." Wyatt sat at the kitchen table in front of his styrofoam box of Mexican food they had picked up on the way home.

"Ok, last time." Callie walked behind Wyatt and pointed to the small ultrasound picture he was holding. "There's the head, that's the body, and that little speck is its heartbeat."

"If you say so. It just looks like a blob to me." Wyatt handed the picture back to Callie as he took a bite of his food. "Oh, wait. Here." Wyatt reached into his back pocket and pulled out a wad of crumpled dollar bills.

"What's this? Lena asked as she took the stack of money.

"For the medical bills. I'm sure it's not cheap." Wyatt responded.

"Wyatt, that is very considerate of you, but Callie is our daughter, we will pay for her medical care." Lena handed the money back to Wyatt, and took another bite of her burrito.

"So Wyatt, how is your new apartment?" Steph asked as she picked at her taco salad.

"It's good, empty. My mom's flying into town next week to help me get some furniture. Which reminds me, actually, she was wondering if she should start looking for baby furniture. I know you had said you weren't sure you were comfortable with Callie and the baby moving in with me after the baby's born…"

"Yeah, that's actually something Lena and I wanted to talk to you guys about. We were wondering if you guys had thought about adoption." Steph asked, as Lena looked on surprised these words were coming out of Steph's mouth.

"You mean placing the baby up for adoption?" Callie asked.

"Well, sort of. We were wondering if you would be interested in the idea of me and Mama adopting the baby. It would be an open adoption, of course. You guys could see the baby whenever you wanted, and still be a part of the baby's life, but just not have to be the parents."

Callie and Wyatt just looked at each other, not knowing what to say.

"We could do it as a private adoption. I asked the attorney who is currently working on Callie's adoption about it, and he said it's just a bunch of paperwork. As long as you guys sign off saying you want to place the baby with us, it should breeze right through the courts."

"I don't know." Wyatt looked at Callie who was visible upset by the suggestion. "I think that's probably something Callie should decide." Wyatt, knowing this wasn't really his baby, didn't think he should be weighing in on this decision.

"Well, actually, we would need both your signatures, since you are both the parents." Lena corrected Wyatt. "In California, you have to have the signature of all known parents in order to place a baby for adoption."

"I'll do whatever you want me to do." Wyatt said looking at Callie.

Callie was caught off guard by her mothers' suggestion. She certainly didn't plan on getting pregnant right now, but over the past few weeks since she had found out she was having a baby, she had been getting excited about being a mother. Her mother was such a good mom, she looked forward to sharing some of the same traditions with this baby.

"You don't have to decide right now. You can't even sign the papers until the baby is born, so you have plenty of time to think about it. Please just know that the offer is there." Lena said turning back to her food.

"Hey, can I talk to you guys?" Brandon said as came down the stairs, knowing his mothers had were home. Brandon caught Wyatt's eye as he walked into the kitchen, and stood there glaring at him. "Oh, hey Wyatt. I didn't know you were here."

"Yeah, Callie had that ultrasound thing today, so I went with her. But, I should probably get home. Thank you for dinner."

"Sure, anytime." Steph said, finishing up her salad.

"I'll walk you out." Callie got up from her seat and walked out of the kitchen with Wyatt.

"Did you need something, B?" Steph asked as she and Lena began to clean up the take-out boxes and load the dishwasher.

Brandon sat down at Callie's seat. He looked down at her place, and saw a small stack of black and white pictures. He picked up the one on top and brought it up to his face. Brandon smiled realizing he was looking at a picture of his baby. As Brandon sat there silently looking at the picture, Callie walked back into the kitchen.

"Those are pictures of the baby from the ultrasound today." Callie told Brandon when she saw what he was looking at. "See, that's the…."

"Head, and that's the body,…" Brandon continued, tracing his finger along the picture.

"and that little speck is its heartbeat." Callie finished.

Brandon and Callie's eyes met, and they stood there looking at each other. Brandon handed the picture back to Callie, and looked up at his moms taking a deep breath. It was now or never.

"There's something I think you guys need to know about Callie and the baby." Brandon started to say.

Both Lena and Steph turned around surprised Brandon was bringing this up. Ever since they had told him that Callie was pregnant, Brandon had been very quiet about the subject. "Ok, and that is…?"

Brandon looked over at Callie who had a clear look of panic on her face not knowing what Brandon was going to say. Brandon opened his mouth to confess to being the baby's father and tell his mothers what he and Callie had done.

"Wyatt and I will sign the papers." Callie spit out before Brandon could say anything.

"What?" Lena asked.

"We'll sign the papers so you and Steph can adopt the baby."

Brandon stood there speechless. Lena squealed with delight and bounced over to hug Callie. Steph stood there smiling at the excitement of her wife, and watched as Lena and Callie hugged each other in the middle of the kitchen. Brandon finally found his voice.

"What is she talking about?" Brandon asked his mothers.

"Well, B. We have offered to adopt Callie and Wyatt's baby…," Steph began to explain.

"Adopt? Like legally adopt? Where the baby will be my brother or sister?" Brandon clarified.

"Yes. And Brandon, you are the oldest. I really need you to step up and set an example for your younger brothers and sisters. This will be an adjustment for all of us. Ok?" Steph pleaded with her oldest son.

And like that, Brandon lost his courage. All he could do was stand there, staring at the stack of ultrasound pictures on the kitchen counter, and nod his head as the women in the kitchen began to make plans.

* * *

Late that night, Brandon sat at his keyboard using the index finger on his good hand to quietly plunk out the notes to one of the first songs Brandon ever learned. His door flew open, and he whipped around see to Callie standing in his room.

"What the hell did you think you were doing down there?" Callie asked.

"Telling the truth."

"You almost ruined everything. I've got this, Brandon."

"You've got this? You think you have this? You're pregnant with my child, and you are using Wyatt to cover for you by extorting his feelings for you. How much longer do you think you can keep this up?" Brandon yelled at a whisper, not interested in hearing her congratulate herself for this mess she had created.

"Brandon, stay out of it. Your moms are going to adopt the baby, and we can all go back to our lives and pretend this never happened."

"Is that what you want? To pretend that night never happened?" Brandon asked, turning back around to face his keyboard.

"It's not about what I want, Brandon. It's about what this baby needs. And if there is one thing I'm sure of, it's that this baby needs a family."

With that, Brandon slapped his headphones on his head and began playing his keyboard. Callie took that as her cue to go back to her room. She dropped something onto Brandon's bed in the spot she had placed his Anchor Beach t-shirt that night weeks ago, and walked out of Brandon's room closing the door behind her. When Brandon was sure Callie had left his room, he removed his headphones and got ready for bed. He climbed into his bed, and beside him was the ultrasound picture he had been admiring in the kitchen earlier that night. Brandon lay in bed, looking at the picture of his baby, and wishing that the baby's mother was laying beside him.


	19. Chapter 19

"So, let me get this straight? We get organic, salt-free, oil-free, taste-free popcorn, and she gets double chocolate chunk brownie ice cream?" Jesus asked, holding the bowl of popcorn on his lap. It was the weekly family moving night, and the moms along with Marianna, Jude, Jesus, Callie, and Wyatt sat in the living room of the Foster's home.

"Callie is eating for two, Jesus. She was craving chocolate." Lena explained.

"Ok, then how come Wyatt gets ice cream too?" Jesus persisted.

"Because he's a guest."

"Not with as much as he's been around lately. I'm waiting for you to move a bed into Brandon's room for him." Jesus joked.

Wyatt had been at the Fosters every day after school since the day they found out that Callie was pregnant. Wyatt knew the baby wasn't his, but still felt a certain obligation to Callie. He wanted to take care of her and the baby. And truthfully, they had been trying so hard to convince everyone that Wyatt was the baby's father, he was starting to feel like he was.

"I can't believe how big your belly has gotten." Wyatt remarked to Callie as they ate their ice cream.

"Thanks, Wyatt. You really know how to make a girl feel special." Callie retorted.

"I can't believe you guys didn't find out what it is. How are we supposed to pick out a name or get the baby's room ready if we don't know if it's a girl or a boy?" Marianna chimed in.

"I left it up to the moms." Callie defended herself, shrugging her shoulders.

"There are so few surprises left in life, we wanted to wait until the baby is born to find out what it is. Besides, as long as we pick a girl name and a boy name, we should be covered." Lena joked back with Marianna.

"That reminds me. We are renovating the part of the attic closest to Brandon's room for the baby's room. So, there will be a lot of construction workers going in and out of the house over the next few weeks." Steph took the opportunity to explain.

"But, Marianna brings up a good point. Callie, Wyatt, do you want to help name the baby?" Lena asked.

Wyatt just looked at Callie. He wasn't sure he was allowed to help make decisions about the baby. He didn't want to overstep any boundaries.

"Sure. Do you have any names you like so far?" Callie asked.

"There were a couple. We like Ian for a boy, or Sophia for a girl." Lena said.

Just then, Brandon came bounding down the stairs. He was dressed in a t-shirt, jacket, and jeans.

"A little over-dressed for family movie night, aren't you?" Steph directed towards Brandon.

"I have a date." Brandon replied.

"With Lou? You two have been seeing a lot of each other lately. Is it getting serious?" Steph asked, knowing Brandon wouldn't answer. "When do we get to meet her?"

"Soon."

"We're talking about baby names. So far Mama likes Ian for a boy and Sophia for a girl. You know since no one bothered to find out what the baby is." Marianna said glaring at the moms. "Wanna weigh in?"

"I don't care. Name the baby what you want." Brandon spat back.

"Ok, B. That's a little harsh." Steph corrected him. Brandon stood there, a little embarrassed at how he had reacted , and not wanting to be asked too many questions about his reaction.

"I like Caleb." Brandon sheepishly said, trying to sound less harsh. He had actually thought about what they would name the baby, and it occurred to him that Caleb had both his and Callie's name in it.

"That's not bad for a boy." Lena replied.

"Ouch. Ouch." Callie says, putting her ice cream bowl down.

"Callie, are you alright?" Steph asked sitting up in her chair.

"Yeah, the baby just kicked really hard."

"May I?" Lena asked, her hands hovering over Callie's belly.

"Yeah, of course." Callie responded. Lena put her hands on Callie's belly as the baby kicked. Lena gasped in delight, and reached across Callie to grab Wyatt's hands.

"Wyatt, feel this." Lena said as she placed Wyatt's hands on Callie's belly where the baby was kicking. Even Wyatt sat there in awe of the little nudges hitting the palm of his hand through Callie's belly. Callie sat there looking uncomfortably at Wyatt until he caught on and removed his hands.

"I want to feel." Marianna whined. Marianna jumped up and placed her hands on Callie's belly. "Oh my God. That is so cool."

"Jude, you want to feel?" Callie asked, not wanting Jude to feel left out.

Jude got up and Marianna placed Jude's hand on Callie's belly where the baby was kicking. Jude laughed.

"Brandon, do you want to feel the baby?" Lena asked, with her hands still on Callie's belly.

"No. No, thanks." Brandon replied.

"Well, it seems like the baby likes the name Caleb. If it is a boy we are going to have to really consider that." Lena said, winking at Brandon.

"I'm going to be late. I'll see you later." Brandon said, trying to make a break for it.

"Wait, B. Some of our friends are throwing us a baby shower at the house next month. We would like you all to be here for it." Steph explained.

"Mom, I don't want to go to a baby shower." Brandon whined.

"This baby is your brother or sister, and we would like everyone to be there to support the family." Steph replied.

"And of course, we want Callie and Wyatt there too." Lena said, wanting the two to feel included.

"Ok." Callie said, looking at Wyatt.

"Can I go now?" Brandon asked.

"Home by curfew." Steph said.

"Have fun." Lena yelled as Brandon headed out the door.

"But not too much fun." Steph followed up with as the door slammed shut.

Brandon got into his car and started the ignition. He suddenly didn't want to go on this date. He wasn't in the mood anymore, but he liked Lou. She was a cool girl, and he didn't want to stand her up. He forced himself to put the car into gear, and tried to convince himself that he would have fun tonight as he drove to the restaurant where he was meeting Lou.

* * *

"I thought you said you were good at this?" Lou asked as she watched Brandon hold his injured arm in the air, and clean up milk off the floor with a wad of paper towels in his good hand.

"Hey, it's not as easy as it looks." Brandon replied.

As Brandon was cleaning up the floor, Steph came in from grocery shopping with Callie and Wyatt in tow.

"Hey, B!" Steph said while putting a grocery bag on the island.

"B?" Lou asked.

"It's short for Brandon." Brandon replied.

"I figured. I know I'm not a smarty-pants like you, but I do know the alphabet." Lou replied, winking at Brandon with a coy smile on her face.

"Good to know." Brandon flirted back with Lou.

Steph cleared her throat. "Hi. I'm Steph. Brandon's mom."

"Oh, hi. I'm Lou, Brandon's…"

Lou looked up at Brandon, who averted his gaze, checking to see if Callie was paying attention to this conversation. Steph caught on to the tension, and spoke up to end the awkward moment.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Lou."

"Hi, I'm Callie, and this is my boyfriend Wyatt." Callie said, extending her hand to Lou and glancing over at Brandon to gauge his reaction. Lou couldn't help but look at Callie's protruding belly as she shook Callie's hand.

"Callie is Brandon's sister." Steph chimed in.

"Foster sister." Both Callie and Brandon said in unison. Steph looked at the two quizzically, and then over at Wyatt.

"So, what do you two have planned for today?" Steph directed the question towards Lou and Brandon.

"Well, Brandon is trying to convince me that he makes some kind of amazing pancakes, but so far all he has done is drop an egg on the floor, knock the bowl off the counter, and spill some milk." Lou replied, trying to joke with Brandon.

"It's not that easy to make pancakes with this thing on my wrist." Brandon joked back.

"Well, take it off. The doctor said at your last appointment that you could keep it off for longer periods of time." Steph said.

Truth be told, ever since his last doctor's appointment, Brandon had been babying his wrist more than he ever had. Brandon knew that the doctor would soon decide if Brandon had made maximum medical improvement, and Brandon didn't want to face the reality that this could be it for the rest of his life.

"Right, sure." Brandon took his wrist brace off and flung it onto the kitchen counter. Brandon continued mixing ingredients as Steph, Callie, Wyatt, and Lou made polite small talk in the kitchen. All of a sudden the frying pan Brandon had been using to make the pancakes slammed on to the floor, attracting the attention of everyone in the room.

"B, are you ok?" Steph asked making her way over to Brandon and carefully reaching to pick up the pan off the floor.

"Um, yeah. I just burned myself a little." Brandon replied looking at this hand.

"Let me see." Steph said, and putting the pan in the sink, turned on the cold water. Brandon held his injured hand up to his mother. "I don't see anything, where?"

Brandon pointed to the tips of his thumb and forefinger. The burn was so minor that it didn't even leave a mark, but Brandon could feel the burn still stinging on his skin.

"And you felt it?" Steph asked. Brandon just nodded his head, still looking at this hand. "B, that's good news."

Brandon, still in his trance, stood there looking at his bad hand. Steph pulled Brandon into a hug while Lou, Callie, and Wyatt tried to process what was going on. Callie was the first to catch up.

"You have felling back in those fingers? Brandon, that's…" Callie moved from where she was standing to give Brandon a hug, when she was cut off by Lou.

"That's amazing!" Lou jumped up from the stool she was sitting in, and threw her arms around Brandon's neck. Brandon placed his arms around Lou's waist, and returned the hug, smiling. Callie watched as Lou pulled back out of her embrace with Brandon, and planted a long, passionate kiss on Brandon's lips. Callie didn't want to look, but she couldn't stop herself. When Callie saw Lou slip her tongue into Brandon's mouth, Callie couldn't take it anymore and fled out of the kitchen before anyone else could see how visibly upset she was. Callie wanted to rip the lips off Lou's face.

"Hey, are you alright?" Wyatt called after Callie, grabbing her arm as they reached the living room.

"Yeah, I'm great." Callie said, as she pulled Wyatt into a kiss. Wyatt knew where this was coming from. He knew this was just part of what he had signed up for, but it hurt just the same. Wyatt really loved Callie, but in this moment, he knew Callie didn't love him – not like that…and never would. But Wyatt kissed Callie back, playing the part he had been recruited for.


	20. Chapter 20

**I know, everyone's frustrated with Brandon and Callie. So, hope these small spoilers help everyone get through the next few chapters. So, remember, Callie's always going to be a flight risk. Soon we are going to have a Brallie Baby, and like in life, a baby changes everything. And we need the signatures of both known parents to place a baby for adoption. Is Wyatt a known parent? Enjoy chapter 20, and if you can hang in there for a few more chapters, we are close to what you are all waiting for.**

* * *

"Callie, Callie, wake up." Callie was pulled out of her slumber by a familiar little voice. "Callie, we're leaving for school, and Lena told me to wake you up and stand here until you actually get out of the bed."

Callie opened her eyes, and saw Jude standing in front of her with his book bag on his back.

"Uhhhh…." Was all Callie could get out as she closed her eyes again.

"Come on, Callie. I have to go. Get up." Jude pleaded with her.

Callie opened her eyes to see Jude standing in the same spot. She lifted her head off the pillow and looked around at the sunlight filled bedroom. Callie rocked herself up to a sitting position on her bed, still visibly groggy. "I'm enormous."

Jude laughed. "Kinda."

"Thanks buddy."

"Was Mom this big when she was pregnant with me?"

"Bigger." Callie teased. Things had been somewhat strained between Callie and Jude lately. With Jude being adopted without her, no real progress being made on her adoption since they couldn't find Robert Quinn, and her being pregnant, Callie and Jude spent a lot of time apart from each other.

"We're leaving. Sharon is downstairs getting everything ready for the baby shower tomorrow, so the kitchen is a mess."

"Did you eat some breakfast?" Callie asked, still trying to take care of Jude when she could.

"Sort of. I grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl. I'll eat lunch in a little while. I'll be fine."

It made Callie think of all the foster homes that wouldn't feed the siblings breakfast. They would have to wait to get their free hot lunch at school on those days. It made Callie feel badly to think that Jude was in that position again, even for a day.

"Ok, have a good day at school, bud."

"Nope! Lena said to make sure you were out of your bed before I left." Jude extended his hand to Callie. "Come on, up." Jude pulled Callie out of the bed.

"Ok, I'm up now. You can go. Love you."

"Love you too." Jude left Callie's room and went downstairs.

When Callie was walking back to her room from the bathroom, she heard the front door close. Everyone had left, and while she knew that she was supposed to be doing her work, she was so tired. Callie flopped back into her bed, and closed her eyes. A few more minutes wouldn't hurt.

Callie had been given permission to spend the remainder of her pregnancy at home. Lena would bring home Callie's assignments, and Callie would do them during the day when everyone was at work and school. It got a little lonely at times, but Anchor Beach didn't want a pregnant teenager walking around their halls, and Callie didn't want to be a pregnant teenager walking around their halls. Really, it was win-win.

When Callie opened her eyes back up, it was 10:30. She knew Steph and Lena would kill her if they knew she had slept in. Callie got out of bed, and went downstairs. Jude was right, the place was a mess. There were mint green and yellow party favors and decorations strewn all over the kitchen. The smell of coffee was in the air, which meant Sharon must have made a second pot of coffee after everyone left this morning. Callie hadn't had coffee in months, and it smelled so good. Callie tip toed around the kitchen looking for Sharon. She was nowhere to be seen. Callie grabbed a mug off the shelf, much as she had done her first morning in the Foster's home, and tip toed over to the coffee maker. There was half a pot of coffee in the carafe, and although Callie knew she shouldn't be drinking coffee, one cup wasn't going to hurt. Callie lifted the carafe up and tilted it towards the cup when she heard someone speak.

"Moms are going to kill you, you know?"

Callie turned around and saw Brandon standing in the doorway between the kitchen and the living room.

"Not if you don't tell them." Callie jokingly replied as Brandon walked over to her.

"Come on, it's bad for the baby." Brandon said reaching for the carafe, settling it back in its rightful place in the coffee maker.

"Please. One cup…?" Callie begged.

"How about some orange juice?"

"Mmmmmm."

Brandon walked over to the refrigerator and poured orange juice in Callie's mug. Callie took a sip, and looked up at Brandon.

"Yummy." Callie remarked.

"See, just as good as coffee."

"Mmm. Yeah." Callie replied sarcasticly.

Callie and Brandon stood at the kitchen counter, mere inches from each other. This was the first time the pair had been alone together in a room in months. They had been avoiding each other, Callie occupied with Wyatt and the baby, and Brandon occupied with piano and Lou. Brandon glanced down at Callie's belly, which seemed to get bigger by the day.

"Do you want to…? Callie asked pointing to her belly.

"Is it ok? I mean, you don't mind?" Brandon hesitantly answered.

"No, everyone else does." Callie replied laughing.

Brandon reached down and placed his hand gently on to top of Callie's belly. He was surprised at how hard her belly was. It was as if he were touching a basketball.

"The baby's not moving right now." Callie explained so Brandon wouldn't be disappointed.

"Sleeping in, like its mother?" Brandon joked back.

"Something like that, yeah. What are you doing home?"

"I forgot my sheet music for my lesson with the grim reaper. My audition tapes are due to the colleges I'm applying to next week, so I'm getting some extra lessons. I'm still catching back up." Brandon spoke to Callie with ease, and it was comfortable. Brandon kept his hand on her belly the whole time, almost absentmindedly.

"Hey doll, you finally up? Sharon's screeching voice filled the kitchen as she walked in on Brandon and Callie's conversation. Brandon, realizing how this looked, immediately removed his hand from Callie's belly and jumped back.

"Yeah, I didn't mean to fall back to sleep, I guess I'm just really tired." Callie explained.

"That's ok. Just don't tell your moms I let you sleep in. What are you doing here, handsome?"

"Oh, I forgot my music." He looked over at Callie, and caught her gaze one more time. He regretted that their moment was over. "I was just leaving." Brandon grabbed his sheet music off one of the upholstered benches and ran out the door.

"How are you feeling, doll? Sharon asked. "You have really…."

"I know, I'm huge." Callie answered back.

"So was Steph when she was pregnant with Brandon. I told her to make sure the doctor did one last check before she left the hospital to make sure she didn't have a stowaway." Sharon laughed.

"But, Brandon was the cutest baby. He had this little round, chubby face, and squirmy little body. I used to wish Steph had more children, but then she adopted you kids. And that's even better." Sharon looked up at Callie who was leaning against the counter drinking her orange juice out of her mug. "I bet you were a cute baby."

"I don't really know. I mean, there were pictures of me when I was a baby, but when my mom died and my dad, I mean Donald, went to prison, all of our stuff went into storage. I haven't seen it since." Callie replied.

"Well, you are certainly a gorgeous young lady, so I'm sure you were a beautiful baby." Sharon tried to keep from putting her foot in her mouth. "And Wyatt's a good looking guy. This baby should be all set in the looks department." Callie stood there trying to imagine what her baby was going to look like. Would it have Brandon's green eyes? Would the baby have her button nose?

"You know, I owe you a thank you." Sharon drew Callie out of her thoughts.

"For what?" Callie asked, somewhat disbelieving that anyone owed her a thank you.

"For letting my daughter and Lena adopt this baby. When Lena lost the baby last year, I didn't think they would survive it. Their marriage immediately went into the toilet, and I was sure they were going to get a divorce. Steph went out of her way to not be home and avoid Lena, and I knew that neither one was really dealing with the issue….they were just taking their greif out on each other. But then, when you offered to let them adopt this baby, it was as if had never happened. I could immediately tell how happy they were, and that things were finally going to go back to normal. We all have you to thank for that…and Wyatt. What you and Wyatt are doing is so selfless, Callie. I know it can't be easy giving up your baby, but you have such strength and wisdom, you can see that it is what's best for the baby, and what's best for you. Callie, I admire what you and Wyatt are doing so much."

Callie didn't know what to say. She just stood there and nodded. Sharon walked over and hugged Callie, trying not to squish her very pronounced belly. Callie, half heartedly reciprocated the hug, so as not to hurt Sharon's feelings.

"I really hope that you and Wyatt will be able to see how wonderful your actions are as you grow up. And I promise, someday, you and Wyatt will be back here having another baby– when the time is right." Sharon said while still hugging Callie.

It was in that moment that Callie realized how deep she had gotten Wyatt into this problem….her problem. It was in that moment that she realized that she was not strong or wise. She was a coward, and she had to fix this…for everyone.

* * *

Mike took Brandon out for a quick bite to eat after Brandon's lesson with the Grim Reaper. Mike was so relieved that Brandon was back to his music, and was no longer in that terrible funk he had been in for months.

"So, how did your lesson go today?" Mike asked.

"Great. I feel like I'm catching back up." Brandon replied.

"That is so wonderful, B. See, you worked hard at your physical therapy, and look how it paid off. I'm proud of you." Mike gushed, embarrassing Brandon a little.

"Thanks, dad. I feel better." And Brandon did feel better. He could play piano again, he had been cleared to take off the wrist brace for good, and he had a great girlfriend who he really liked and supported his music. Things were getting back to normal….well, almost.

"You know, I was really worried for a while there. And really I blame myself."

"What are you talking about? You couldn't have done anything. This had nothing to do with you."

"B, this has everything to do with me. I should have been a stronger father for you growing up. I should have fought to have more time with you. You are almost eighteen now, and I feel like I missed everything, and I'm sorry."

"Dad…"

"No, let me say this. There is nothing more important to me than you. I should have worked harder at my sobriety when you were younger. I should have been around more, and not let your mom call all the shots."

"Dad, please…."

"No, no that wasn't a dig at your mom. You have a fantastic mom, B. And she did what she did because I wasn't stepping up and being the father I was supposed to be. She did the right thing. I was the one who had the problem, and I should have fought harder to fix that problem and not be such an absentee dad. I just hope you don't feel like I abandoned you, because, that is never what I meant to do. You are my only child, and I don't know what I would do without you." Mike had tears welling up in his eyes. He didn't want Brandon to see him cry, although that was threatening to happen. Mike felt so much guilt for how he had behaved during Brandon's childhood.

"I hate all the time I missed with you. I hate all the birthday parties I didn't attend or the recitals I checked out on. I know that I didn't step up and be the man or the father you needed me to be. There is nothing more important to me than you. There is nothing more important to any father than his child. I hope one day you can forgive me." Mike continued, choking back his tears. "I love you, B."

"I love you too, Dad." Brandon said, choking back his own tears. That was all Brandon could get out, not because of his feelings towards his father. Brandon had come to terms with that a long time ago. No, Brandon's tears today were for his own actions. Brandon realized that he was abandoning his own child, and that he had to step up and be a man.

* * *

Brandon managed to choke down half of his dinner with his dad, and drove home riddled with guilt. Brandon entered the Foster's home through the kitchen door. The kitchen was dark, with just the light from the outside illuminating the room. Brandon stood in the kitchen, looking at all the decorations and favors which filled the room. The kitchen had turned into base camp for the baby shower the next day, and everything was ready to be set up. Brandon just stood at the counter, almost in a trance, as he thought about what his father had said. He heard footsteps coming down the stairs. As Brandon looked up, he saw Callie, in her pajamas, enter the kitchen. She didn't see him standing there. Callie went over to the freezer, took out an ice cream sandwich, and unwrapped it.

"Since when do we have ice cream sandwiches? That stuff is strictly contra-ban in this house." Brandon said, making Callie jump. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I just got home from dinner with my dad."

Callie looked over at Brandon, broke the ice cream sandwich in half, and silently offered Brandon one of the halves. Brandon accepted the half-sandwich, and took a bite staring into space.

"We have to tell them." Brandon said, mouth full of ice cream.

"Yep." Callie responded, as she took a bite of her ice cream sandwich.


	21. Chapter 21

The next day started early for the Foster family. It was a Saturday, but Steph and Lena got everyone up at the crack of dawn. Steph wanted the kids to clean their rooms, because the guests at their baby shower would want to come upstairs to see the nursery. Everyone pitched in to get the house ready, giving Callie menial tasks like unwrapping the plastic forks and supervising. Callie and Brandon hadn't had a chance to talk since last night, but she did know that Brandon wanted to be the one to tell them. He wanted to absorb as much of the impact as possible. Callie decided that her best option that day was to lay low, waiting for the other shoe to drop.

Soon, fifty of Steph and Lena's closest friends and family filled the house. Frequent trips were made up the stairs to show off the baby's nursery which had been decorated in a yellow bubble bee theme with black and white gingham trim. There was a crib, changing table, and a rocking chair in the corner. It was cute, and perfect for either a boy or a girl. Callie admired how well it turned out, and knew that she could never give this baby something as nice. As Callie hung out in the living room making polite small talk with Steph and Lena's friends, she couldn't help but notice the gifts which were scattered all over the downstairs. The baby was going to have so many nice things. Callie constantly reminded herself that she had made the right decision letting Steph and Lena adopt the baby, or at least that was what she was trying to convince herself. Callie made her way into the kitchen to see if she could help with anything.

"Hey Callie, having fun?" Lena asked.

"Um, sure." Callie answered, trying not to sound like a brat.

"Well, it means a lot to us that you're here. Where's Wyatt?"

"I asked him not to come." Callie wasn't expecting Lena to ask that, and didn't have a rehearsed answer. She hoped that would end the questions on that subject, but Lena, thinking that was an odd response, kept going.

"Why would you do that? Is everything alright?"

"Not really." Callie let out a heavy sigh, as she answered that question. The baby shower was in full swing, and the house was bursting with people who were obviously important to her mothers. Callie couldn't help but think she shouldn't have said that, she should have lied. She should have said everything was fine, at least until the shower was over, but it was eating at her. Telling Wyatt not to come was just the first step in untangling this web of lies she had created. She was afraid if she started lying again, they would be right back where they were before.

"Is Wyatt having second thoughts about the adoption?" Lena asked, as Steph walked into the kitchen.

"No, but to be fair, he never really had first thoughts." Callie replied, trying to make a joke to lighten the mood a little, and deflect attention.

"What do you mean by that?" Steph asked, wedging herself into Callie and Lena's conversation.

"When Wyatt said he would do whatever I wanted, he meant it." Callie replied.

"So, does that mean you are having second thoughts about the adoption?" Steph probed further.

"No, absolutely not. I want you to have this baby, I do." Callie quickly replied, knowing that was the right answer.

"So then why would you have asked Wyatt not to come to the baby shower? We really wanted both of you here." Lena asked, not letting it go. "Callie, we thoroughly accept that you and Wyatt will remain a part of the baby's life. You will always be the baby's birth parents."

Callie couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't let this go one second longer. "I asked Wyatt not to come, because Wyatt's not the baby's father."

"What?" Steph and Lena said in unison.

"Then who is, Callie?" Lena asked tentatively.

"I can't tell you. I'm sorry."

"No, Callie. If you know who the baby's father is, you have to tell us. The baby can't be placed with us for adoption if we don't have all known parent's signatures on the paperwork." Lena explained. Callie sat at the kitchen table playing with a stack of mint green napkins in front of her so she didn't have to look either woman in the eye.

"Callie, you do know who the father is, don't you?" Steph asked trying to sound nice about it, but failing.

"Of course. I'm not a slut!" Callie's head snapped up towards Steph as she answered back, defensively.

"We weren't saying you are, honey." Lena said trying to defuse the situation.

"Callie, who is the baby's father?" Steph asked very seriously and pointedly. Callie just stood there, frozen.

"I am." A voice came from behind Steph and Lena. Callie looked over at the doorway where Brandon was standing.

"That's not funny, B." Steph said, dismissing Brandon's confession. "Callie, who is the father? I demand that you tell us right now." Steph was frustrated at this game Callie was playing, and was more than a little annoyed that they were going to be forced to start from scratch with a new biological father they had no idea existed.

Callie just stood there looking at Brandon. Lena got it before Steph did. "Oh my God…" was all Lena could say. Lena stood in place, looking back and forth between Callie and Brandon whose eyes were locked on each other. Steph finally got it.

"So….what? Are you two in a relationship?" Steph asked, obviously mad, her face showing disgust.

"No." Callie shot back immediately. Brandon knew that was the truth, but it still hurt to hear Callie say it with such conviction.

"It was a one-time thing." Brandon added.

"Well, it only takes one time." Lena added, trying to compose herself, lapsing into her educator mode as she did so.

"We have a house full of people, so we are going to have to talk about this later. I want you both to go upstairs to your rooms, separately. We will deal with you after the party is over." Steph said in a monotone voice, choosing not to look at her children while she grabbed another platter of food and returned to the living room.

* * *

"Come in." Callie lay on her side, staring at the wall. She knew it was either Steph or Lena, or both. She had been laying there ,waiting to be screamed at, ever since she and Brandon had been sent to their rooms. She had no idea what was about to happen, but knew just how bad this could be. Her only solace was that they certainly wouldn't send her away with their baby growing inside her. She knew how desperately they wanted to adopt her child, and they wouldn't jeopardize that by sending Callie to another foster home. Still, it was always a possibility.

"So, what are we going to do about Wyatt and Lou?" the voice from behind Callie asked.

Callie rolled over, surprised to see Brandon walking into her room. Callie sat up, confused. Brandon was not the person she had expected to see at that moment.

"What are you doing here? Moms will kill you if they…"

"Really, Callie? Do you think we can be in any more trouble than we're in right now?" Brandon pointed out. "I just want us to be on the same page about breaking up with Wyatt and Lou."

"Why are we breaking up with Wyatt and Lou?" Callie asked.

Brandon stood there for a moment, dumbfounded. "We're having a baby, Callie."

"No, I'm having a baby. You're signing a piece of paper."

"What?" Brandon asked, not believing what he has just heard.

"Nothing's changed, Brandon. Not with us and not with the adoption. This is Steph and Lena's baby. Downstairs, that was just about the doing right thing, and not anything else." Callie explained.

Brandon couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Well, what if I don't want to sign the papers?"

"You don't have a choice in the matter." Callie and Brandon looked to Callie's doorway. Steph was standing there alone. Lena was downstairs with the other three children opening up the shower gifts. "You will sign those papers. Mama and I will adopt the baby, and raise it. End of discussion."

Callie and Brandon froze in place as Steph continued with her lecture. "I can't believe you two would do this. We have been over and over the rules in this house. You two obviously either don't understand or don't care. I'm not sure which, but right now, it doesn't matter. Here's the way it's going to be until further notice. No closed doors when you're together, and no being alone together here or anywhere else without someone else with you. I reserve the right to walk into any room any time I please – so no locking doors."

"So, what, I can't even have bathroom privacy anymore?" Brandon asked sarcastically.

"No, you can't. You haven't earned it." Steph answered back harshly. "Who else knows about this?"

"Well, Wyatt, obviously…" Callie answered tentatively.

"And Jesus…." Brandon added.

"Jesus? Our Jesus?" Steph asked asBrandon answered by nodding silently. Steph stood there for a moment wondering what other secrets her children were keeping from her.

"No one else finds out, do you understand? You and Callie are still foster siblings, and this, whatever this is or was, could get Callie and the baby sent back into the system. So, I am going to call the lawyer, and have Wyatt's name removed and Brandon's name added to the paperwork. At the very least, we need to get Wyatt out of the middle of this. Once the baby is born and the papers are signed, we will file them as deep in the vaults of the courthouse as we can, and pray to God that no one from CPS looks at them until Callie turns eighteen. Everyone understand?"

Callie and Brandon just stood there, looking at Steph as smoke seemed to be pouring out of her ears. "I'm sorry." Callie said meekly.

"Me too." Brandon joined in.

"Grounded, both of you. Home, school, that's it. Brandon, you can still go to piano." Steph continued. Since Callie was being home schooled that meant just home, but Callie was ok with it. She didn't really like going out in public in her current state and enduring the stares from other people anyway.

"What about Lou's band?"Brandon asked. "We have some gigs coming up."

"Don't push it, Brandon. Now get in your room. " Steph replied as she watched Brandon leave Callie's room and enter his own. Steph turned and slowly walked back downstairs to help Lena finish opening the baby shower gifts and pour herself a stiff drink.


	22. Chapter 22

The atmosphere in the home was tense between everyone. Steph and Lena had filled in the other children on the new development, and none of the other children knew how to react to the fact that Callie and Brandon had conceived a baby, except for Jude. Jude was well versed in situations where Callie did something that could get her sent back into the system. He made Steph and Lena promise to still adopt Callie, and brought it up often, not wanting to be separated from his sister.

Steph had begun picking up extra shifts again, just to stay out of the house. Lena was back to single parenthood, and hoped Steph would snap out of this by the time the baby was born. Callie hadn't left the Foster's house in weeks. She would do her home study, help with chores, and sleep. Since Callie had been put on lock down, Wyatt hadn't been around much. Callie was sitting on the couch when a text from Wyatt came across her phone.

"At the Shake Shack, want anything?"

"Double chocolate chip shake."

"You got it. Be there in 15."

When Wyatt arrived he and Callie went out on the back patio to drink their milkshakes and visit.

"So, how's school?"

"It's ok. Lonely without you there. How are you?"

"Uncomfortable, but I'm hanging in there. I miss you." Callie answered sipping her milkshake.

"Yeah, I miss you too. I've been worried about you."

"Things here are pretty tense. Steph can't even look at me, and I'm pretty sure they implanted microchips in me and Brandon so that if we come within 15 feet of each other satellites start linking up to the FBI." Callie joked with Wyatt.

"I'm going to get a water. You want anything?" Wyatt asked, getting up to go back in the kitchen.

"No, thanks."

As Wyatt walked into the kitchen, Callie noticed his cell phone sitting on the bench. Callie picked it up to return it to him when the screen lit up with a text message. "Hey, hot tub is ready. U coming?" The message was from a girl named Megan. Callie sat there staring at Wyatt's screen until the screen saver turned the screen back to black. Wyatt returned moments later with a bottled water.

"Here, you dropped your phone." Callie said handing Wyatt's phone back to him, visibly upset.

"Oh, thanks." Wyatt took his phone from Callie and hit the home button. Megan's text popped up, and he knew Callie had seen it. The two sat in silence for a few minutes while Callie thought about what she wanted to say.

"So, who's Megan?

"A friend from work."

"Yeah, that looked like a friendly hot tub invitation." Callie, looking down at her milkshake, couldn't help feeling hurt.

"Callie, you can't seriously think we're still dating."

"What's that supposed to mean? I thought you were my boyfriend." Callie was quickly going from hurt to angry. "Are you cheating on me?"

"Wait, what?" Wyatt replied incredulously. "Wow, ok, you did just ask me that! Callie, you're having another man's baby."

"Yeah, and I'm giving it to Steph and Lena when it's born." Callie tried defending herself. Wyatt took a minute to think about how he wanted this to play out. He still had feelings for Callie, but he knew it would never work under the current set of circumstances. Still, he didn't want to hurt her.

"Any relationship we had became a business relationship the second you drafted me to be the fake baby-daddy. And now that Steph and Lena know the truth, you don't need me anymore."

"That's not true." Callie had tears welling up in her eyes. Wyatt felt bad that he made Callie cry. He turned to look her in the eye, hoping to limit the hurt.

"Callie, you are incredibly smart, and funny, and kind, and so much fun to hang out with, but as a girlfriend, you kinda suck." Wyatt tried to break that news very gently.

"Yeah, I know." As she came to terms with the fact that Wyatt was breaking up with her, she felt a wave of peace wash over her. She had so much going on right now, it was a little bit of a relief to let go of this obligatory romance with Wyatt. Callie wrapped herself around Wyatt's muscular arm, leaning her head against his shoulder.

"Friends?" Callie asked. Wyatt was Callie's only friend, and Callie felt like she had lost so much already, she didn't want to totally lose Wyatt too.

"Best." Wyatt replied.

The two sat there for a long while, cuddling, until Callie finally pulled out of the embrace and tapped Wyatt on the leg with her hand, tears forming in her eyes again. "Well, you gotta go. You have a date." Callie forced a smile on her face, as Wyatt kissed the top of her head and left.

* * *

"Shhhh, come on." Brandon said slipping through the barely opened front door of the Foster's house holding Lou's hand.

"Why are we sneaking into your house? You're grounded. Shouldn't we be sneaking out of your house?" Lou asked following Brandon.

"My moms think I am studying at the library so I could go to our gig tonight. I just need a few things out of my room."

Brandon peered around the bottom floor of the Foster's house looking to see if anyone was home. He and Lou quietly crept up the stairs to the second floor, and Brandon, moving like a Navy Seal through the house, peeked into all the bedrooms until he felt assured that the coast was clear. He and Lou darted into his bedroom to get what he needed for that night.

"I don't think anyone's here. We have to hurry before someone comes home." Brandon started collecting clothes and some musical equipment he would need for their gig that night.

"Where's Callie?"

"Probably at another doctor's appointment. She goes every week now."

"When is the baby due?" Lou asked.

"Couple of weeks, I think."

The truth is no one had really spoken to Brandon since the news broke that he was the father of Callie's baby, and he knew very little of what was going on in the Foster house presently. He goes to school, comes home, and goes to his room.

"So then, we have the house to ourselves?" Lou asked grabbing onto Brandon's shirt and kissing Brandon on the lips.

"Yeah, but did you miss the point of sneaking in? We have to go before we get caught being here." Brandon tried to pull Lou off of him so they could get out of there.

"But that's what makes it exciting," Lou whispered, pulling Brandon's shirt off of him.

Callie was in the Mom's bathroom doing laundry. Everything was taking her so much longer than it used to. Just getting the clothes from the washer to the dryer was difficult, but she felt like she needed to make this up to Steph and Lena by helping with the housework. Callie put a pile of folded t-shirts into the laundry basket, and headed out of the bathroom to distribute them to bedrooms of their rightful owners.

Brandon was laying on his bed on top of a shirtless Lou with his pants unbuttoned and unzipped when his half opened bedroom door flung all the way open. Callie, catching sight of Brandon and Lou, dropped the laundry basket on the floor in shock. Brandon jumped up, pants falling to his ankles, and stood next to the bed in just his boxers which were noticeably tented by his erection. Callie couldn't say anything as she stood there staring at Brandon. Without thinking, she spun around, and in her bare feet, oversized t-shirt, and pajama shorts, ran down the stairs and out the front door. Once she reached the street, she mindlessly turned in one direction and started walking away from the house.

Brandon, after pulling his pants back on and fastening them, ran down the stairs after Callie. He ran out the front door, and stopped on the front porch surveying the area. She was nowhere to be seen, so Brandon returned to his room where Lou was already dressed waiting for him.

"I have to find her." Brandon said, while pulling his shirt back on his body.

"Why? Callie's a big girl, she can take care of herself." Lou asked, completely confused as to why Brandon had the reaction he had. "What's the big deal? I mean, hasn't she ever walked in on you and your girlfriend before?"

Brandon couldn't tell Lou about Callie's propensity to run. He couldn't tell her that the last time Callie ran, she was headed for Indiana and was narrowly found in New Mexico. He couldn't tell her that they were both grounded for conceiving a child together, and his moms would kill both of them if they knew she left the house. "I'm sorry. I can't just let her wander the streets. She's nine months pregnant."

"But we have a gig tonight." Lou whined.

"Here." Brandon handed Lou his clothes he had picked out, and the few pieces of musical equipment he would need. "Take these, and I'll meet you there." With that, Brandon grabbed his car keys, and headed down the stairs and out the door to his car. He had to find Callie and get her back to the house before anyone discovered she was gone.

Callie walked along the road, not believing what just happened. She had walked in on Brandon and Lou having sex. In an instant, her heart broke and she didn't know why she felt this way. She and Brandon were over, and were only connected by this baby that would soon belong to Steph and Lena. But in that moment, she wished she was the one on Brandon's bed, being kissed by him with his pants down and her shirt off. Before Callie knew it, the road she was walking on dead ended at the beach. Callie walked across the sand, and into the cool ocean water, stopping when the water was up to her ankles. She hadn't even had time to grab shoes, she ran out of the house so fast. She stood there on the beach as the tide swept over her feet rhythmically. The ocean was so serene and peaceful, she just wanted to stay there.


	23. Chapter 23

_Before Callie knew it, the road she was walking on dead ended at the beach. Callie walked across the sand, and into the cool ocean water, stopping when the water was up to her ankles. She hadn't even had time to grab shoes, she ran out of the house so fast. She stood there on the beach as the tide swept over her feet rhythmically. The ocean was so serene and peaceful, she just wanted to stay there._

Brandon drove around the neighborhood looking for Callie for a long while until he finally headed back home. He prayed the entire way that she had already made it back.

The moms were standing in the foyer, Steph still in her work uniform and Lena in her business casual wear when Brandon burst through the front door. They had obviously just gotten home, and neither had a chance to change yet.

"Hey, honey. I thought you had a study group today." Lena asked. Steph hadn't been very conversant with Brandon lately, so she just stood there waiting for Brandon's answer.

"Is Callie home?" Brandon asked.

"Of course Callie's home. She's grounded." Steph answered, in a snarky tone, rolling her eyes that her son would have the nerve to say Callie's name in her presence after what he did.

"Actually, something happened today, and she ran out of the house. I've been looking for her, but I can't find her. Do you know if she came back here?" Brandon explained.

"What did you do?" Steph asked, in an already accusatory tone.

"Hold on, let's make sure we know where Callie is before we start pointing fingers." Lena walked to the bottom of the stairs and yelled up, "Callie, Callie can you come down here please?

When there was no answer, Lena started to walk upstairs. "Lena wait, I'll track her." Lena stopped in the middle of the staircase to wait for Steph to punch Callie's phone number into the app on her phone. "She's here." Steph says shrugging her shoulders.

"She's probably asleep," Lena said, knowing Callie was napping a lot lately.

Brandon, relived that Callie was in the house, immediately ran into the kitchen looking for her. Lena continued upstairs, assuming Callie was in her room. After the three did a quick sweep of the house to no avail, they all ended up back in the foyer, with Lena walking down the stairs holding Callie's cell phone. "It was on her bed," Lena said holding it up for Steph to see.

"Marianna, Jesus, Jude, front and center." Steph called. The three youngest Fosters walked into the foyer from different areas of the house, able to feel the tension that hung in the room. "Have you seen Callie since you've been home from school?"

All three shook their heads, not daring to speak.

"I'll call Wyatt. She's probably with him." Lena started rummaging through Callie's phone to find Wyatt's phone number, and walked into the living room for some privacy. Brandon had never been so happy to think Callie would be with Wyatt. He wasn't Wyatt's biggest fan, but he at least knew Callie would be safe. Within minutes, Lena walked back in with a perplexed look on her face.

"Is she with Wyatt?" Steph asked, assuming the answer would be yes, and she would have to think of another punishment for her.

Lena, shaking her head, said, "No. No, Wyatt said they broke up over a month ago. But, he volunteered to go out and look around at their regular hang-out spots for her."

Everyone froze, all thinking the same thing but not wanting to say it. Steph walked into the kitchen and picked up the house phone. Steph, after dialing an obviously familiar phone number, spoke into the phone. "Hello, this is Officer Stephanie Foster, I need to file a missing persons report."

"Steph", Lena shout-whispered from where she was standing, "aren't we jumping the gun a little?"

"No, not this time. We aren't waiting for her to get to New Mexico like the last time she ran away. Especially not with our baby." Steph replied.

"Callie ran away?" Jude asked, panicked.

"We don't know that." Marianna said, putting her arm around Jude, trying to comfort him. Brandon looked over at Jude who had the same worried, sad look on his face he did when Callie ran away the day after the wedding. Brandon felt a wave of guilt wash over him. This was his fault.

Steph finished making the missing persons report, and started to delegate tasks to the different family members. "Ok, Lena you wait here in case Callie comes back. Also, the police will be coming by for a recent picture of her. Maybe we have one from the baby shower? Jesus and Marianna, start calling kids from school. See if anyone has seen her." Steph looked over at Jude who was obviously distressed. She knew she had to keep him occupied somehow. "Jude, you come with me. We're going to go look for Callie. A pregnant teenager with no phone and no money couldn't have gotten far."

Brandon perked up, listening for his assignment. "What do you want me to do?"

"I think you've done quite enough, Brandon." With that Steph walked out of the house with Jude in tow, while the other Fosters started on their tasks. Brandon stomped up to his room in a huff, and flopped down on his bed. Pissed off and feeling helpless, Brandon reached under his pillow and pulled out the ultrasound picture Callie had given him. As he sat there staring at the only connection he had to his baby, he started praying. The Fosters were big on church, but Brandon didn't know what else to do. He prayed that Callie and the baby were alright. He prayed that Callie wasn't in the front seat of some psycho's car hitchhiking to Mexico. He prayed for a life with Callie and this baby that would never be, but that he wanted so desperately.

Callie stood in the ocean just letting the gentle tide wash over her feet. Her back started to hurt so much she couldn't stand anymore. She needed to sit down for a little while, and didn't want to sit on the cold wet sand. It was starting to get dark, and she could see the lights from the pier in the distance. Callie set off in that direction knowing there would be benches and picnic tables she could rest at. She walked along the beach, glancing back occasionally to see her footprints being washed away by the rise of the tide. Callie couldn't get her mind off of Brandon. The baby would be born soon, and she had convinced herself that by giving it to Steph and Lena, she would be able to erase that night. She would be able to erase all the feelings she felt for the boy in the next bedroom. She could erase the longing and the wanting that stirred inside her when she crept into his room on his birthday. As she walked along the empty, dark beach, all those thoughts and comforts she had used to get through the past nine months began to wash away much like her lonely footprints on the beach.

Once it started getting dark, Brandon couldn't just sit there anymore. He didn't care he was grounded. He didn't care he was told not to help. All he cared about was finding Callie and his baby. Brandon grabbed his keys, ran down the stairs and out the front door, hoping to make it out of the driveway before any of the other family members realized he had left the house. He put his car in gear, squealing the back tires as he peeled out of the driveway. He got a block away from the house by the time his phone started going off. "Damn!" Brandon thought. He looked at his phone to see which of his moms were calling him, but the call was from Lou.

"Hey." Brandon answered.

"Where are you?" Lou asked, screaming into the phone. Brandon could barely hear Lou with all the noise in the background.

"Looking for Callie." Brandon all but screamed into the phone so Lou could hear him.

"Still? We go on in 45 minutes."

Crap! With Callie missing, Brandon totally forgot about the gig tonight.

"I'm sorry, but she's still missing. I have to help look for her."

"Why?"

"Lou, she's pregnant and it's getting dark."

"I understand that, but shouldn't this be your moms' problem. I mean they are the ones adopting her baby. Why do you have to look for her?"

"Because…." Brandon trailed off not sure what excuse to use, and getting tired of lying about it. He felt on the spot, and was too worried about Callie and the baby to think of a good lie. "Because it's mine. I'm the baby's father."

"What? Brandon, that makes no sense. I mean, you're her brother!"

"Foster brother," Brandon quickly corrected Lou. "Look, I really need to find her right now. Can I call you later?"

"You know what, Brandon, don't bother. It's over." With that, the line went dead. Brandon, pissed off, threw the phone into the passenger seat, and urgently pressed down on the gas pedal.

Callie made it up to the pier and was sitting on a bench watching people walk by. She watched as an old couple walked by eating ice cream and holding hands. She watched as two people on an awkward first date tried to make small talk with each other. She watched a young couple push a baby in a stroller, walking side by side and occasionally offering each other a contented peck on the lips. Callie could see how happy they were in their own little family, and wished she and Brandon could give that to this baby, but knew in the back of her mind that they never could. Her back still hurt, but that was nothing new. Her back had been hurting a lot lately. Callie sat there, still upset by the events of the day, but now also hungry and tired. She didn't want to go home, but didn't have anywhere else to go. It was now fully night time, and she knew that her family had probably noticed her absence by now, and would be worried. She decided it was time to go home and lie about why she ran out of the house in bare feet and pajamas, and is just now returning hours later.

Callie stood up to begin the walk home, when a horrible pain hit her, forcing her to sit back on the bench. It passed in a few minutes, and Callie figured it was a combination of exhaustion and hunger. She comforted herself with the notion that she would be home soon to grab a bite to eat and go to bed. She walked a little further down the pier before another pain hit her. She again doubled over, unable to breathe. All at once there was a puddle at her feet, and it felt like she had peed on herself. Not knowing what was going on, she waiting for the pain to stop and then decided she needed to try to find a phone.

After just a few more steps, the pain was back. She collapsed to the ground, panting, her hair sticking to her forehead and neck. Callie rested on her knees on the hard, splintered wooden planks of the pier, soaked from waist down. She was in so much pain. Even with all the abuse she had endured at the hands of her foster parents, broken ribs, black eyes, bruises that covered her body, the pain was never this bad. Callie was terrified, alone, and didn't know what to do. Soon the pain was too much, and she let out a loud scream as she rocked back and forth, the rough texture of the weathered boards digging into her knee caps. A crowd gathered around her as she felt someone kneel down beside her, rubbing her back.

"It's ok, Callie. I got you." She recognized his voice, but she was in too much pain to respond.

"Hello, yes, I need an ambulance." She heard his voice again, but kept her eyes closed. He continued rubbing her back and reassuring her in whispered tones as she whimpered in pain. He answered the 911 dispatcher's questions as calmly and completely as he could. "The San Diego Pier, North Park entrance in front of Gino's restaurant."


	24. Chapter 24

"Where is she?" Brandon asked as he ran in the waiting room. The Moms, Marianna, Jesus, and Jude had just arrived themselves, and were standing in the middle of the room.

"The ambulance just got here. They are getting her into a room now." Lena answered Brandon.

"Is she ok? What about the baby?" Brandon asked.

"We don't know anything yet. We are waiting for them to come get us." Steph answered.

Brandon was glad they had found Callie, but would be a wreck until he knew both Callie and the baby were alright. Brandon turned around, and saw him sitting in a row of chairs all by himself against the opposite wall.

"What is he doing here?" Brandon spit the words out of his mouth like venom.

"Dial it back a notch, B. Wyatt's the one that found Callie on the pier and called the ambulance, ok? We all owe him one." Steph quickly corrected Brandon.

"Great! Thank you, Wyatt! Thank you for, once again, saving the day! God, what would we do without you?!" Wyatt stood up as Brandon charged him, screaming and getting in his face.

"Brandon, stop!" Steph was now matching Brandon's volume.

Wyatt just stood there letting Brandon yell at him. Brandon wanted to be the one to find Callie. Brandon should have been the one to rescue her. For once, Brandon wanted to be Callie's hero.

"I thought you guys broke up!" Brandon asked in an accusatory tone, still in Wyatt's face but at a more conversational volume.

Wyatt finally spoke. "We did."

"THEN GET OUT!" Brandon was not holding back. Wyatt had no right to be here.

"Brandon, please. Wyatt you are welcome to stay. Please ignore Brandon's temper tantrum." Lena walked over to the boys, hoping she could get everyone to calm down.

"It's ok, I'm actually late for work. Will you tell Callie I was here?"

"We sure will. Thank you again, Wyatt." Steph walked over and wrapped Wyatt in a hug. Lena hugged him next, as Brandon stood in his spot and watched until Wyatt finally left the waiting room. Brandon already hated the fact that Wyatt had been the one to find Callie, but to make matters worse, Brandon couldn't even remember the last time his mom had hugged him.

"Hello, are you here for Callie Jacob?"

Brandon spun around quickly to a woman dressed is green scrubs and a plastic name badge clipped to her shirt. She had a fake, professional smile on her face that didn't seem to move as she spoke.

"Yes, we are her mothers." Lena stepped forward.

"I'm Becky. I will be Callie's labor and delivery nurse. She is in her room now, and we are waiting for the doctor to come in and check her. Her water has already broken, so we should have a baby soon."

"We'd like to see her." Lena cut to the chase.

"Callie has asked us not to let anyone into her room right now. But, I will be sure someone keeps you updated on her progress. Please make yourself comfortable, and hopefully there will be some news to share soon."

Becky left in the direction she arrived, back towards Callie's room presumably. Lena slumped into a chair, visibly upset. She looked at Steph with tears in her eyes.

"What does this mean? Does this mean she has changed her mind about the adoption?" Lena asked her wife.

"No, this does not mean anything like that." Steph put her arm around Lena, reassuring her, and continued, "This means that she is a scared, seventeen year old girl who is in a tremendous amount of pain. I'm sure once they get some pain medication into her, she will reconsider."

Marianna walked over and sat on Lena's other side, resting her head on Lena's shoulder. The three women sat in silence, comforting each other. They were all worried about Callie and the baby, and felt powerless over the situation. Jude and Jesus were in the corner looking at the vending machine, oblivious to all the drama. Brandon took this opportunity to quietly slip out of the room. Brandon walked down the hallway in the direction the nurse had just left, trying not to attract attention to himself. There were doors on either side of the hallway, but none of the doors had windows. How was he going to find what room Callie was in? As he continued down that hall, he eventually realized that each door had a name on it. He kept walking, trying to look casual, glancing from left to right reading the names. "_Peterson_." "_Brice_." "_Joyner_." "_Miller_." "_Jacob_."

Brandon leaned on the silver door handle, slowly opening the door. Brandon immediately saw an army of nurses running around the room flipping switches and turning dials. Lights were being set up and focused. There was a doctor standing in the corner getting suiting up in a paper gown and rubber gloves. Callie was sitting upright in the bed screaming at the top of her lungs. Her hair was matted and wet. She was wearing a pink hospital gown, and her face was red and sweaty. Brandon walked over to her, and tried to comfort her. Callie didn't even notice Brandon was in the room.

"Can't she have something for the pain?" Brandon asked one of the nurses who was running around.

"I'm sorry. Who are you?" The nurse asked.

"I'm her….I'm the baby's father."

"Ok. Well, she came in at 9 centimeters, so she's progressed too far for an epidural. We're doing everything we can to make her comfortable."

"Callie, we are going to need you to start to push soon." The doctor said as she walked to the foot of Callie's bed, attracting Brandon's attention." Brandon started to rub Callie's back, and it was then that Callie noticed his presence.

"What is he doing here? Get him out of here!" Callie yelled at no one in particular.

One of the nurses grabbed Brandon's arm and started to escort him to the door. Brandon turned around, and walking backwards, started to plead with the nurses.

"No, I'm the baby's father. I should be here. Please…"

"I'm sorry, but she wants you to leave." The nurse was trying to be nice, as she continued backing Brandon up towards the door.

"Callie, Callie, please. Please don't do this. Please, let me stay…."

Brandon was peering around the nurses to get Callie's attention, but he was quickly running out of room. In a second Brandon was going to be on the other side of that door, and didn't know how he would be able to get back in the room before the baby was born.

"Callie, you know I should be here. Callie, this is my baby too…."

"Fine. He can stay." Callie yelled, her arm slung over her face as she slumped back on the bed. Brandon wound his way in between the nurses who had been trying to eject him from the room moments earlier, and ran back to the head of Callie's bed. He put his hand on Callie's arm, about to thank her when she recoiled her arm as if the feeling of his skin on hers burned.

"Don't touch me. You don't ever get to touch me again." Callie barked at Brandon through gritted teeth, before jerking upright, screaming again. Brandon watched Callie cry in pain with each contraction, as the doctor, now fully suited up, took her place at the bottom of Callie's bed. Time seemed to expand as Callie sat in that bed panting like a dying animal, tears running down her face. Brandon wanted to help her, but didn't know what to do.

Callie pushed for what felt like an eternity. Brandon stood next to Callie's bed the entire time, holding a cool washcloth to her head between contractions, and telling her what a good job she was doing. Callie tried to ignore him, but having him there was comforting. As she would sit up with each new contraction to push, she found herself grabbing Brandon's muscular forearm, as if for leverage, and squeezing it as the pain got to be too much.

"Ok, Callie. One more push and we'll have a baby." Callie, exhausted, gritted her teeth together and let out an abject moan that clearly showed how hard she was working and how much pain she was in. In just a minute, Brandon saw a blue and purple baby being held up by the doctor. Brandon stopped breathing for a moment as he looked this brand new human being. The baby was covered in a mixture of blood and a shiny white substance. He had never seen a newborn before, and wasn't expecting it look like that.

"Callie, here's your baby." The doctor held up the baby for Callie to take a look, but Callie just flopped back down against the bed, her eyes closed. "Callie do you want to hold your baby?" The doctor asked as she tried to place the baby in Callie's arms. Callie just shook her head as she lay back on the bed.

The nurse handed Brandon a pair of funny shaped scissors. "You cutting the cord, dad?" Brandon, afraid he was going to hurt Callie and the baby, shyly held the scissors against the rubbery, blue and purple umbilical cord, cutting it carefully. The nurse carried the baby to the warming bed, as the baby began to cry in a high pitched whine. As if almost on auto pilot, Brandon walked over to the warming bed, and looked at his baby who was now perfectly pink. Brandon felt tears begin to well up in his eyes, as he took a good long look at this perfect little person. He leaned over the warming bed and used his hand to block the bright lights from the baby's eyes. Callie had kept her eyes closed and her head still as she heard the baby start to cry. Finally, curiosity got the better of her, and she turned her head to the side just in time to see a nurse swaddle the baby in a blanket, and hand the baby to Brandon. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion as Brandon walked over to the side of Callie's bed, holding up the now quiet baby for Callie to see.

"Callie, look! Look how little…."

Callie snapped her head to the other side of the room away from Brandon and the baby. "Get them out of here. Both of them."

With that, a nurse took the baby from Brandon's arms and walked out one door, while Brandon was escorted out of the door from which he had entered. It all happened so fast, that Brandon had to stand in the hallway in front of Callie's room for a few minutes to get his bearings. Finally, with nowhere else to go, he walked back down the hall towards the waiting room with his hands in his pockets, his head hung down. He couldn't help but feel like he had just experienced the best and worst feeling of his life all at once. He had just held his baby, and just as quickly as his baby had been placed in his arms, his baby had been taken away.

"B, there you are. Where have you been?"

Brandon stopped when he heard his mother's voice and looked up. Everyone was sitting in the waiting room staring at him. With a pained face and hollow eyes, Brandon said the first thing that came to his mind.

"It's a boy."


	25. Chapter 25

The family was huddled outside the nursery window looking at the baby laying in his bassinette. He was swaddled in a blanket with a little blue cap on, screaming his head off. Steph and Lena were standing behind Jude, Marianna, and Jesus, all smiling. The moms were so happy that their little baby was finally here. Brandon sat in the chairs in the waiting room. He didn't want to go down to the nursery with the rest of the family. He couldn't bear to see the baby he had just held in his arms, knowing what was about to happen.

"Congratulations." Steph and Lena turned to see their attorney standing behind them.

"Thank you. And thank you for bringing the papers to the hospital for us. This wasn't exactly where we expected to be today. We thought we had a couple more weeks." Lena explained, all smiles.

"No, glad to do it. But, we should probably get Callie to sign these sooner rather than later. In my experience, the longer you wait to have the birth mother sign away her rights, the more likely she is to change her mind." The attorney explained to the moms.

"Well, that's not going to happen. Callie is very clear that she wants us to adopt this baby. But, we'll take care of it. Thank you." Steph hoped her words were reassuring to her wife, because she wasn't sure she even believed them. Steph took the legal sized envelope from the attorney, and she and Lena walked down the hallway towards Callie's room in silence, both thinking the same thing but not daring to say it. Both scared.

"Knock. Knock." Lena said as she and Steph walked into Callie's room flipping on the overhead light. Callie lay in the bed, snoozing. "Hey, beautiful. How are you feeling?" Lena asked as she sat next to Callie on her bed.

Callie slowly sat up, trying to open her eyes and adjust to the light in the room. "Ok."

"Well, Miss Callie, that is one beautiful baby boy. You did good!" Steph smiled at Callie, standing at the foot of the bed.

It was a boy. Callie hadn't gotten a good look at the baby. She didn't want to get attached. Callie just sat there, silent, her unresponsiveness making both the moms nervous. Both women were still worried that Callie had changed her mind about letting them adopt the baby when Callie wouldn't let them be there for the birth. They felt like they were already that little boy's mothers, and the thought that Callie might not sign the papers terrified them.

"Callie, the attorney dropped off the adoption papers. He thinks it's a good idea to get them signed as soon as possible. Do you feel up to that?" Lena tried to ask as gently as she could.

"Sure." Callie sat up a little straighter, still trying to get her eyes to focus.

Steph took the documents from the envelope, and scanned over them to make sure everything looked correct. Steph placed the papers and a pen on the little table in front of Callie, and suddenly time seemed to stop. Callie picked up the pen, and as if in slow motion, Steph watched the young girl place the ball point tip of the pen to the paper. Steph watched Callie's heavy, sleepy hand scribble out her name, as the ink in every loop of the girl's signature absorbed into the heavy linen paper. It didn't seem like Callie would ever finish singing in all the required places. Every time Callie lifted the pen, Steph would stop breathing for a moment, waiting for Callie to place the pen back onto the paper.

In reality, Callie didn't even read the documents. She had no desire to think about what she was doing, and was somewhat glad she was still groggy from the pain medication she had been given so she could force herself to do this. Callie had signed quickly by the three little yellow sticky arrows that said "sign here" barely completing each signature, with the entire exercise taking less than a minute. Once all three spaces were filled, Callie put the pen back on the table and lay back down with her back towards Lena. Steph picked up the papers, and glanced over them to make sure everything had been done correctly before placing them back in the envelope. Lena rubbed Callie's back, as both women exchanged glances, smiling at each other. "Do you want us to bring him in so you can see him?" Lena asked.

"No, thanks. I'm really tired. I think I just want to sleep." Callie replied, not moving from the position she was laying in.

"Ok, we'll let you rest. I'll come back to check on you in a little while." Lena placed a quick kiss on the top of Callie's head before she and Steph moved towards the door.

"We love you, Callie girl." Steph said, receiving no response.

Steph and Lena got to the hall and let the door to Callie's room close quietly, as they practically jumped into each other's arms, letting out a little squeal. As they celebrated in each other's embrace, Steph whispered in Lena's ear, "He's ours." All they had to do was get Brandon's signature, and they could start their life with their new son.

* * *

"There you are, B. You keep disappearing on us today." Steph said as she walked into the waiting room where Brandon was still sitting. "I need you to sign the adoption papers." Steph handed the envelope to Brandon. "Just sign underneath all of Callie's signatures."

"Callie signed?" Brandon asked, not looking at his mother.

"Yes. Look, the pediatrician is giving the baby his first check-up right now, and I need to be there with Mama. Will you sign those and bring them back to me please?" Steph asked as she turned to walk back down the hall, knowing Brandon would comply. Brandon couldn't believe the mechanical way his own mother had just instructed him to give away his child, as if she were asking him to do some menial task like load the dishwasher or take out the trash.

Brandon sat there holding this very plain envelope which held his son's future. The outside of the envelope was clean and white without a mark on it. It made him think of his son - a blank slate - unmarked, untainted, clean and pure. He thought of all the things he wouldn't get to experience with this baby. He thought of how his own father's absence haunted his childhood. He worried that this baby would feel the same when one day he found out that Brandon chose being obedient over raising his own son. Brandon felt so alone and empty in this moment. He needed to be with the one person who understood what he was going through.

Brandon wandered back down the hall to Callie's room, and quietly opened the door. He could see Callie's figure in the hospital bed faced the other way. The room was dimly lit, and Brandon figured Callie was asleep. He quietly made his way over to the chair in the corner, and sat down. He just needed to be close to Callie right now while he did what was arguably going to be the hardest thing he would ever do in his life. He continued to just stare at the envelope, unable to bring himself to even open it. When he finally looked up at Callie, her eyes were open and she was crying. Immediately, Brandon remembered the last time he saw Callie laying in a bed crying. She looked exactly the same. Brandon went over to Callie and bent down so he was at her eye level, and asked her the same question he asked her that night.

"Hey, are you ok?"

"I'm fine." Callie turned over in bed, her back to Brandon. Brandon stood back up, opened the envelope, and pulled out the adoption papers. He read the first line to himself, "In The Matter of The Adoption Of Caleb Jacob Adams Foster." Brandon placed the papers on the small table, and ran his finger over Callie's signature, feeling all the smooth indentations it made in the paper. He looked over at Callie's still body, taking a deep breath and placing the pen on the papers. He then climbed into the bed next to Callie, and wrapped his arm around her just as he had done that night when she lay in his bed.

"Brandon, I said I'm fine." Callie spit out.

"I know. I'm not." Brandon replied, fully aware that Callie was not fine, but that he would have to be the one to own it. At hearing Brandon's admission, Callie let her defenses down, and started to sob uncontrollably, her body shaking against his. She inched her body closer to Brandon, and settled into his arms. The two lay there in each other's embrace, both of them crying for what could never be.

"Brandon, what's he like?" Callie choked out between sobs.

Brandon stopped crying just enough to answer Callie's question. "He's really little…and loud." Brandon let out a small laugh. "He has a little peach fuzz on the top of his head, and he has you're cute little nose." Brandon pulled Callie closer as he leaned his face against her head just in time for a tear to roll down his cheek and onto her matted locks. "He's perfect."

Another sob escaped Callie's body, despite her best attempt to hold it in. "This is the way it was always supposed to be, isn't it? He was always meant to be theirs. They're going to give him such a good life, right?"

"Right." Brandon replied, somewhat defeated.

Silence fell between them again, until Brandon found the courage to tell Callie what he needed her to know.

"Callie.…" Brandon finally said in a hushed tone. He sat up slightly, and peered around to look at Callie's face. She eyes were now closed, and she had fallen asleep. Brandon kissed her forehead, moving her hair out of her face and tucking it behind her ear. Grabbing the pen and the adoption papers off the table, he rushed out of Callie's room in search of the rest of the family.

Brandon found Steph and the other children standing at the nursery window watching Lena giving the baby a bottle. Brandon handed Steph the envelope with the adoption papers inside.

"All set?" Steph asked Brandon. Brandon nodded his head, answering his mother's question affirmatively. "Ok, Lena wants to stay here with Callie and the baby tonight. I need to drop these papers off at the attorney's office, so I need you to drive the rest of the kids home. Let's go!"


	26. Chapter 26

Her body wasn't pristine. Not by a longshot. She had many scars which broke up the milky white skin which encased her. Some were just common childhood mishaps, skinned elbows and ripped up knees. Some were at the hands of abusive foster homes, fingernail indentations on her arms and that scar on her forehead. But now there were more. As Callie stood in the bathroom in just her panties staring into the mirror, she rubbed the stretch marks that were now just soft pink lines on the sides of her torso. She traced them with her fingertips, eventually letting her hands ghost over now empty abdomen. She missed feeling him kick. She missed feeling him flip and press his feet against her. She had scars, but nothing else to show for this new life she created. She couldn't help but think about how unfair it was. As pain began to wash over her body again, she bent down gripping the porcelain sink. Her head hurt from not sleeping. Her breast hurt from her milk coming in. Her core hurt from delivering him. Her throat hurt from crying. Her stomach hurt from the pain medication and iron pills, which was just compounded by the fact that she hadn't eaten anything substantial in a week. But none of this even compared to the pain she felt in her heart for her child who was no longer hers.

The baby's high-pitched scream coming from the other side of the door brought her back. She immediately grabbed her towel, holding it against her bare breasts as she felt the milk rush out. She froze in place as she heard his heavy, rubber soled feet pound up the stairs and into the nursery. She didn't want him to know she was up. If anyone knew, this wouldn't work. She waited until she heard the wails of the baby begin to drift father away and his footsteps descend the stairs. She immediately jumped into action, throwing the now breast milk soaked towel into the hamper in the corner of the bathroom, and got dressed. She squeezed her swollen breasts into her bra, and threw her baggiest shirt over top. She wiggled into her too-tight skinny jeans, barely able to fasten them, before cracking the bathroom door to make sure no one was in the hallway as she ducked back into her bedroom to grab her shoes. She had to do it. She had to get away from all this.

Callie and the baby had been home for over a week. Callie had been cleared to take medical leave from school, and was spending all of her time in her room. She barely spoke to anyone these days, and only came out of her room to use the bathroom and attend obligatory family meals when forced. She couldn't stand to look at her baby knowing that he was now her brother. Steph had settled back into being the mother of an infant better than she thought she would. She remembered the midnight feedings and sleepless nights being torture when Brandon was a baby, but she didn't seem to mind with Caleb. There were nights she actually enjoyed walking circles around the ground floor of the house, trying to get Caleb to go back to sleep. It gave her some private time with her new son. Lena was overjoyed to finally have her aching arms filled with a baby. She had let go of this dream last year when she was forced to have a hysterectomy after her miscarriage. Now, being able to experience this with Caleb, she felt like the hole in her heart that has grown when her baby died was starting to fill.

The rest of the family was also excited over their new addition. Marianna and Jude especially loved to help take care of the baby, but no one was being more helpful than Brandon. He had gone out of his way to learn all about baby care. He was changing diapers, feeding the baby, giving the baby baths, and generally took as much responsibility for the baby on himself as his moms would let him. The moms were so proud at how their son had stepped up, and was setting such a good example for his siblings. The moms finally felt like Brandon was back to his old self, and that things were finally back to normal. They couldn't imagine life being any better than it was right now.

On this morning, Brandon, having retrieved a hungry, screaming baby from the nursery moments earlier, was sitting on one of the upholstered benches in the kitchen feeding the baby a bottle while the rest of the kids got ready for school. Breakfast conversation came to an abrupt end as everyone caught sight of Callie come down the stairs fully dressed. The whole family was surprised to see her up so early, as she had been sleeping in since she had been home.

"Good Morning, slug a bug. What are you doing up?" Lena asked as she finished packing lunches. Lena was on maternity leave, which should have made things run a little smoother in the Foster's home. But with five teenagers and a newborn, mornings still felt chaotic.

"I'm going to school. I thought I should start back now that….I think it's time to go back." Callie didn't make eye contact with any of them, and specifically didn't look in the direction of Brandon and the baby. As much as she hated Anchor Beach, she had to get out of that house.

"Honey, you are still recovering. Are you sure you feel up to this?" Lena asked.

Callie nodded as she grabbed her book bag and headed for the door. "I'm gonna walk." Callie left the house while everyone else in the kitchen remained silent.

"When was the last time she ate?" Steph asked Lena. Lena shrugged her shoulders, as the moms exchanged worried glances. They had been cutting Callie some slack considering she was still recovering, but Callie was shutting down more and more every day. "I'll leave work early, so I can be here when she gets home from school. We need to talk to her."

"I think that's a good idea." Lena replied, while retrieving the baby from Brandon. "Alright, everyone in Brandon's car. Let's go, or you'll be late."

* * *

Brandon barely saw Callie at school that day. He, Jesus, Jude, and Marianna looked for Callie at the end of the day to give her a ride home. After half an hour of wandering around the school, they resolved that she either walked or caught a ride with Wyatt, so they piled into Brandon's car and headed home.

Callie left school as soon as her last period class was over with the goal of being the first one home. The house was silent as she quietly slipped through the front door. Her plan was to get to her room before she could be noticed so she didn't have to answer any questions about her day or risk seeing the baby. As she made it to the top of the stairs, she heard the baby screaming. She continued on into her room, dropping her book bag on her bed, trying to ignore the high pitched whine coming from the nursery. The baby's screams seemed to get louder and louder until Callie couldn't take it anymore and set off in search of Lena. She heard the sound of water running coming from the moms' bedroom. She knocked on the door, and, when there was no answer, she opened it just a little.

"Lena?" She called, just sticking her head in the door. She realized that Lena must be in the shower, and walked over to the adjoining bathroom. Callie stood a few feet back from the half open door, so she didn't have an awkward encounter with a presumably naked Lena.

"Lena, it's Callie. The baby's crying."

"Callie, honey, this is the first shower I've been able to grab in three days. Can you please just check on him? I'll be out in a few minutes."

Callie didn't want to check on the baby. She had gone out of her way to avoid this since she and the baby had come home from the hospital. "Ok, sure."

Callie slowly walked to the nursery like she was walking to her death. Callie stood in the nursery doorway for a few moments, looking around the room and remembering how much she liked the way it was decorated. The afternoon sun shone in through the windows and bounced against the large yellow bumblebees on the walls and bedding. Callie slowly walked over to the crib, her heart pounding in her ears. He was laying on his back, face red, and mouth wide open screaming at the top of his lungs.

"Shhhh. It's ok. You're mommy will be here soon."

Callie stood there leaned up against the railing of the crib, trying to comfort him without having to touch him, but it didn't work. In fact, it seemed to do the opposite. The baby started to scream louder, and his face seemed to get redder. He was so little. Callie hadn't gotten a good look at him until now, and didn't realize how tiny he was. Callie, afraid she might break him, reached down and stroked his arm gently, hoping that would help. Still, he screamed. She could feel her milk rushing out of her breasts again, as she looked down at her shirt to make sure the nursing pads she had placed in her bra when she got dressed that morning were absorbing it. Callie walked back into the hallway, hoping to find Lena on her way to the nursery. She could still hear the water running, and resolved that Lena was still in the shower. Callie walked back into the nursery, and reluctantly reached both hands into the crib, carefully picked up the screaming infant. She cradled him in her arms, swaying back a forth gently. "Shhhhh. Everything's ok." She looked down at him, as she clutched him to her body. Brandon was right, he was perfect.

"That's a good look on you." A voice came from the doorway. She turned her head quickly, being careful not to jostle the already irritated baby in her arms. Brandon was leaned up against the doorway, hands in his pockets, smiling.

"Um, he was screaming and Lena's in the shower. She asked me to check on him." Callie defensively started explaining. Brandon slowly walked over to them, his heart beating rapidly as he watched the woman he loved holding his son. He had dreamed of this moment since Caleb was born, and needed to take advantage of it before it was gone.

"He likes it when you rub his head." Brandon smiled, looking Callie in the eye while he reached down and started to rub the baby's head. After a minute, the baby stopped screaming, and turned his head towards Callie, nestling against her breast. "See?"

Callie and Brandon stood there in silence for a minute, looking down at the now content infant. "He's kinda cute." Callie finally said.

"Of course he is. He's beautiful, like his mother." Brandon said, trying to gauge Callie's reaction, but Callie just stood there staring at the baby in her arms…her baby. "He's probably hungry. Do you want to feed him his bottle?" Brandon asked, brushing Callie's hair from her face and tucking it behind her ear.

"Hey guys. How was school?" Steph asked cheerily as she appeared in the nursery doorway.

Callie immediately realized where she was and what she was doing. She regretted putting herself in this position, and quickly walked over to Steph and handed her the baby.

"Here. Lena asked me to….Lena should be out of the shower soon." Callie walked back into her room and closed her door. She immediately started doing her homework, trying to forget what had just happened.

After a little while, there was a knock on Callie's door. Steph opened it without waiting for an invitation to enter. "Hey, sweetheart. Can you join us downstairs for a minute? We would like to talk to you." Callie just sat there on her bed looking at Steph. "This really isn't optional."

Callie slowly got up, and followed Steph down the stairs where Lena was waiting in the living room. They had sent the other children upstairs, so they could have a private conversation with Callie. They needed to get to the bottom of whatever was going on with her lately. The two women motioned for Callie to have a seat on the couch.

"How have you been feeling, honey? Lena asked Callie in a very patronizing way.

"Ok."

"How was school today?"

"Fine."

"You've been sort of distant lately. Is there anything you want to talk about?" Steph joined the conversation, trying to cut to the chase.

"No."

"Callie, you know you can talk to us about anything that might be bothering…" The doorbell rang, interrupting the moms' heart-to-heart they were trying to have with Callie.

"I'll get it." Steph stood up, and made her way over to the door. Lena stopped talking, and just awkwardly smiled at Callie, while Callie sat there wishing she could just go back to her room.

Steph opened the door to their attorney standing on the front porch.

"Hi, sorry to just come by like this, but we have a problem." The attorney said before Steph could say anything.

"Ok, come in. What kind of problem?" Steph didn't like how frantic the attorney looked as he walked into the foyer.

"I'm not going to be able to file the adoption papers."

Lena overheard the attorney, and walked over to join Steph. "Why not?" Steph asked.

"The paperwork is missing the required signatures." The attorney explained. Callie, catching on to what the attorney was saying, walked closer so she could hear what the adults were discussing.

"What do you mean? We watched Callie sign those papers." Lena said defensively.

"Right. Callie signed. Brandon didn't."


	27. Chapter 27

**So, I got a ton of reviews and messages asking me to update. No problem. Please feel free to let me know if you want it updated. I try to update twice a week, but if you want them faster, just tell me. So, when we left off, Callie signed the adoption papers, but Brandon didn't...yet! What do you think he's going to do? Will the pressure get to him? Can he do this without Callie?**

* * *

_"__The paperwork is missing the required signatures." The attorney explained. Callie walked closer so she could hear what the adults were discussing. _

_"__What do you mean? We watched Callie sign the papers." Lena said defensively. _

_"__Right. Callie signed. Brandon didn't." _

"Oh, well that's easy enough. That was such a long day for all of us. I'm sure he just got confused." Steph said, calming down now that she knew how manageable the situation really was. "Brandon, will you come down here please?" Steph yelled up the stairs.

Their conversation with Callie would have to get put on hold for a few minutes while they cleared this up. Brandon appeared at the top of the staircase, holding a sleeping Caleb in his arms. He immediately spotted the attorney, and started to make his way down the stairs, stopping halfway down.

"Brandon, you didn't sign the adoption papers. We need you to come down here and sign so the attorney can file them with the court." Steph explained very matter of factly. "Here, give Lena the baby, and I'll get you a pen."

"No."

"Excuse me?" Steph said, almost as a reflex.

"I'm not signing the papers."

"Brandon, I explained this to you already. This really isn't your decision to make." Steph was getting agitated.

"But it is. It is my decision. He's mine, and I want him."

"Brandon, honey. That's a big responsibility." Lena was trying to remain calm. She was sure this was just Brandon's emotions talking. Brandon had always been a sensitive child. "It's an open adoption. You can still be a part of Caleb's life, you just don't have to be his father."

"I'm already his father. I'm his father, and Callie's his mother."

Callie could feel her eyes start to fill with tears, as she tried to focus on what was transpiring in front of her. Her throat began to close, and she couldn't breathe. What was Brandon doing?

"Brandon, don't you dare drag Callie into this. She's already signed. Stop making this harder on her than it needs to be." Steph couldn't look at Brandon anymore. She turned around, arms crossed, pacing back and forth in disbelief that Brandon was making this so difficult on everyone. "This is ridiculous! Brandon, get down here and sign these papers." Steph ordered loudly. Callie just stood there frozen. She didn't know what to do. Silence fell over the room, as Brandon turned around and carried the baby back up the stairs. Everyone stood there for a moment watching Brandon disappear.

"Callie, would you excuse us for a minute? We need to speak with our attorney." Steph asked, trying not to explode over the scene her son had just made.

"Sure." Callie walked towards the kitchen, glad to get away before the tears began to pour down her face.

* * *

Brandon put the sleeping baby in his crib. He needed to get some air, and gather his thoughts. He knew how angry his mothers were with him. He quietly slipped down the stairs, and onto the back patio where he sat on one of the benches. He put his head in his hands, and tried to think about what he was going to say to his mothers.

"You have to ruin everything, don't you? You can't just let things be." Brandon jerked his head up to see Callie sitting on the other bench. He was so deep in his own thoughts, he didn't notice her when he walked out. Brandon sat there, staring at a crying Callie.

"Don't you get it? I'm almost eighteen. My adoption hasn't gone through yet. They can kick me and the baby out of this house the second I turn eighteen. Or worse, they'll just kick me out, and I'll never see him again."

"That would never happen, Callie, and you know it." Brandon replied harshly putting his head back in his hands, pulling at the hair which was tangled between his fingers.

"This is your home, Brandon. You're safe here. They aren't going make you leave. I'm still a foster child. They can send me away tomorrow if they want to. We have to let them adopt him. It's what's best for him, and it's what's best for…."

"You know what, Callie. Screw you! I am so sick of being the designated asshole around here. I'm sorry this is hard for you. It's hard for me too. But I'm not giving up my son to make your life easier. If you don't want to be a part of his life, you don't have to. I'll raise him by myself. But he's my son, and he's not for sale."

"Brandon, he needs a family." Callie, still crying, choked out.

"Look around, Callie! In case you missed it, we're a family. You, me, Caleb."

It was the first time Callie had allowed herself to have that thought. Up until now, she had convinced herself that she and Brandon had no future. They were going to be brother and sister, and that could never be. But for the first time in months, maybe for the first time ever, she could see it. She could see them pushing Caleb in a stroller like that couple on the pier. She could see them reading bedtime stories to him, and taking pictures as he smashed his little hands into his cake on his first birthday. She immediately calmed down and just sat there, seeing what could be.

Brandon noticed the change in her demeanor, and moved to sit next to her. He glanced over at her hand, limp and lifeless, resting on the bench between them. He wanted to grab it, and make all kinds of promises to her. He wanted to tell her the feelings he still had for her, and what great parents he thought they would be. But he was afraid. He was afraid she would run. He was afraid she would tell him she didn't love him. He was afraid she would tell him that they would never be a family. So, without grabbing her hand, and without making any promises, and without telling her that his heart ached for her every day, he lowered his voice and calmly spoke as tears welled up in his eyes.

"I've made up my mind, Callie. I'm going to be a father to our son. I love him."

"I love him, too."

Brandon, unsure of what just happened, stared at Callie in disbelief of what she had just admitted. He knew he needed to act fast in order to short circuit whatever defensive bull shit was about to come out of her mouth.

"We can do this. We can be his mommy and his daddy."

"I've already signed the papers, Brandon."

"But, I haven't. He's still ours."

Callie just sat there with a blank look on her face. Her eyes were bloodshot from lack of sleep and crying. Her heart was pounding, her breathing labored, and her throat was raw and sore. But it was true. Caleb was still theirs. Brandon hadn't signed the papers. She thought about how warm he felt in her arms that afternoon as she cradled him in the soft glow of the nursery. For that moment, for that single moment, she felt whole again.

He placed his hand on her thigh, and after waiting for a moment to make sure she wouldn't flinch away, he scooted as close to her as he could. He felt her body relax a little, as the weight of her small frame press against his side. Brandon reached his other hand up, and with the pads of his calloused thumbs, he gently brushed the tears from Callie's cheek before sliding his hand along the side of her face. They stared into each other's eyes, as if having a silent conversation full of unspoken possibilities. He leaned in to Callie, using his hand to gently pull her lips to his, but before his lips could make contact they were pulled out of the moment by the sound of someone clearing their throat.


	28. Chapter 28

Once Callie left the room and Brandon retreated back up the stairs, the moms and their attorney moved into the dining room to discuss this most recent development. Lena was trying to remain calm, but Steph was livid.

"What does this mean for the adoption?" Lena asked the attorney.

"Well, it means that you won't be able to have the baby placed with you, unless Brandon will change his mind and sign the papers."

"I can't believe him." Steph spit out, getting up for her chair to pace the length of the dining room.

"Steph, wait. And if he won't sign, we can't adopt Caleb?" Lena asked trying to gather information.

"No, you can, we'll just have to do it judicially. You and Steph will have to sue Brandon and Callie in court. The process takes a little longer, because we will have to ask a judge to terminate their rights. But between the fact that they are both still in high school and then Callie's foster care file, we shouldn't have any problem getting a judge to find them unfit to be parents. Then once their rights are terminated, you will be free to adopt the baby. If we start now, it will probably be completed by the time the baby turns one. You should know, though, this is a drastic measure to take…and expensive. But, if we are going to go this route, we will need to ask the court for emergency placement of the baby as soon as possible."

"Ok, then that's what we'll do." Steph said immediately.

"Actually, can we call you? I think we need to discuss this." Lena explained to the attorney, as Steph, obviously displeased with Lena's request, snapped her head in Lena's direction with a death glare.

"Of course. I'll leave these with you, just in case." The attorney put the adoption papers on the dining room table, as Steph showed him to the door, thanking him for his help.

"Lena, what is there to discuss? We need to get on this right away, or we might lose him." Steph stalked back into the dining room.

"Steph!" Lena snapped back taking charge of the conversation. "What are we doing?

"What do you mean? We're protecting our baby!"

"We're suing our own children. We're asking a court to tell them they are unfit to be parents. We're throwing Callie's file right back in her face, after we have told her since she got here that she is not her file."

The two women stood there for a minute, just looking at each other in silence.

"Well, if you don't want him…" Steph said in a righteous tone.

"Stop! Stop right there. You know how desperately I want this baby. But not at the expense of Brandon and Callie." Lena walked over to Steph and grabbed her hand. "You heard the attorney. It could take a year. Can you imagine the war zone this house will turn into? He told us himself that this was drastic." Lena's voice became more pointed as she was recounting the conversation they had just had with their attorney. "Brandon wants a chance to parent his child. Is that so terrible? I think that means we've raised a pretty great son. He's taking responsibility…."

"Lena, this isn't a teaching moment. He's seventeen years old. He can't take care of himself, let alone a helpless little baby."

"I don't know. He's been pretty great since Caleb came home from the hospital. I think he's changed more diapers than I have." Lena said, trying to get a little chuckle out of Steph.

"He's not ready to be a parent, Lena."

"Is anyone ever? You weren't ready to be a parent when Brandon was born, but you made it work. I wasn't sure either of us were ready when the twins came to live with us, but we muddled through somehow."

"We can't." Steph's eyes welled up with tears, which immediately began pouring down her face. "We can't lose another baby, Lena. We barely survived the first time…" Steph voice broke and she couldn't talk anymore. She stood there and bawled so hard she felt like she might throw up. Steph didn't let herself break down like this often. Steph was the rock in their relationship. Steph was the pragmatic one. Steph kept her emotions in check at all times, and for her to break down like this, Lena realized this wasn't just about Caleb. Not really. Lena wrapped her arms around her wife, and held her.

"I know. It was hard then, and it's hard now. But we can't replace the baby we lost with Caleb."

"Our marriage won't make it, Lena."

"Steph, we can't adopt Caleb to save our marriage. A baby shouldn't have a job." Lena drew Steph even closer. "Maybe, this just wasn't meant to be. Maybe we just aren't meant to have a baby."

The two women stood there in each other's arms, and cried. They cried for the baby they lost and never grieved. They cried over what they almost did to their children. They cried for the little baby upstairs who was almost theirs. For the first time in a year they were Steph and Lena again, no agendas, no apologies, no guilt -trips. They were finding comfort in each other's arms, and facing what had happened, instead of running from it.

"I think we should go to counseling." Lena finally said after they both calmed down. "That's the way we should handle this, us. It's the way we should have handled it last year when…." Lena couldn't bring herself to say it, but Steph knew exactly what she meant. "But taking our children's baby away, that's not going to solve any of our problems."

"Lena, he's still a baby himself. He doesn't know what he's getting himself into." Steph said, her eyes tearing up again. "They both have such potential. They both have such bright futures. I want so much for them, a baby will change everything."

"I know. But it's not like we'll be totally out of the picture. We're still here, and we'll help. And if it doesn't work out, if it's too much, maybe we can revisit the idea of adoption down the road. But in the meantime, we get to be the fun grandparents." Lena smiled, drawing Steph into another hug. Steph sprung back after a moment, with a perilous look on her face.

"Oh my God! Lena, this baby cannot call me grandma. I'm not old."

Lena laughed at her wife's humor, and placed a kiss on her lips which seemed to mend both their hearts, if just for a moment.

"So, what do we do now?" Steph asked, composing herself.

"I think we need to talk to our children. We don't even know how Callie feels about all this."

"What do we do about Callie? What does this mean for her adoption?"

"Well, it's really up to her. But, if she decides she wants a chance to parent Caleb, I think you know what it means. But, first things first." The two women place another quick kiss on each other's lips as they walked through the house, wrapped in each other's arms, in the direction they had seen Callie go earlier.

* * *

Lena and Steph walked out the patio door, unnoticed by the teenagers whose lips seem to be inching closer to each other. Steph cleared her throat, as Brandon and Callie snapped back away from each other.

"Easy there, you two. That's what got us into this mess." Steph remarked as she and Lena sat down on the bench across from Brandon and Callie.

"We were just talking." Brandon explained, not very convincingly.

Steph shot Brandon a look as if to put him on notice that she was not born yesterday. Giving up, Brandon slumped back against the bench, and waited for his moms to drop the hammer on them. Before anyone began to speak, Brandon grabbed Callie's hand, intertwining their fingers, and looked into her eyes, letting her know they were in this together.

"We have spoken with our attorney, and we are not canceling Caleb's adoption. But…." Steph could feel herself getting upset again as her voice cracked.

"But, we are going to put it on hold." Lena began, taking over for Steph. "Brandon, if you want to parent your child, we want you to have that opportunity. What we don't know is what Callie wants. Callie, honey, do you want an opportunity to parent Caleb? Do you…do you want to be Caleb's mother?" Lena forced herself to smile as she asked that question, her heart breaking.

All eyes turned to Callie. Callie sat there frozen, quickly going through all her options and all the consequences of this one decision in her mind. She could be sent away. She could be separated from Jude. She could be separated from her baby. She could lose this family, the only family she's known since she was ten-years-old. That should have been enough to keep her from admitting that she wanted to be a mother to her son, but she knew she couldn't keep living like this. Giving up her baby was killing her.

"Yes." Callie finally replied softly.

"Ok, then Callie we can't adopt you." Steph answered back abruptly and harshly. Her heart was breaking too, and although she didn't mean for that to sound so abrasive, she was struggling with losing this baby…with losing both of them.

Callie, thinking the worst, let out a wretched sob. Brandon, immediately pulled her into a hug, and held her, shooting his mother a contemptuous glare for being so cruel. Callie had been right, and Brandon couldn't help but feel guilty for telling Callie this would never happen.

"Hold on." Lena interjected. "That's not what we mean." Lena moved in front of Callie, grasping the young girl's shaking hands in hers. "Callie, you are our daughter, and a piece of paper or a lack of a piece of paper isn't going to change that. We adopted you a long time ago." Lena moved their hands, still grasped together, to her own chest, and held them against her beating heart. "Here! In our hearts, you are ours. We are going to treat you like our child, and love you like our child, and that is never, ever going to change. But, if you and Brandon are going to co-parent Caleb, we think legally turning you two into siblings is a bad idea for everyone." Lena stood up and embraced Callie, holding her and stroking her hair, as she looked over a Steph.

"But, this changes nothing, yes?" Steph added, softening a little as she watched Lena comfort Callie. Lena kissed the top of Callie's head, and sat back down next to Steph on the bench.

The two teens calmed down, as Brandon wrapped his arm around Callie's shoulder and Callie leaned her tired head against Brandon's warm chest, grasping the hem of his t-shirt in her fist.

"But you both still live under our roof, so you must abide by our rules." Steph, now calmer, began laying down the law. "First, grades stay up. You both are on track to graduate in a few months and have already sent out your college applications. We expect you both to go. We expect you to keep up with all your obligations at home and at school. Brandon, that means piano lessons, too. And, we'll be here to help, when and if you need it. But, either of you fall down on your responsibilities, or this isn't in yours or Caleb's best interest, we step in and the adoption is back on. Got it?"

"Got it." The teens said in unison.

"And, I don't know what this is," motioning to the two teens cuddling on the bench, "but Callie isn't eighteen yet and you two are still foster siblings. She and Caleb can still be removed from this house by CPS if they think anything inappropriate is going on here. So, we need to keep a wrap on any relationship you two think you want until Callie turns 18 and CPS terminates her file. Which means, Brandon Michael Foster, keep it in your pants." Steph finished, making Brandon and Callie blush with embarrassment as they sat up, breaking apart from each other.

The moms finished giving the teens their marching orders, and dismissed the teens to their rooms. Steph and Lena wanted to be the ones to explain it to the rest of the children in the house, and Brandon and Callie agreed not to say anything until then. Steph and Lena sat on the back deck for a few minutes after Brandon and Callie had gone inside. Steph felt as if she had lost two children in one day. She felt guilty for not wanting a sixth child when Lena got pregnant last year. She felt guilty for calling off Callie's adoption. She felt guilty for being so resistant to adopting Caleb when Lena brought it up those months ago. But most of all, both women felt an emptiness for the little boy they had bonded with over midnight feedings and late night rocking chair lullabies who would never be theirs.

"You ok?" Lena leaned her head against Steph's shoulder as they women sat there in silence.

"Yeah. I think so. I just hope we did the right thing."

Lena kissed Steph's temple, wrapping her arms her wife's waist. "Come on, we need to get dinner started."

It had been a long emotional day for everyone, and Steph made a special trip into both Brandon and Callie's room before she turned in for the night, being sure to give an extra hug and kiss to each of her eldest children. As every other night since Caleb had come home from the hospital, a high pitched scream came over the baby monitor. With her eyes closed, Lena grabbed the monitor from her night stand, and handed it to Steph.

"You're turn."

"What? I was on duty last night."

"Nice try. You're turn."

Steph sat up in bed, and turned off the baby monitor. She looked over at her alarm clock. 1:54. She got up and made her way to the nursery. Brandon was standing in the middle of the room, holding a screaming Caleb in his arms, gently bouncing him up and down.

"Hey, B. What are you doing up?"

"It's time for Caleb's bottle. Callie's downstairs warming one up."

"I'll do this, Brandon. You go back to bed. You have school tomorrow."

"So? You have work. We've got this, Mom. You can go back to bed."

With that, Callie stormed into the room. "I'm not sure if this is right. I ran it under the hot water, but I can't tell if it's warm enough."

"Here, you take it and shake a little onto your wrist. As long as it doesn't feel too hot or too cold," Steph shook it onto her own wrist, "it's perfect."

"I'll take that." Brandon grabbed the bottle from Steph's hand and put it in Caleb's mouth. Steph, Callie, and Brandon stood there in silence for a few minutes, all looking at the quiet, nursing baby. Steph watched her son, wondering how he had grown-up so fast. She watched as a smile crept over Callie's face, the first smile she had seen come from her daughter since she couldn't remember when. In that moment, Steph felt a strange sense of peace fall over her body.

"Well, it looks like you two have this under control, so I guess I'm going to go back to bed." Steph handed the baby monitor to Callie. "Night, babies. Love you."

"Love you." The teens replied in unison.

Steph walked back down the hall to her room. She stopped when she got to her door, and looked back towards the nursery. Brandon was handing Callie the baby, being careful not to let the bottle fall from the hungry child's mouth. Brandon looked adoringly into Callie's eyes, as he watched Callie feed their son for the first time.

"See, we can totally do this." Brandon said, as Callie looked up from the infant in her arms to meet Brandon's eyes. Brandon placed a sweet kiss to Callie's head, and began rubbing light circles on her back as he looked back down at his son who was nestled in her arms.

Steph went back into her room, and climbed in bed beside Lena.

"That was fast. Is everything ok? Lena asked.

"Everything's great." Steph turned over, and wrapped her arm around her wife as they both drifted back to sleep.

**Up next: PROM NIGHT! **


	29. Chapter 29

It was prom night, but Callie and Brandon had decided not to go. Wyatt had invited Callie to go with him, and Talya had asked Brandon, but secretly neither wanted to go unless they could go with each other. Marianna and Jesus had both been invited by seniors, so Steph and Lena decided it might be a good idea to chaperone. One pregnant teenage daughter per lifetime is enough. Jude had plans to spend the night at Connor's house, leaving Callie and Brandon at home with Caleb. After an entire day of getting ready and taking pictures, everyone left the house. Callie went upstairs to bathe Caleb and put him to bed, while Brandon stayed down stairs to watch television, or at least that's what he told Callie.

"He finally fell asleep," Callie remarked as she got to the bottom of the steps, holding the baby monitor in her hand. The living room was dimly lit with glowing candles. "What's all this?"

"I felt bad that you had to miss your prom."

"Well, it's your prom too. Besides, I probably wouldn't have gone anyway."

Brandon, standing in the middle of the living room, pointed the remote control at the stereo, as a familiar slow song came across the sound system. Brandon placed the remote down, and offered his hand to Callie. "Care to dance?"

Callie just stood there for a second. She had every intention of abiding by the ground rules, and this seemed to be crossing that line. "Brandon, I'm not sure…." She was still scared that if they broke the rules, Steph would send her away, or CPS would come take her or her baby from the house.

"Callie, it's a dance. Not a week in Oahu!"

Callie walked over to where Brandon was standing with his arm outstretched. She wrapped her arms around Brandon's neck ,not making eye contact, as Brandon held Callie's waist, remaining an arms' length apart. They swayed back and forth to the music, looking like a couple of terrified seventh graders at their first boy/girl dance. These two had made a child together, but for some reason this was awkward. After a minute, both Callie and Brandon relaxed. Callie rested her head against Brandon's chest, while Brandon held her close, inhaling her scent. He loved the way she smelled, he always had. It reminded him of a cool breeze on the first day of spring when everything was blooming and fresh. When the song was over, there was a thick tension in the air that neither could ignore. Brandon pulled back and with his lips just inches from hers, he whispered in a low voice, "Callie?"

Callie, looking into Brandon's bedroom eyes, replied in an anticapatory whisper. "Yeah?" She was unsure what Brandon was about to say or do. She wasn't sure if she was scared or excited. She bit down on her bottom lip, her heart racing, as she waited for what was to come.

Continuing to speak in a low, raspy whisperwith his lips still inches from hers, Brandon said, "I'm starving. You want to order a pizza?" Brandon smiled at teasing Callie, as if it were his own little joke.

Callie smiled back at what Brandon had just asked, shaking her head, "You're so dumb. Sure. Pepperoni."

Brandon ordered a pepperoni pizza, and the two sat at home chatting and giving each other a hard time. Callie enjoyed being able to hang out with Brandon again, and have it feel comfortable. They talked about music. They talked about school. They talked about graduation. Brandon was happy, Callie was happy, and things seemed to be getting back to normal between the two after almost a year.

"Ok, we have to clean up. Moms will be home soon." Callie reached for their plates which were still on the coffee table, when she felt Brandon's hand on hers.

"Callie…" Brandon said. Callie just sat there, unsure of what was happening. He slowly drew his lips to hers. The kiss was a light, sweet kiss. The kind they would both have pulled back from quickly and then tried to forget had happened. But, not this time. This time neither pulled back to surveil the area for onlookers. This time neither had a pang of guilt like a kitchen timer reminding them to cut their moment short. This time it was primal and raw, both of them giving into their carnal urges as they slipped their tongues into each other's mouths. Before either had a chance to overthink the situation, their kissing became more frantic, and soon they were laying on the couch with their shirts off making out like a couple of horny teenagers on prom night. As Callie grabbed Brandon's hands and led them around her back to her bra clasp, Brandon pulled away and walked to the other side of the room.

Callie was left short of breath and laying there in her bra, confused. "What? What's wrong?"

"I can't do this. Callie, I don't want to get in your pants." Brandon said, out of breath himself.

"Ok." Callie got up, somewhat embarrassed, and looked for her shirt which Brandon had peeled off her body, and flung somewhere in the room.

"I mean, I do. I do want to get in your pants. But…but, that's not all I want. Callie, I want you. I want all of you. I can't just have another night about sex. If we do this tonight, and things go back to being weird between us tomorrow, I won't be able to stand it."

Callie just continued looking for her shirt. She was upset and mad at herself for being in this position, and not really even listening to Brandon. The room seemed to fill with a thick fog of tension as Brandon watched Callie wander around the room, her head down under the pretense of looking for her shirt, but Brandon knew better. Brandon knew she was getting ready to run, and he needed to make his move.

"Callie, why did you do it?"

"What?" Callie bit back sharply, pulling her shirt back on her body.

"Why did you come into my room that night?"

"It was your birthday."

"Callie, that's bull shit! Stop avoiding the question! Why did you want to have sex with me but not a relationship? Why wasn't it about love and feelings and being together. Why….Why just sex?"

Callie didn't want to answer that question. She stood there, trying to think of a way to not answer. She secretly hoped the baby would start crying so she could excuse herself upstairs to check on him. But, as she and Brandon stared at each other from across the candlelit living room, there was nothing but deafening silence. If she answered, there was no turning back. If she answered, the rules would be broken and the deal would be off. Her rules, her deal. And yet looking into his eyes, she couldn't help herself.

"I wanted to be happy. For one night, I just wanted to know how it would feel to be with you. For one night I wanted to think that I could have it all. We could be together, and I could still get adopted. For one night, I didn't have to choose between having you and having a family. And, deep down, I knew….I knew that we could never be more than that one night. But, I still wanted that night." Tears began falling down Callie's cheeks.

Brandon, still shirtless, walked over to Callie, again with his lips just inches from hers, like they were just hours earlier when he asked her if she wanted pizza. But this time it wasn't a joke. This time his words were clear, and his face was settled. "And were you? Were you happy that night?"

Callie stood there, feeling his hot breath graze her kiss swollen lips, intentionally not looking at him. She knew if she looked at him, she wouldn't be able to do it anymore. If she looked at him, if she told him how happy she was for those few hours, she would be letting him in completely and she wouldn't be able to protect herself from her feelings for him. So no longer waiting for the coincidence of an excuse, Callie ran. "I should go check on the baby."

Callie grabbed the baby monitor and headed upstairs, leaving Brandon standing alone in the candlelight drenched living room. Caleb was still sound asleep in his crib. He was so beautiful, and Callie loved him so much. She kissed her fingers and gently whisked them across his bald little head before she left his room, closing his door behind her. Callie went into her own bedroom, shut her door, and began getting ready for bed. She took off her shoes and her jeans, and pulled on her pajama pants. She removed her shirt and bra, and as she reached for her pajama shirt her bedroom door flung open, colliding loudly with the half open closet door.

"You know what? No! You don't get to run away from this. You don't get to run away from me anymore."


	30. Chapter 30

_Callie went into her own bedroom, shut her door, and began getting ready for bed. She took off her shoes and her jeans, and pulled on her pajama pants. She removed her shirt and bra, and as she reached for her pajama shirt her bedroom door flung open, colliding loudly with the half open closet door. _

_"__You know what? No! You don't get to run away from this. You don't get to run away from me anymore." _

"Brandon! I'm changing!" Callie yelled, clutching her pajama top to her bare breasts, covering herself as best she could. Brandon just stood there, still shirtless himself, shocked and uncomfortable.

After Callie had walked away from him downstairs, Brandon stood in the living room blowing out candles and gearing himself up for a fight. He was ready to exchange verbal barbs with Callie at a loud volume until he got out everything he had felt since she dumped him at his grandfather's funeral. But realizing that he had scared her by flying into her room in a fit of rage when she was half naked, Brandon immediately forced himself to take it down a notch. He slowly walked over to her, and in a calm, low voice said, "I'm in love with you, Callie, and I want to make you happy. But, I don't know how to do that anymore. What's it going to take for you to be happy? What do you want?"

Callie didn't know what to say. She refused to look at him, keeping her gaze on the floor where her clothes lay in a heap. As she stood next to him, feeling the body heat of his shirtless torso radiating against her bare skin, she knew exactly what she wanted. She wanted to be in his arms again. She wanted to be laying underneath the weight of his body as she had been on the couch moments earlier. She wanted to be his. As she felt the hot tears pour down her cheeks once more that night, she squeaked out one word, "You."

And as if for the first time since he had burst into her room uninvited, he looked at Callie, meek and broken, holding a tangled shirt against her bare body. Brandon closed the remaining gap between them, and forcing her to make eye contact with him, gently took the pajama shirt from her hands. Callie felt surprisingly calm, lost in Brandon's eyes, as she released her grip on her shirt, and let him throw it onto growing heap of clothes on the floor. Brandon ran his hands from Callie's shoulders down her arms letting the side of his hands brush against her bare breasts. As his hands reached her waist, he let his eyes wander up and down her half naked body.

"God, you are gorgeous." Brandon pulled Callie to his body as the two stood there, bare chests pressing against each other, tangling their tongues and bumping teeth. Brandon hooked his thumbs around Callie's pajama pants and began to gently pull them down.

"Brandon," Callie pulled out of their kiss, stopping Brandon in his tracks. "I think we should probably move this to your room."

Brandon nodded in agreement, and grabbing her hand in his, walked to his room with Callie behind him. When they both cleared Brandon's doorway, Brandon took a step back from Callie, breaking the sexual tension that had fired them up just moments before. Callie immediately withdrew, folding her arms over her bare chest, her eyes welling up with tears. She knew it was too good to be true. Brandon had changed his mind about her, about them. As she stood there, exposed and vulnerable, Brandon began to speak.

"So, there are some rules. One, this has nothing to do with sex. I want to make love to you." Brandon cupped his hands around her face gently, and tilted it up, placing a chaste kiss on her lips before he continued. "Two, this is absolutely about love and feelings and a relationship. It's never been about anything else for me. And three, tomorrow morning, when the sun comes up, we are an 'us'. Do we have a deal?" Callie knew he was mocking the deal she had made him agree to that night almost a year ago, and rolling her eyes in embarrassment, she nodded her head.

"Now, where were we?" Brandon asked, pulling her arms away from her chest, crashing his lips onto hers with such force that it threw Callie off balance and she stumbled backwards, Brandon's body pressing her against the wall. Callie's pajama pants were thin, and she could feel Brandon's erection through his jeans as he pressed his body to hers. Eventually Callie gave into the moment, unbuttoning Brandon's jeans and forcing them down his legs. As Brandon stepped out of them, he reached over and pulled Callie's pajama pants down to her ankles. Brandon gently picked her up and placed a naked Callie on his bed. He climbed into the bed beside her, kissing his way up her torso before covering her naked body with his naked body, and it wasn't about sex at all. It was about them. It was about all the feelings they had stuffed down over the last year flooding out as their naked bodies writhed against each other. It was about finally giving themselves to each other. It was about admitting that they each wanted this, and had for a long time.

The two teenagers rested in Brandon's bed, covered by his down comforter, unintentionally drifting off to sleep. Callie had her arm draped across Brandon's waist, and her head nestled against his bare chest where she could hear his heart beating in perfect rhythm. Brandon had Callie protectively tucked into his arms, lightly rubbing swirled, dreamy patterns on her bare body with his fingertips.

"Callie…" Brandon finally said, breaking the silence.

"Hmmmm?" Callie replied, her eyes closed.

"Are you happy?" Brandon hesitantly asked with a lump in his throat.

"I am."

"I love you." Brandon said, holding Callie closer to his body.

"I know." Callie replied, deliberately teasing Brandon.

"And?"

"And…." Callie waited, letting Brandon sweat it out for a minute, before looking into his eyes and placing one last kiss upon his lips, said "I love you, too."

Callie and Brandon fell asleep in Brandon's bed, still naked, holding each other.

The moms finally arrived home from the dance a little after midnight. The living room was full of blown-out candles, half eaten pizza, and Brandon's shirt on the living room floor. The moms, wondering what their children had been up to that evening, wandered upstairs. Steph immediately checked Callie and Marianna's room, but the only evidence that Callie had been there at some point that evening was a pile of her discarded clothes on the floor. A small twinge of dread set over Steph as she stared at Callie's empty bed.

"Steph." Lena called standing in Brandon's doorway.

Steph walked over and looked into Brandon's room where the two teens lay asleep in each other's arms, obviously not wearing shirts and perhaps not wearing anything. Steph had explained the rules clearly. Callie wasn't eighteen, and this wasn't allowed. Steph could feel anger bubbling inside of her, wondering why she even bothered laying down rules when it came to these two. Steph crossed her arms, silently rehearsing her speech, "Get up! Get dressed! What were you thinking?" But, as she prepared to wake them up in an exasperated rant of warnings and threats, she looked at them…really looked at them. For the first time, she didn't see foster siblings or ill-prepared teenage parents or unruly children breaking her rules. She just saw Brandon and Callie, happy in each other's arms. She relaxed for a minute until Lena's voice broke her from her thoughts.

"What are we going to do about this?"

"About what?" Steph asked, as she pulled Brandon's door shut and led Lena back downstairs to clean up the mess in the living room.


	31. Chapter 31

Her words echoed in his head. _"Callie has chosen to be Caleb's mother, and so we don't feel that adopting either of them at this point is best for them or for this family." _He thought about their words every day since that news broke, and today was no exception. As Jude stared at his half-eaten plate of eggs, ignoring the small talk Lena was trying to engage him in as she made lunches, he dissected their speech once again. "_Callie has chosen….not adopting either of them….best for the family._"

Steph and Lena had been direct and non-emotive as they explained that Callie and Brandon had chosen to parent Caleb. They had used neutral words. They paid special attention to their body language and tone of voice. They had done everything they could to make this an easy transition on the family. Everyone seemed to take it well, except Jude. Jude had made them promise. They promised him they would adopt Callie. It was his turn to protect her, it was his turn to take care of her like she took care of him all those years, and he felt like he had failed. He blamed Brandon. He blamed Brandon for taking away his new brother and his sister. Even more, he felt like Callie had chosen Brandon over him. Despite the textbook child-psychology friendly speech Steph and Lena had carefully rehearsed, all Jude heard was _"Callie has chosen Brandon over this family…again…and now she doesn't get a family at all."_

Jude wouldn't speak to Brandon at all, and would only converse with Callie in sentences of three words or less. Jude just sulked around the house, taking his guilt and frustrations out on anyone in his path. As he finished his breakfast, Brandon came racing down the stairs into the kitchen, blowing past Lena and Jude without even a greeting. Brandon grabbed five baby bottles out of the dishwasher, and lined them up on the island. Jude glanced over at Brandon before rolling his eyes in contempt.

"Brandon, sit and eat your breakfast." Lena ordered.

"I can't. I have to make Caleb's bottles for daycare." Brandon responded. Brandon grabbed the jug of water and powered baby formula, and started measuring out the correct amounts of both into each of the bottles.

"Here, let me do that, you go eat." Lena walked over and tried to take over for Brandon.

"No, it's ok. I can do it." Brandon and Callie were trying to do as much for Caleb as possible. They wanted to prove to the moms that they could do this. They could be Caleb's parents.

"Brandon, can you run some diapers up? He's out, and I'm trying to get him dressed." Callie yelled from upstairs.

"Jude, can you run diapers up to Callie?" Lena asked, fishing the bottle tops out of the dishwasher rack.

"Can't! Busy!" Jude replied, looking at his now empty breakfast plate.

"Jude!" Lena snapped back.

Brandon, turning around in a hurry, collided with Lena knocking a stack of mail onto the floor.

"Damn it." Brandon cursed as he dropped down to pick up the scattered envelopes and catalogues. As he was pulling the mail back into a pile, he noticed it - the last one. The other five schools had turned him down. He lost so much time with his broken wrist he just couldn't make the cut, but that last school has made their decision. Brandon and Callie had already been accepted to San Diego State together, and Brandon has resolved that with them trying to parent Caleb, it made the most sense for him to go there. But, the last letter had arrived, and Brandon couldn't help but be a little nervous. He folded the business sized envelope in half, and shoved it into the back pocket of his jeans hoping no one saw him. He stood up and placed the mail back on the counter.

"Ok, I am doing the bottles, period. You go run some diapers up to Callie. Then I want both of you to eat some breakfast." Lena ordered, but by the time she had gotten to the last part, Brandon had already grabbed a handful of diapers and was running up the stairs.

A few minutes later, Brandon and Callie came back down with Caleb in his infant carrier. Callie started loading the bottles in Caleb's diaper bag. She shoved a stack of diapers on top before zipping up the bag in preparation to head out the door.

"Ok, ready to go?" Brandon asked.

"I think so." Callie answered.

"No, both of you need breakfast. I want you two to sit down here and eat."

"We can't. We have just enough time to get Caleb to daycare and get to school." Brandon replied.

"I can take Caleb to daycare before I go in for my shift." Steph suggested, walking into the kitchen.

"No, it's ok. We'll do it." Callie said slinging the diaper bag over her shoulder.

"We'll grab something to eat on the way." Brandon grabbed the handle of Caleb's infant carrier, and before Steph or Lena could get a word in, Brandon, Callie, and Caleb were out the door.

"So, want to meet me for lunch today?" Callie asked Brandon while they were walking down the driveway to Brandon's car.

Callie and Brandon were being careful in public not to look like they were seeing each other since Callie wasn't eighteen yet, but they still did little things like eat lunch together and study in the library together. And if they thought no one was looking, they would hold hands or share a quick kiss. But in the dark of night, when the house was asleep, she and Brandon were settling into being a couple. She would sneak into his room in the middle of the night a few times a week where the two would lay in Brandon's bed after getting Caleb back to sleep after his middle-of-the-night-feeding. She would wrap the weight of his body around hers, breathing in the scent his body wash left on his sheets, and sometimes still be there to feel his morning erection against her body when the sun spilled into his room.

"Huh, what?"

"Lunch. Do you want to eat with me today?"

"Oh, um, no I can't today. I have a thing."

"What kind of thing?"

Brandon didn't answer. He was obviously preoccupied with something, but Callie couldn't imagine what. Callie worried that trying to parent Caleb was getting to be too much for him. Caleb wasn't sleeping through the night yet, which meant neither were Brandon or Callie. She had noticed over the past few weeks dark circles start to appear under Brandon's eyes. Callie couldn't help but think that whatever was wrong with Brandon had to do with them.

"Everything ok?" Callie finally asked.

"What? No, everything's fine."

The remainder of the ride to daycare and school was silent. Brandon pulled into the parking lot at Anchor Beach, but today Brandon didn't place the quick peck on Callie's lips that she had become accustomed to when they would arrive at school for a day of pretending they weren't together. "See you after school." Brandon jumped out of the car and headed for the building.

At lunch that day, Brandon retreated to the music room. He had something he had to do. Sitting in his sanctuary, he retrieved the envelope out of his back pocket and unfolded it. It was thin, surely only one piece of paper would fit into such a thin envelope. The others had been thin too. He sat on the piano bench and stared at it. In the upper left hand corner was their logo, New York University. He wanted Callie with him. He thought about finding her so she could hold his hand while he opened that last one, but he knew he needed to do this alone. He didn't know why he was so nervous. It didn't matter what it said. If he got in, it would be flattering, but he couldn't leave Callie and the baby to go across the country for four years. If he didn't get in, the decision had been made for him. He finally decided he was being silly, and running his finger along the top seam of the envelope, he sloppily tore it open. Slowly unfolding the paper, Brandon began to read. "Dear Brandon Foster, It is with…," as he continued reading the first few sentences his head dropped down and his body let out a painful breath. He put the letter back in the envelope,not bothering to read the rest, and stuffed it into his back pocket before grabbing his bag and heading off to his next class.

* * *

"Middle C". And this is a 'C' chord." Brandon sat at his piano in the living room holding Caleb. "And this is 'A'. And this is an 'A' chord."

"Isn't Caleb a little young for his first piano lesson?" Steph came into the room and sat on the couch opposite Lena.

"Nah." Brandon replied. "This is 'G'. This is a 'G' chord."

Callie slowly descended the stairs and walked over to the piano, interrupting Brandon's music lesson. "Um, I found this?" Brandon looked up at Callie holding his envelope in her hand. Brandon stood up abruptly, nudging the piano bench backwards a few inches as he reached out and snatched it out of Callie's hand.

"Why were you snooping through my stuff?" Brandon barked out, attracting the attention of Steph and Lena and embarrassing Callie a little.

"I wasn't. I was doing laundry, and I found it in your pocket."

"What is it, B?" Steph asked, looking up from her magazine.

"Nothing." Brandon replied shortly.

"It's not nothing." Callie joined the conversation. "It's an acceptance letter from NYU."

"You got in? To their music program?" Steph put the magazine down and sat up.

Brandon was not pleased that Callie has outed him to their Moms, and looked over at her silently letting her know that. "Yes, but it doesn't matter. I'm not going."

"What do you mean you're not going?" Steph asked, perhaps a little too harshly.

"Well, I'm not leaving Callie and the baby to go to New York. That's crazy."

"Brandon, this is one of the most prestigious music programs in the country." Steph began to argue.

"Mom, I'm going to State with Callie."

"State doesn't have a music program." Lena joined in.

"So, I'll study something else. It's not a big deal. I'm going to give Caleb his bath." Brandon carried the baby upstairs, cutting his eyes at Callie one more time while he brushed past her.

Brandon went directly to his room after he finished putting Caleb to bed, slamming his door as a warning for the rest of the household to leave him alone. Callie knew to let him cool off, and stayed in her own room to finish her homework and get ready for bed. Once the rest of the house was asleep, Callie went to Brandon's room to say goodnight, gently knocking on the door. When there was no answer, Callie let herself in, assuming Brandon had his headphones on. She slowly cracked the door open, looking over at Brandon's keyboard, but he wasn't there. Her eye caught his sleeping body, fully clothed, lying on top of his still made bed. He looked so carefree and boyish, as if for the first time in weeks he didn't have the weight of the world on his shoulders. For a fleeting moment, he was just a teenage boy, and she didn't want to pull him out of that any sooner than necessary. She ran her fingers carefully through his mussed curly hair, and turned off his light before looking back towards the door.

The light from the hallway streamed in the dark room. It bounced off the metal trash can on Brandon's floor attracting Callie's attention. There, in the glowing circular receptacle, Callie noticed Brandon's NYU letter laying on top of the other papers and food wrappers that had been thrown away. She picked it out of the trash and re-read it. There was a spot at the bottom for Brandon's signature to secure his spot. Holding Brandon's dream in her hands, Callie glanced back at his sleeping figure. As she watched his ribcage rise and fall to the beat, Callie realized how in love with him she really was. Callie quietly rooted through Brandon's desk in the dark of his room until she found a pen that worked, and closing her eyes in a single moment of resignation, she signed Brandon's name on the bottom of the letter. She placed it in the return envelope and licked the flap, sealing it, as if that was the point of no return. Callie then placed a gentle kiss on his lips, not sure if she was apologizing to him or congratulating him, but being careful not to wake him. She left his room to begin the lonely walk down the stairs to the mail box, where she left the envelope to be picked up by the mailman the next day. Callie returned to her room, climbed into her bed, and fell asleep knowing she would have to answer to Brandon one day soon about what she had just done.


	32. Chapter 32

Brandon was still mad the next morning. Callie had thought for sure he would have cooled off, but he continued to give Callie the cold shoulder as they took Caleb to daycare and arrived at school. He hadn't spoken a single word to Callie as she sat in the car trying to make small talk with him. When the car stopped at Anchor Beach, Brandon jumped out of the car, grabbed his bag, and headed into the building. Callie didn't expect him to be this mad over her telling moms about NYU, and it made her worry that this was about more than that letter. Callie worried that this was about their relationship, and that like everyone else in her life, Brandon had given up on her.

Lunchtime finally rolled around, and Callie hoped that she and Brandon could talk. She walked into the quad at Anchor Beach where she and Brandon had been eating lunch together for the past few weeks. She scanned the picnic tables for him, but found him already sitting a table with someone. The other person had her back to Callie, but Callie knew exactly who it was. She would recognize that red hair anywhere. She stood there for a few minutes, and watched as Brandon and Talya talked, laughing occasionally. Brandon was smiling, and looked like he was enjoying the conversation. Callie still avoided Talya at all costs, and had to remind herself of Lena's "rise above" speech as she stood at the edge of the sidewalk deciding whether or not she should join them. She had begun walking in their direction when she saw Talya jump up and give Brandon a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Callie, having seen enough, turned around walking in the opposite direction. Callie quickly decided she would be spending her lunch period in the music room.

As Callie sat on the stool in front of the window, deliberately not looking into the quad so she didn't have to see anything that was happening between Brandon and Talya, she felt tears begin to roll down her cheeks. She had let herself believe that she and Brandon had a future together. She had allowed herself to get used to being a family – Brandon, Caleb, and her, and now the universe was screwing with her again. She couldn't help but think that Talya was the reason Brandon had been so distant lately.

"There you are. What happened to you? I've been waiting for you to come eat lunch." Brandon walked into the music room, spotting Callie.

Callie immediately snapped out of her pity party and, pulling her sleeves over her hands, wiped her tear stained cheeks.

"Hey, what's wrong? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." Callie choked out, not looking at him.

"Yeah, you look fine." Brandon said, mocking her as he closed the music room door. "Come on, Callie. Talk to me. What's wrong?"

Callie didn't respond or look up. She just sat there, staring out the window, as if Brandon weren't in the room with her.

"Callie….Callie, please tell me what you're feeling.

"I'm fine."

"Yeah, I got that. The thing is….fine isn't really a feeling." Brandon persisted. "Now, what's going on?"

"I saw you, Brandon."

"You saw me what?" Brandon asked, very confused.

"I saw you and Talya."

"When? Just a few minutes ago?"

Callie didn't answer. She just looked out the window.

"Callie, look at me. Talya was just asking me to cover for her today in eighth period. She's dating some college guy and wants to ditch out of school early to go see him."

Callie nodded her head politely in disbelief.

"Callie, there is nothing going on between me and Talya. I promise."

"I saw her kiss you. She was practically throwing herself at you." Fresh tears started to run down Callie's cheeks, as she kept her gaze out the window. "I can't compete with her, Brandon. I don't have her nice clothes, or know how to do my hair and makeup perfectly, or…" Callie started to ramble on.

"Callie, I'm your boyfriend. You don't have to compete for me. And I broke up with Talya because I wanted to be with you, remember?" Brandon kept trying to explain, but it was clear Callie wasn't listening. "You know what, I'm actually really glad you are up here. I've been meaning to play something for you. I've tried a few times, but it has never really worked out."

Brandon retrieved a spiral bound notebook which held blank sheet music from his book bag. He placed the notebook on the music holder, and switched on the keyboard. He started to play a nice little tune. Callie watched as his nimble fingers barely graze the black and white keys, switching in and out between major and minor chords. As he played, making it look effortless as always, something unexpected happened. Brandon started to sing. He had a nice voice, and Callie started to search her memory wondering why she recognized this song. When Brandon reached the chorus it occurred to her, this was the song Brandon had sung to her sitting on the dirty floor of Daphne's apartment that day they had snuck out to see each other. The memories of that time came flooding back to her. The exhilaration of breaking the rules to be together….taking risks….throwing caution to the wind for just a few moments of passion. Callie was mesmerized by the way his clear tenor voice caused a warm flood of nostalgia to overtake her body, and found she was sad when it was over and she had to come back to this day…this crappy day. Brandon lifted his strong, calloused hands from the keyboard, and tore the pages which contained the song from of his book. He walked around the keyboard, and handed the ripped out pages to Callie. She hesitated for a minute, before reaching out to take the pages. "Callie's Song." As hard as she tried to suppress it, a smile crept across her face as she stared at the scribbled lyrics and music notes which filled the page.

"Talya can't compete with you." Brandon said, as he watched her eyes blink back tears and her rose-colored lips curl upward. "I love you….and only you."

"I love you, too." Callie choked out, trying to steady her breathing.

Brandon walked closer to Callie, and tilting her head up, placed a soft kiss on her lips and then pulled back. "You're amazing," Brandon said, placing another soft kiss on her lips, "and beautiful," and alternating between kissing and talking, Brandon told Callie all the reasons he loved her. When he was done, Callie launched herself into Brandon's arms. She pulled his lips to hers as she ran her hands under his shirt, until the two were recklessly making out in the middle of the music room.

"We have to get to class," Callie said as she and Brandon broke apart at the sound of the warning bell which rang through the room.

"Nope." Brandon said as he pulled her back into a kiss.

"Brandon, we're going to get in trouble." Callie said, pulling away and laughing a little at Brandon's sudden disregard for the rules.

"Callie, we graduate in three weeks. What are they going to do, expel us?"

Brandon and Callie resumed making out, both of them letting the others hands roam anywhere they wanted. Callie's fingertips were running along the top of Brandon's jeans as she contemplated unfastening them he could take her right there on the keyboard he had just played her song on. As if a bomb going off, the door to the music room flew open banging roughly against the wall. Both Callie and Brandon reflexes jerked them away from each other as they turned toward the door.

"What are you two doing in here?" Lena was standing at the door, her arms crossed.

Brandon and Callie didn't flaunt their relationship at home, but they figured after prom night their mothers had put it together. Still, Brandon and Callie hadn't officially told anyone about them since Callie wasn't eighteen yet, and Steph had been clear that this wasn't allowed. But now Lena had caught them red handed, and some parochial excuse explaining why their clothing was only halfway hanging on their bodies, and their lips were swollen from kissing wasn't going to pass muster. Neither knowing how to answer Lena's question, they both stood there waiting for what would come next.

"You are both late for sixth period. Let's go." Brandon smiled at his mother, and pulling Callie's waist impossibly close to his body as if confessing their secret, replied, "Yes, vice-principal."

"Ummhmm, now." Lena said as she walked awaywith a smirk on her face, shaking her head at the hormone-fueled disobedience of her children.

"See you after school," Brandon said, planting one more quick kiss on Callie's lip. The two disheveled teenagers grabbed their bags and went off in their separate directions, smoothing their hair and straightening their clothes as they walked.


	33. Chapter 33

It had been weeks since Callie had signed Brandon's acceptance form and sent it back to NYU. So far, no one seemed to know. Brandon was back to his old self, and they were having fun experiencing all of Caleb's firsts together. The moms were busy planning graduation parties for the pair while the other children prepared for their final exams. Both Callie and Brandon had lined up summer jobs with coordinating schedules so that one of them would always be able to be home with Caleb. However, even with things as good as they were, Callie couldn't help but worry about what was going to happen when Brandon and the rest of the family found out what she had done. Callie had a never ending stream of worries and questions running through her head both day and night.

"Would Brandon break up with her?"

"Now that she's 18, would they kick her out of the house?"

"Would she be separated from Caleb?"

"Would she be separated from Jude?"

"Would Steph and Lean step back in and insist on adopting Caleb?"

"Could she and Brandon do this long distance?"

But with all these questions swarming in her head, every time she heard Brandon play the piano or she held the song he had written for her in her hands, she knew she had made the right decision. He was so talented, he couldn't give this up. She just hoped that Brandon would see it that way when he found out.

Callie hadn't been sleeping well lately. Caleb had just started sleeping through the night which should have been a welcomed relief to Callie, because it meant that she could also start sleeping through the night. However, it was four in the morning, and Callie was up tossing and turning in her bed. She eventually gave up on sleep for that night, and got up to check on Caleb. Callie stood at the side of the crib, watching his chest rise and fall as she reached down and rubbed his round little belly. He was starting to get some hair, and it was coming in dark and curly like Brandon's. As Callie stood there in the dark, she felt someone reach from behind her and gently wrap their arms around her waist. She jumped a little, turning back to see who was there.

"Hey, sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. What are you doing up?" Brandon asked pulling Callie into a hug.

"I couldn't sleep. What are you doing up?" Callie asked in a whisper.

"I couldn't sleep either." Brandon had been worried himself lately. He had felt Callie beginning to distance herself from him. She no longer snuck into his room at night. He no longer caught her staring at him in class. She seemed to be avoiding him when they were at home. He knew Callie was a flight risk, in more ways than one. She had protected herself since the age of ten by pushing people away. Brandon thought that he and his family had broken her of that, but she seemed so detached lately, he was afraid she was going to break up with him.

Brandon and Callie watched their young son sleep, as Brandon held Callie in his arms resting his hands on Callie's abdomen where their baby once grew. "I could stay like this forever." Brandon finally whispered in Callie's ear, as he began kissing her neck lightly. It tickled Callie, and she used that opportunity to wiggle out of his embrace, turning towards him. She placed a light kiss on his lips, and smiled a little half smile. She just knew he was going to be so mad at her when he discovered what she had done.

"Hey, I have an idea. Come back to my bed with me, and I'll hold you until you fall asleep." Brandon sweetly offered, tucking Callie's hair behind her ear.

He was concerned that Callie wasn't sleeping, but he had ulterior motives as well. They hadn't had sex since prom night. They had come close in the music room that day, and if Lena hadn't interrupted them that's probably where it would have gone. But other than that, they hadn't really been physical other than a few quick kisses here and there. Brandon had not wanted to rush things with Callie, especially when it came to sex. He wanted her to feel comfortable and secure in their relationship on all fronts, and didn't want things to go back to being weird between the two of them.

"It's almost five. There's no point going to sleep now." Callie responded.

Brandon's body slumped back at Callie's rejection, and he let his arms drop from her waist as he took a deep breath.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Callie asked

"Are we ok?" Brandon asked tentative. "Is there anything I need to know?"

Callie stood there for a minute, taking a deep breath. She should tell him what she did. She felt like she was lying by omission, but she wanted to enjoy being with him for a little while longer before he knew. "No, nothing. We're good."

"Really? Because lately I've felt like…"

Callie didn't give Brandon an opportunity to finish his sentence. She reached her hand behind his head and pulled him into a kiss. They two stood in their son's nursery, kissing each other in a frenzy trying to remember that there was a sleeping baby just feet away. Callie finally pulled back, out of breath. "I should probably jump in the shower before the rest of the house wakes up."

Brandon nodded in reluctant agreement. He hadn't felt this close to Callie in weeks, and really just wanted to stay there kissing for a little longer. Brandon turned to walk back to his room when Callie hooked her index finger around the middle front of his boxers just below his belly button, and tugging forward, asked,"Wanna join me?"

Brandon followed Callie out of the quiet nursery, carefully and thoroughly scanned the hallway to make sure no one was there to see them before locking all three doors which led into the bathroom. Everyone in the house had been accepting and casual about Callie and Brandon's relationship recently, but he was sure a laundry list of new rules would be imposed upon them both if any of the house's inhabitants caught their little shower scene. Brandon started the shower, and removed his t-shirt leaving him in only his boxers. He turned around to throw his t-shirt in the hamper, and when he turned back, Callie was standing in front of the shower, staring at him.

"Something wrong?" Brandon asked as he walked over to Callie. Callie ran her hands up and down Brandon's chest, admiring the view. Callie shook her head, as Brandon pulled her into a deep kiss while the room started to fill up with steam. Brandon reached under Callie's shirt, and ran his hands along her bare breasts. He carefully removed Callie's pajamas, as she pulled down his boxers until they slumped on to the floor.

The warm water pounded down on them, soaking their hair and collecting on their eyelashes, as the two let their hands wander all over each other's wet, soapy bodies. Their kissing and groping quickly became uncontrollable, as they pressed their naked, slippery bodies against each other, the bathroom filling with the scent of Brandon's body wash and Callie's shampoo. Letting the water wash over him, Brandon began to suck on the spot on Callie's neck that he knew drove her crazy. Eventually, Callie couldn't take it anymore, and pulling her body against his erection, whispered in his ear, "Brandon, I want you." Brandon lifted Callie up, and placing her back against the cold tiled wall while she wrapped her legs around his waist, he slipped inside her. The two had found a rhythm that worked, muffling their own moans and screams, when there was a loud banging coming from the other side of the bathroom door. The two froze in place, looking into each other's eyes, waiting for what would come next.

"Come on. Hurry up." Brandon and Callie both recognized the high pitched voice coming from the hallway. Brandon immediately saw the panic in Callie's eyes, and knew their stolen moment was over. Jude continued to bang of the door, each pound of his small fist felt like a bomb going off inside of Callie's chest. Of all the family members who could have caught them having sex in the shower, Jude was the absolute last person Callie would want to witness this. Jude knocked on the door again, the vibrations of the old wood door hitting the door frame reverberating through Callie's entire body.

"Come on. I've really got to pee." Jude yelled in-between knocks.

Brandon carefully set Callie back down on the shower floor, his eyes looking into hers as he silently promised to get her out of this unscathed. He kissed her once more, before grabbing a towel and wrapped it around her naked body. Brandon motioned Callie towards the door to Mariana's room, as Callie slipped around him quietly, and exited the bathroom. Brandon threw a towel around his own waist, and opened the door which lead into the hallway as a plume of steam escaped the bathroom behind him.

Jude was standing at the door, a scowl on his face. "About time! You leave any hot water for the rest of us?" Jude rolled his eyes, as he knocked past Brandon. As Jude entered the bathroom, he looked down at the floor where Brandon's and Callie's clothes lay together in a heap. Jude turned back at Brandon in disgust, recognizing his sisters old, worn pajamas with what looked like Brandon's plaid boxer shorts laying on top. Brandon quickly bent over and scooped up the discarded clothes, not realizing until that moment that they had been so desperate to get each other naked they forgot to throw their clothes in the hamper. As Brandon's upper body craned back up, one hand keeping his towel closed and the other gripping the clothing, the two boys' eyes met.

"Gross!" Jude said, shoving Brandon backwards out of the bathroom before slamming the door in his face.


End file.
